Dirty Little Secret
by RampantWriter
Summary: Chloe Beale, the ever popular cheerleader, had it all. Beca Mitchell, the mysterious bad ass, had nothing to lose. What happens when their worlds collide in ways they never should? High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so usually I write one shots, but I decided since I have nothing better to do with my time that I'd try my hand at my first multi chap. Let me know how it goes or if I should just stick to one shots haha. Thanks guys!**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_"_Ugh," Beca breathed out and she rolled over in bed. Not only was it a school day, but it was Monday. She slumped off her bed and padded towards her bathroom to get ready for another grueling day at school.

Beca Mitchell, self-proclaimed bad ass with a "devil-may-care" attitude, hated school. She was an junior in high school, who preferred to stay in the background of the social scene. It's not that she didn't have many friends, or wasn't capable making them, she just didn't care. Although she came off as "bad ass," she never truly did anything to win that title. She went to school everyday, against her will, did her work, and kept mostly to herself.

The brunette went to her closet and threw on her ever famous black skinny jeans, v-neck, and converse before grabbing her bookbag and walking down the stairs. There, she was greeted by both of her parents in the kitchen, quietly drinking coffee to themselves. Her dad couldn't be bothered from his newspaper while her mother was buried in her laptop, without as much as a glance to their daughter. Beca rolled her eyes and headed to the garage. She walked over to her 2006 prius, the only saving grace being that it was black, and began her drive to her best friend's house.

Beca pulled up to an average suburban home where a tall and lean brown haired boy waited in the drive. She pulled into the drive way and waited for the passenger to get inside.

"BECAW!" the passenger greeted with a groofy grin as he threw his backpack into the back seat.

"Shut it Swanson! I'm right here," Beca countered as she backed out and started towards the school. Jesse looked over at Beca and noticed she seemed rather on edge today, more so than usual.

"What's up with you today grumpy gills?" Jesse questioned lightly.

"Nothing, my parents, if you can call them that, just suck." Beca responded cooly. Jesse Swanson has been Beca's best friend since they were six. Bumper Allen, the notorious school bully, had pushed Jesse off of the slide and he broke his arm. Beca decided to break Bumper's nose. The two had been by each other sides since, promising to always be there for each other.

Jesse just hummed in acknowledgement, knowing Beca didn't like to talk about her home life. They finally pulled into the junior parking lot and exited the car.

"I cannot wait until I never have to come back here again," Beca groaned. Jesse threw his arm around the small girl.

"It's not that bad Bec! And besides, we still have college to look forward to! Four more years of torture, homework, and hot babes," Jesse said, emphasizing the last part with an expectant grin and raise of his eyebrows.

"Don't remind me," Beca whined. They made their way into the front building and turned down the hall. They finally reached room 206, Mr. Bannon's American History class. Jesse opened the door and allowed Beca in first, to which she mock curtsied.

"Thank you for finally joining us Ms. Mitchell and Mr. Swanson, please, take your seats," Mr. Bannon chastised.

Jesse plopped down in the second seat of the first row, whereas Beca made her way to the back. The only way she ever remembered where she sat was the sight of gorgeous flowing red hair and piercing blue eyes. Beca swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way past the angel in front of her. She quickly slumped into her seat as Mr. Bannon went on discussing the class project.

Beca allowed herself first period every day to get lost in the wonder of Chloe Beale. The redheaded goddess was anything but in Beca's league. Cheerleader, popular, student council vice-president, and all over school queen bee, everything Beca resented, but couldn't help but find adorable in Chloe. Usually beca's mind would be screaming "cliche," but Chloe was also the kindest soul you'd ever meet. Not to mention those mesmerizing baby blues, that fiery red hair, and killer body, Chloe Beale was the epitome of perfection, and everyone knew, envied, and adored it.

Beca was so caught up in everything that was Chloe that she didn't hear Mr. Bannon call on her.

"Ms. Mitchell, would you like a minute to yourself, or can you actually tell me what the third Amendment called for?" Mr. Bannon questioned harshly. Beca growled to herself and had to refrain from verbally assaulting her teacher.

"I don't know," Beca answered, uninterested.

"Well then, in that case you can be the first recipient of the Amendment project. Lucky you," Mr. Bannon whipped sarcastically.

"Great," Beca sighed.

"I'm glad you're so enthused. You'll be working on the assignment with Ms. Beale," Mr. Bannon replied.

"WHAT," Beca blurted out. She quickly threw her hand to her mouth as the class erupted in snickers. Her face glowed bright red and she slumped further down in her seat. She could feel ice blue eyes boring into the side of her head.

"I know Ms. Mitchell, if only everyone had the privilege," Mr. Bannon concluded as the bell rang.

Beca jumped from her seat and took off out of room 206 without even waiting for Jesse. She was just about to round the corner when she heard a melodic voice calling her name.

"Beca, wait! Slow down silly," Chloe called after her as she approached with caution. "What's got you running out so fast?" she asked, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"I—um, I have to, another class," is all Beca could spit out.

_Smooth Mitchell, _she criticized to herself.

"Oh, I think we all do Becs," Chloe replied with a giggle and good natured wink.

_Becs? Where the hell did that come from? God, she's pretty. Okay Mitchell, focus, she's talking. I wonder if she'll wear her cheer uniform tomorrow...FOCUS MITCHELL! Okay she's looking at you, god those eyes. Oh god, she asked you a question. Play it cool. _

_"_Hello? Beca? You still with me?" Chloe teased as she waved her hand in front of you.

"Yes, hi Chloe, yes. Sorry, what was it you asked?" Beca recovered.

"I said, aren't you excited to work on this project together?"

_More than you know._

_"_Uh, of course. Who wouldn't be excited about you? I mean, um—yeah," Beca stuttered.

Chloe lit up, but decided to let the compliment slide this time. She suddenly dipped into her bag and pulled out a pen. She quickly reached for Beca's left hand and held it in both of hers.

_Oh my God, Chloe Beale is holding my fucking hand. Lock it up Mitchell, you sound like such a school girl._

Chloe beautifully wrote her number down on Beca's hand. She capped the pen and then brought Beca's hand up to plump, pink lips. She blew lightly on the digits she had just scrawled, and giggled when Beca looked like she could faint. This girl would be the death of her.

"So," Chloe began with a wide grin. "Your house or mine?"

_I am SO screwed._

* * *

__**A/N: Alright guys! Let me know if I should continue this one. I already pretty much have the whole thing planned out in my head, so updates should be frequent if we decide to run with it! It's going to be a good ride! Thanks guys and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Like I said, I have nothing better to do with my time, so here's another update. Guess I'll go with it! hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_Come over whenever you want Becs ;) waiting for you -xoxo C_

As soon as Beca opened that message she started choking on her sandwich, dropping her phone on the table in the process. It had been almost a week since her first encounter with Chloe, and they had decided that Beca would meet at Chloe's around noon on Saturday to work on their project. They had exchanged a few frivolous texts since, but nothing ground breaking. Chloe was rather insistent on Beca coming over to her house, and Beca really didn't care either way.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Jesse said in a teasing tone as he reached for Beca's phone, beating her to it. "_Oh Becs, I can hardly wait, hurry over, oh, waiting for you,_" Jesse read, adding random pants and moans. Beca kicked him hard under the table, causing him to drop her phone.

"Shut up asshole. It's not like that," Beca said. Secretly, she was gong crazy inside at the thought of being alone with the gorgeous Chloe Beale, but she would never let that be known.

"Come on Becaw, admit it, you got it bad for that girl," Jesse prodded.

"No, I don't. Now finish eating so I can take you home and get over there," Beca replied, desperately trying to end this conversation.

"Right, wouldn't want to keep your lady waiting, she might-ow okay!" Jesse yelped as another swift kick was delivered to his right shin under the table.

The two made their way out of the small cafe and into Beca's car. She pulled up to Jesse's house, just a few blocks down, and waited for him to get out.

"Good luck weirdo! Be a gentlemen," Jesse teased with a wink.

"You're an idiot," Beca responded with an eye roll. She entered Chloe's address into her GPS and took off down the road. About ten minutes later she pulled up to a rather nice, large home with "Beale" on the mailbox. _I guess this is it._

Beca walked up the brick path and stood before the door. A red door.

_Okay Beca you can do this. It's just a project. With a goddess. Should I ring the doorbell? Should I knock? Should I text to say I'm here? _

As Beca got lost in thought, the door swung open to reveal a perky redhead, dressed in a flowing blouse and shorts so short Beca thought she was going to die right there.

"Have you been standing there long?" Chloe giggled, unable to hide her grin.

"No, I haven't, I wasn't just standing here..." Beca tried.

"Well do you want to come in?" Chloe asked expectantly.

"God yes. I mean, yeah sure." Beca mentally face palmed. _God yes? Now she's going to think you're creepy. Good going mitchell._

"Well come on then Becs," Chloe said smiling. She grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her inside the house.

_More hand holding, oh my god. _

Chloe pulled Beca upstairs and to the first door on the right. When the door opened, Beca was met with a soft pink room, awards and pictures adorning the walls. Stuffed animals lined the white and pink bed, and there was a small brown desk with even more pictures and makeup strode about. Chloe went over to her bed and sat up against the headboard. Beca remained standing, awkwardly unsure of what to do with herself. Chloe noticed her uncertainty and laughed.

"Come here Becs," Chloe said softly, patting the spot on the bed next to her.

Oh my god.

Beca swallowed nervously and made her way over to Chloe. When she arrived at the foot of Chloe's bed, the redhead reached for her and pulled her down next to her. Beca immediately tensed at the contact but eventually relaxed when Chloe loosely released her hand in favor of resting her own hand on Beca's forearm.

"Okay, so the Amendments. Do you know any of them?" Chloe asked.

"Not at all," Beca replied, unsure if Chloe would be upset at the fact.

"Okay, well I don't really either to be honest. How about you take the history book, I'll grab my computer, and we'll read up on some amendments?" Chloe offered.

"Sounds good."

* * *

After about 30 minutes of this, Beca completely lost interest. She was sat in front of Chloe's desk, whereas Chloe was sprawled out on her bed. Instead of reading about search and seizure laws, Beca took a deeper interest in looking at Chloe's pictures. She saw many of the cheerleading team, Chloe's best friend Aubrey, and one that Beca couldn't help but scowl at. It was of Chloe and her "not-boyfriend" Tom. He was the star cornerback of the football and everyone knew they were an item.

Chloe looked over and noticed that Beca had one hand on the picture of her and Tom. She decided she was done for the day and walked over to Beca, taking a seat next to her.

"I see you've found Tom," Chloe began, snapping Beca out of her thoughts.

"I, uh, yeah. He's your boyfriend?" Beca asked.

"Not really. We're not really exclusive. I mean, I would like something a little more meaningful, but that's what he wants, and it works. So I guess it's fine," Chloe drew. Beca glanced at Chloe, and then back to the picture.

"I can't begin to understand how he wouldn't want something meaningful with you," Beca thought. Except, she didn't think that. She said it out loud. She gasped lightly, realizing that she can't take back what she just let out. She quickly placed the picture down and looked away. "I mean, you're great Chlo," Beca backtracked.

_Chlo? Nicknames? What the hell Mitchell?_

Chloe was touched, she wasn't exactly sure what Beca meant by the comment, but it was sweet nonetheless. The redhead smiled and decided to change the subject.

The two continued to talk about themselves, their lives, their friends, favorites, and so on. They were currently in a deep discussion about the best and worst types of music.

"How can you say you don't listen to pop music? ever? You know you do Beca, everyone does!" Chloe exclaimed after Beca claimed she never listened to the "upbeat garbage."

"I so do not. I'd like to keep my brain cells!" Beca countered. She was really enjoying getting to know Chloe and was even opening up about herself, a task much harder to do with anyone else.

Chloe gasped and moved closer to Beca. She suddenly put her face right by Beca's ear. "Becs," she whispered. "I know that you listen to pop music. I can already see you, shaking it to a little Ke$ha." She pulled back laughing at how red Beca's face was.

"Fine fine, maybe a little bit," the brunette relented.

Chloe spun around in her chair and glanced over at her wall clock.

"Oh gosh, it's already 6!" Chloe remarked. She really didn't mind if Beca stayed longer, she actually found herself really enjoying the younger girl.

Beca stood up and stretched. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Of course, she had no worried messages from her parents, asking of her whereabouts. She contemplated for a moment and decided she would leave although she was enjoying herself.

"Wow, I guess I better get going, my parents are probably wondering where I am," Beca said convincingly enough, putting her shoes on.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand again and lead her to the front door. Once they reached the bottom step, Beca was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace by the redhead. Beca awkwardly wrapped her arms around Chloe and inhaled a beautiful mixture of lavender and coconut. Chloe pulled back, but kept her arms firmly around the brunette's neck.

"I'm glad I got this project with you Becs. I think we're going to be really great friends," Chloe said, soft but excited. All Beca could think to do was nod her head and hum in agreement. "So I'll see you at school Monday?" another nod. "Awesome," Chloe finished.

And right before Beca was about to turn to leave, something happened that Beca would've never forseen. A soft, but lingering kiss was placed upon her cheek. Chloe gave Beca one last squeeze and then opened the front door. Beca could feel the heat rising on her face, so she turned quickly and started out the door.

"Bye Becs," Chloe called as she shut the door.

_Yup, screwed. _

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, sorry if you think this is slow, but I want to take my time with this one and get all of the development out of the way. In the next couple chapters we'll be exploring more Chloe-centric takes on how things are going for the girls. Thanks for reading and please review! You guys rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Double update say what? Yeah, I told you, no life. Hopefully things start to pick up now!**

* * *

Chloe woke up for school on Monday with an extra pep in her step. Since her and Beca hung out on Saturday, they had been texting nonstop. She found herself really enjoying the smaller girl's presence and was excited about their friendship. Something about the brunette intrigued Chloe.

The redhead walked into the main building, excited for first period for once. She bounded over to her locker and began unloading her books.

"Chloe!" she heard from behind. She turned around and was faced with her best friend and fellow cheerleader, Aubrey Posen. The pair had been best friend's since kindergarten and were virtually inseparable.

"Hey Aubs!" Chloe greeted with a grin.

"Where were you on Saturday? You weren't at the pool party," Aubrey inquired.

"Oh yeah, I was with Beca. We were at my house, working on the project and time kind of slipped away from us," Chloe said as they began to walk to room 206.

"Ugh. Chloe, listen to me. I don't know why you're hanging out with that little alt girl, but it's not going to look good if you keep it up," Aubrey said, completely shocked at the fact that Chloe wasn't worried about how hanging out with Beca would effect her image or relationship, or lack thereof, with Tom.

"Aubrey, I like her. She's cool," Chloe defended.

"I'm just warning you Chlo. Think about it," Aubrey said, still displeased with the thought of Chloe being close to Beca.

"Okay, okay. It's not like we're going to be super close after the project's done anyway," Chloe said, mostly just to please the blonde headed alpha. Inside, Chloe truly hoped the brunette and her would be close after the project was over, she wanted to be Beca's friend.

They continued to talk outside of Chloe's first period classroom before the bell rang. Aubrey bid Chloe goodbye after a few minutes and went towards her destination. As Chloe turned back to the door, she collided into a familiar, short, brunette.

"Ouch, Red. You okay?" Beca worried, rubbing her own head where they had met.

"I'm fine Becs, sorry about that," Chloe apologized.

"It's no big deal Chlo, as long as you're okay," Beca replied, holding the door open for Chloe.

_This is new,_ Chloe thought._ No one ever holds doors for me. _

Chloe and Beca continued into the classroom, Chloe oblivious to the "what-were-you-two-doing" look Jesse was throwing Beca.

* * *

Class ended right as Beca and Chloe had agreed they would meet at Beca's tonight, since her parents would be working late. The two continued to walk about the door of the classroom together.

"Hey Chlo, um—," Beca was just about to work up the nerve to ask Chloe to lunch when they heard heavy footsteps approaching behind.

"Chlo! Wait up!"

They turned and saw Tom running towards them. Beca could see why Chloe was into him, he was tall, athletic, and had the typically pretty boy look. However, his lack of personality and regard towards Chloe's feelings made Beca want to put him threw a wall.

"Oh hey Tom," Chloe greeted half-heartedly. Tom leaned down and went in for a kiss to which Chloe turned her head. Tom simply shrugged this off and placed his arm around Chloe. The redhead shifted awkwardly, looking away from Beca.

Beca noticed how uncomfortable the redhead looked in Tom's embrace, which was unusual for the touchy cheerleader.

Tom completely disregarded Beca's presence and continued. "Wanna go grab lunch babe?"

Chloe turned to look towards Beca who adverted her gaze. "What were you going to say Becs?" she wondered.

"Um, nothing. I'll see you later on Red," Beca finished and walked away without another look to Chloe.

"Hm, who the hell was that?" Tom laughed.

"That's Beca, she's my friend," Chloe answered, annoyed with everyone's need to judge her relationship with the brunette.

"I wouldn't keep that kind of company if I were you Chloe," Tom replied. "She's no good. And I can already tell she thinks she has a shot with you, and that's a joke in itself."

"It's not like that Tom, we're friends," Chloe scoffed.

"Yeah okay, tell the little alt freak that," Tom countered.

Chloe just looked away. Inside, it was grating on her that all of her friends were criticizing Beca. Chloe really wanted Beca to stick around, but she didn't know how to do that and satisfy her social life and friends at the same time.

_A worry for another time_, she thought.

"Come on, let's go to lunch," Chloe suggested as she pulled Tom along.

* * *

Beca plopped down next to Jesse under "their" tree on the north lawn.

"Sup weirdo?" Jesse asked, sensing Beca's duller mood.

Beca continued to think of her strange encounter with Chloe and Tom. The redhead looked so nervous with both of them in the same setting, but why? It was almost like Chloe wanted to keep them away from each other.

Jesse reached over and poked Beca's side.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking about things," Beca answered, her mind still in other places.

"Don't think to hard there Bec, you don't do much of that anyway," Jesse teased, earning a slap upside the head.

"Shut up and let's have lunch," Beca diverted but Jesse wouldn't let up.

"Come on Beca, what is it?" Jesse asked carefully, words laced with concern for his friend.

"It's just, I was walking with Chloe, and I was going to ask her to lunch today, but then Tom came up and kind of ruined the moment," Beca explained.

"And?"

"And Chloe just seemed really uncomfortable, almost like she didn't want to be seen with me."

"Beca, I'm sure that's not it. Chloe's like, the nicest person alive. And from what you said about this weekend, it seems like you guys really hit it off. I wouldn't read too much into it," Jessed advised.

"Yeah, I guess not." Beca began to eat when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She unlocked the screen and saw "1 new message: Chloe." She took a breath and then opened the message.

_Sorry about earlier Becs, Tom just, whatever. But I really can't wait to see you tonight. -xoxo C_

Beca read the message with mixed feelings. She still doesn't really know why Chloe was acting so strange, but she still wanted to see her. Beca typed out a quick reply of "me either, see you then Red," and then slid her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

It had just turned 4 when Beca got a text from Chloe.

_Hey I know I'm early but can I come over, please? -xoxo C_

_Yeah, no problem. Everything ok?_

_I'll see you in a minute -xoxo C_

Just as Beca was typing out a response, she heard the doorbell ring. She made her way downstairs and to the front door. When she opened the door, she was faced with a heartbreaking beautiful sight. Chloe's eyes were rimmed red, fiery red hair tied back, and sniffling heavily. Beca had barely opened the door all the way and Chloe flung herself into the brunette's arms.

Beca, unsure of what to do, just held onto the redhead, murmuring calming words into the redhead's ear. Beca pulled back and lead Chloe up to her room. She shut the door behind them and stood in the middle of the room. She had no clue how to calm Chloe or make her feel better.

"Chlo, what happened?" Beca tried. Chloe just began to break down all over again and Beca rushed to her.

"Shh, it's ok. We don't have to talk. Come here." The brunette pulled them over to her bed and sat down with Chloe. Chloe immediately snuggled up to the smaller girl's side, burying her face in Beca's neck. Beca placed a gentle hand on Chloe's back, rubbing softly.

Beca and Chloe just continued to lie there. After about 30 minutes, Chloe spoke up.

"It's T-tom. We got in a fight," she started, fighting back her sniffles. Beca hummed in acknowledgment, encouraging her to continue. She really hated Tom and didn't really care to talk about him, but she already knew she would do anything for Chloe.

"He, he got mad that I was coming over here."

_Wait, what?_

* * *

**A/N: Am I the only one who just really hates Tom? Things will start to pick up soon, I promise. I've got this on the track I'd hoped it would be on. Please review! Thanks! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So when I said I didn't have a life, it was like a half truth. I do go to school, but school is for chumps. So, math homework, I sacrifice ye to thee. Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all enjoy the weird shit my brain comes up with. So without further ado...**

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

_Chloe bopped down the hall as she made her way to her car. She was excited the day was finally over, but was ecstatic that she would get to spend the whole afternoon with Beca. The younger girl gave Chloe feelings she couldn't explain to herself, but they excited her all the same. Chloe was almost to her car when she looked up to see Tom leaning against it. She sighed and approached the jock._

_"Hey Chlo, wanna come to mine? My parents won't be home until later," Tom slid in with a wink. _

_"Sorry Tom, I'm going to Beca's later. The project-" Chloe tried._

_"Chloe, I told you not to waste your time with that girl. You should listen to what you're told," Tom said demeaningly._

_"Well, I __**want**__ to go over there," Chloe came back defiantly._

_"Fine, go hang out with your little alt girlfriend, but don't come looking for me later. I don't want to be associated with her," Tom said as he turned to walk away._

_Chloe began to panic. She didn't know what would happen to her social life if Tom tried to ruin it. She knew what he was capable of, and although she knew it was wrong, she couldn't sacrifice her whole high school life for a friendship that shouldn't mean this much to her anyway._

_"Baby, wait! How about later?" Chloe asked, trying to salvage what was left of this argument._

_Tom laughed Chloe off. "Whatever Chloe. Just know that what you're doing could be the end of you." Tom turned around and walked off to his truck. He sat for a few minutes, toying with his phone. A few seconds later, a girl approached the truck and hopped in. Tom sped off, leaving Chloe with her thoughts and tears. _

* * *

Beca's grip tightened around Chloe when she revealed the source of her disdain. Why would Tom care that Chloe was over here? Did Tom even know who Beca was? Beca quickly collected her thoughts and brought Chloe to face her.

"Chlo, w-why would Tom care that you were over here?" Beca asked carefully.

Chloe shifted in Beca's arms to look at the girl more closely. Beca showed so much concern and care for Chloe, and they had only really been friends for a week! Chloe really couldn't understand the strength of their connection, but she couldn't deny it either. Beca's grip on Chloe remained firm, intentions set on comforting the redhead and letting her know she wasn't going anywhere. Chloe felt safe, like the girl holding her actually cared about her, not how her reputation would be influenced being connected to thee Chloe Beale.

"He...he's just stupid. He's worried about you," Chloe replied as she looked away.

Beca's eyebrows rose at Chloe's last statement. "What is he worried about with me?"

"That you, that you'll take advantage of me," Chloe answered quietly.

"Chloe, you know I would never do anything like—" Beca said with such force until she was cut off. A soft hand graced her cheek. She froze in place, eyes bugged out, staring at her redheaded counterpart. Chloe moved so their faces were even closer.

"He was worried that I would let you," Chloe said even softer as she sat up, never losing connect with the brunette.

"Chloe wha—" Beca went to ask until she was interrupted but soft, supple, pink pillows. Alarms were going crazy in Beca's head, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Chloe Beale was kissing her. Chloe shifted so she was straddling the smaller girl's lap, and continued her attack.

_Holy shit, Chloe Beale is kissing me. Oh my fuck, what is happening? Don't question Mitchell, enjoy the moment._

Heated kisses were exchanged until Beca was brought back to reality by the feel of Chloe tongue on her lips, hands creeping up inside her shirt. Beca unwillingly pulled back slightly but Chloe wouldn't let her get to far. Chloe wrapped her hands around the brunette's neck and looked down at her with fear in her eyes.

"Not that I mind, but what is happening?" Beca asked, breathing heavily.

Chloe's eyes remained on Beca as she bit her lip, composing her answer to the question. "Becs, I just...I can't explain how you make me feel. I feel like a real person when I'm with you. I feel **alive**. You don't treat me like a step on the social ladder. You actually see me, and I like it. I like **you**," Chloe finished. She shifted on Beca's lap to pull a little further away, worried she had just made a big mistake.

"Chlo, I mean..." Beca drifted off. Chloe's heart sank. She made to get up and began to form an apology when the brunette pulled her back to her. "Wait. Chloe, you're beautiful. Of course you're so much more than just someone to make me look cooler, you can't get cooler than this," Beca joked as she motion towards herself. Chloe giggled and waited for Beca to continue. "I feel the same way when I look at you." Chloe's face lit up, but quickly fell at Beca's next statement. "But, I'm not sure about this."

"Why not? We both know our connection is there. I know that I like you Becs, and I think you like me too," Chloe said defensively.

"Oh believe me, I know how attracted I am to you Red. It's just...are you really willing to have a relationship, with me? Everyone would know Chloe. And if Tom thinks just doing a project with me would affect your image, dating me will destroy it. And exactly that, what about Tom?" Beca ended.

Chloe did worry about what the people in her life would think about this. It's one thing to be with another girl, but it's Beca. Yeah, it's Beca. She wanted this more than anything, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for this to be public knowledge. That's when a light bulb went off in a beautiful redheaded mind.

"Beca, I know that I want you more than anything. I'm just not sure how comfortable I am with it being all out in the open. I'm not saying it never will be, but if you would just let me have my time, we could try this out? Just us for now? And I was never exclusively with Tom. He doesn't make me feel anything close to what you do Becs. You treat me like you actually want me, not the benefits of being seen with me." Chloe reasoned. She could tell the smaller girl was wary of this idea, so she knew she had her work cut out for her. Beca displayed a look of doubt, so Chloe jumped into action. The redhead leaned forward and began placing kisses along the brunette's jaw. "Please Becs? I think it could work. Don't you want me?" Chloe breathed. Beca groaned, having Chloe on top of her, grinding into her ever so lightly was making her head spin. She was going crazy, unable to think, let alone make rational decisions.

Beca knew this was a bad idea. Beca knew this would end in heartbreak. Beca knew she should walk away, but Chloe Beale was on top of her, kissing her way up her neck, shoving her hands underneath her top and it all just felt so right, even though Beca knew it was so wrong.

"Fine," Beca replied as she reached for out for Chloe, lips awaiting a kiss.

* * *

The two continued their evening, Chloe's head on Beca's chest, taking turns telling stories, exchanging small kisses, project long forgotten. Beca sighed contently and pulled Chloe in closer to her. Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette's middle with a smile firmly in place. Beca looked down at Chloe and took a minute to process everything that had just transpired in the last few hours until her thoughts were interrupted.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Honestly? How crazy this is. I just wonder how this is going work," Beca answered honestly.

Chloe sat up and took both of Beca's hands into hers. She played with them for a moment, liking how well they fit in hers. "We're just going to be us. Just do whatever feels right to us, and just go with it. When we feel that we're ready for everyone to know, they will."

"Well I'm ready with everyone knowing now," Beca responded quickly.

"I know, I know. But it's not as easy for me Becs. Just, just give me some time?" Chloe pleaded.

Beca's eyes soften at the girl. Damn her disney blue eyes and pretty face, and everything really.

"Of course," Beca gave in, and was rewarded with arms full of redhead and a kiss. The kiss became heated quickly as Chloe climbed on top of the brunette once again. Beca allowed herself to get carried away with everything that was Chloe. As she reached out for her hips, she was met with cold air.

Chloe swiftly jumped off Beca's lap, laughing loudly. "It's getting late, and alas, it's a school night," Chloe explained as she went for her bag. Beca walked over to the redhead and pulled her into her arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow Red," Beca whispered softly.

"Can't wait baby," Chloe replied, placing a final kiss on Beca's lips. "Bye Becs," she said quietly as she turned to walk out the door.

Chloe Beale would be the death of her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This is the one I had been waiting on. Please review, and I might be so inclined to update again today ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I just failed my math quiz, but no matter, I am in the world that I love. So I shall continue.**

* * *

_*Can't wait to see you today Baby 3 ;) -xoxo C*_

Beca smiled to herself as she read the message before picking up Jesse. Ever since her and Chloe started their "arrangement" last night, she had been getting flirty texts from the redhead all night.

"What's got you all smiley today dopey?" Jesse questioned as he hopped into the passenger seat. Jesse quickly reached out for Beca's phone, but she pulled back just in time. Chloe already made it clear she wasn't ready for anyone to know, and she wouldn't break her trust already, even if it was her best friend.

"Nothing dork. I just think it will be a good day today," Beca responded as she pulled out of the Swanson's yard.

"Mhm, sure it doesn't have anything to do with your redheaded lady love?" Jesse teased.

Beca's eyes grew wide at this and she started to panic.

_How could he know? He probably doesn't Mitchell, he's just teasing you. Play it off._

Beca let out a nervous laugh. "Whatever dude, you know she has Tom. We're just friends, if that."

Jesse decided to stop poking Beca for information, noting how tense she got at the breech of the subject. "Ok, but we'll see how long it stays that way."

"Shut up," Beca replied as she reached over to turn on the radio, hopefully ending the conversation.

* * *

They pulled up to school and got out of Beca's car. Jesse had to run to his locker before first period so he went off, planning to meet Beca in first period. Beca continued on through the front building alone, intent upon room 206. Her heart was fluttering at the thought of seeing Chloe today, not exactly knowing about to act around her. She figured for now she would just let Chloe take the lead with whatever she was comfortable with.

She finally reached the door and was about to open it until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. "Hey baby," she heard quietly. She turned and was faced with those beautiful blue pools.

"Hey Red. You look gorgeous today," Beca complimented, taking in Chloe's light pink dress and brown wedges. Beca felt slightly self conscious, now rethinking her outfit of a deep purple vneck and grey skinny jeans. Chloe's eyes lit up at the compliment.

"You look pretty good today too Becs," Chloe replied, leaning in close to Beca's face. "So sexy," she whispered lightly and pulled back biting her lip. Beca thought she would die right there.

"Uh, thanks, thank you."

"Should we go inside?" Chloe asked knowingly, grin in place.

"Um, ye-yes," Beca responded.

_What the hell Mitchell, come on now. _

She turned and opened the door for Chloe, motioning for her to go through first. "After you, my lady," Beca joked.

"Oh, how chivalrous," Chloe returned with a wink, walking into the room.

_This will be interesting. _

* * *

After a torturous 54 minutes, Beca was more than relieved when the bell rang. Chloe was doing everything she could to subtly drive Beca crazy. From casually running her foot up the brunette's leg to her very hands on approach of helping Beca understand the difference between the articles of confederation and the bill of rights.

_Since when was history this sexy? God, she'll kill me._

Chloe waited until everyone else was gone except Beca to exit the room. She sidled up next to Beca's side as they leisurely made their way out of the room.

"So Mitchell, when do you want to meet up today? You know, the project and all," Chloe asked cooly, but with a hint of teasing in her voice. Out of all of their "study meetings," not one has been spent on actual studying.

"Uh, tonight, your place, say 5?" Beca returned. Chloe stopped them by her locker and looked around. The hallway was mostly empty except for a few people down at the other end. She brought her hands to Beca's face and leaned in slowly.

"Sounds perfect," she replied, intent on giving Beca a kiss but was interrupted by the sound of her name being screeched from the other end of the hall.

"Chloe, there you are!" she heard her best friend say as she approached the pair. Chloe ripped her hands away from Beca's face and scrambled to make distance between them before Aubrey was able to make it to them. Beca shot Chloe a questioning look, and pulled herself away even further. "Oh, you're with her."

Beca growled at this and was meet with Chloe's eyes saying pleading with her to be nice. Aubrey may be a bitch, but she's Chloe's best friend.

"Yeah, Becs and I were just discussing the project," Chloe answered nonchalantly.

Aubrey looked Beca up and down before turning her nose up. "Right. Let's go, we're going to be late to chem," the blonde said matter-of-factly before pulling Chloe along. Chloe looked back at Beca with an apologetic smile and her puppy dog eyes. Beca just sighed and gave Chloe an understanding nod. beca remained in the empty hallway, thinking about how Chloe would ever get comfortable enough to let everyone know about them when she is terrified of her best friend.

_It's been one day, give her some time. _

"What are you doing out here weirdo? We're going to be late to comp," Jesse announced, breaking Beca out of her bubble.

Beca looked up to find him staring at her with a questioning gaze. "Huh? Oh yeah, right. Let's go."

"You ok? You seem out of it," Jesse observed before the began towards class.

"I'm fine. Let's just go, if we're late again will kill us." The two took off down the hall, barely passing the threshold of their AP English Composition class.

* * *

Beca headed to the back of the classroom and sat down. Usually Beca loved sitting in the backseat of her classes, but she had the biggest resentment of the back in the class for one reason only. Tom Clark. The pompous jock sat directly to the right of Beca, not that he ever took notice of her. Beca just sighed, read the board, and began writing her assignment. She was about halfway through her first paragraph when she started to overhear Tom and another jock's conversation.

"So you going to the party this weekend?" the equally as annoying and overrated jock asked Tom.

"Dude, would I miss it?" Tom questioned with a "come on" look.

"Well I'd hope not. Are you bringing Chloe? or Amber? or any of the other for that matter? I know you said you put Chloe in her place the other day." the other jock added with a laugh.

_Fucking asshole._

"Yeah, I did. We haven't really talked much since yesterday, but I'm sure I'll be bringing her. She's the hottest you know," Tom replied.

_Seriously, did this dude forget I'm right here?_

"Well duh, I can't believe you still haven't hit that yet," the other jock said is disbelief.

"Great things take time. Usually I wouldn't have even bothered to wait this long, but Chloe is no doubt the finest girl at the school. Not to mention one of the most popular," Tom explained.

Beca was boiling. How could someone talk about Chloe like that? More importantly, why would someone treat Chloe as a possession? Beca made sure that even though her and Chloe weren't technically together she would treat her better than anyone ever would. But with how weird Chloe acted in front of Aubrey earlier, had she changed her mind about this? And would she end up back with Tom? Beca's panic subsided when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. she pulled out her phone and slyly read the new message.

_*Sorry about Aubrey, she isn't always such a bitch. Thank you for being nice though, I'll have to show you my gratitude later ;) Have lunch with me? I know your day will suck until you see me again of course. I already miss you Baby. -xoxo C*_

Beca couldn't help but smile at the message. She still had her doubts, but she really wanted to be with Chloe, anyway she could. Beca sent Tom a smirk, to which he took no notice and composed her reply.

_*Of course gorgeous, anything for you. and I would not be opposed to receiving appreciation later. I'll see you for lunch, meet you at your locker? I miss you too Red.*_

Beca felt ridiculously cheesy, but she didn't care. She could just picture the redhead's face lighting up and that made it all worth it. The secrets were worth it when she thought about her gorgeous friend and how much she cared for her. Beca slid her phone back into her pocket and continued her writing assignment

_Only three more periods until lunch. _

* * *

**A/N: So we start to see a little friction with how Beca falls into Chloe's life. Next chapter I think we'll take it back to Chloe. Review and who knows what will happen ;) Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay, it's one class Wednesday! To celebrate, an update!**

* * *

Beca's eyes rolled back into her head at the feeling of Chloe on top of her, creating delicious friction between the two. It was Friday, right after school, and the pair had decided to go to Beca's and hangout.

Chloe kissed her way down the valley of Beca's breasts, across her stomach, all the way to her hip bone. She took her time kissing, biting, and licking her way back up, loving the way Beca was writhing underneath her. The redhead kissed up the length of Beca's neck and attached her mouth to the brunette's earlobe. "Please Becs," she moaned huskily into Beca's ear.

"Ugh," Beca groaned before gently pushing Chloe off of her and rolling onto her side. Chloe had been insistently asking Beca to go to the party this weekend, practically begging her. Since the Tom incident, Chloe and the jock had made up. Chloe explained it to Beca as having to "keep up appearances" as someone would know something was up if Chloe wasn't linked to Tom anymore. Beca was mad at first, but she was guilted into understanding with big, blue eyes and the promise of "soon," sealed with kisses.

Chloe knew for fact she had no feelings for Tom whatsoever. She wanted to be with Beca, period. She just didn't know how yet. She wants to be able to be with the brunette properly, but she figured she would be okay with the way things were for now.

"Chlo, tell me why I would want to go to a party where I can bring you, I can't show you off, I can't even talk to you, and I have to watch that idiot manhandle you all night?" Beca questioned in disbelief. Chloe rolled to lay her head on Beca's chest, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"It won't be easy me either Becs, but I promise I'll break things off with Tom soon. Just please come," Chloe looked to Beca with hopeful eyes.

_When is soon? _

"I don't really want to Chlo," Beca answered. She turned away from Chloe, still distraught that the redhead was actually attending this party, with Tom nonetheless.

Chloe cupped Beca's cheek and brought their faces together. "Baby," Chloe began. "If you really don't want me to go to this thing, I won't. You mean more to me than any of this. I'm just scared," Chloe said with downcast eyes, welling with tears.

_Good going asshole, you're supposed to be giving her time and you're an ass. _

"Chlo, babe, I'm sorry. You can go, of course you can go. I just don't want to."

Chloe rolled on top of Beca with a playful grin. She leaned down, making her face dangerously close to Beca's. "But, if you come to this party," Chloe started, biting her lip. She pulled back. "We can have our own after party," she said has she started a slow, rolling grind against Beca. She lolled her head back and ran her hands through her hair and down her body. Beca bit down on her own lip hard, hands firmly clenched to Chloe's ass.

"O-okay, I'll go," Beca relented.

"Yay!" Chloe cheered, wrapping Beca in a hug. "It'll be so much fun!" She hopped off the bed and scrambled to gather her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Beca asked, head still in a Chloe-struck daze.

"I have to get ready for tonight, seeing as I have to look extra good," Chloe whispered sexily with a wink. She walked over to Beca and gave her a sensual kiss, lingering for a few seconds. "I'll see you tonight at 9."

Beca walked Chloe to the door and bid the redhead goodbye. The brunette trudged her way back upstairs and to her closet.

_Two can play this game, . _

* * *

Beca and Jesse walked up the pathway of the large home. Music was blaring, drinks were pouring, and people were dancing.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Beca said with a sigh.

"Come on Becaw, enjoy yourself for once!" Jesse exclaimed as he threw his arms around Beca. They walked into the house together and navigated through bodies of people to the backyard for drinks.

Chloe was waiting for Beca's arrival, but didn't like what she saw when she finally found the brunette. She looked up to see Beca and Jesse, laughing by the coolers, Jesse's arm still wrapped around Beca. Her Beca. She whipped her phone out of her back pocket and sent a quick text.

Beca felt her phone vibrate, so she backed away from Jesse, excusing herself. She opened the new message and laughed to herself.

_*Meet me upstairs in five? You look so sexy Baby ;) -xoxo C*_

Beca spent extra time on her appearance for tonight, taking in her tight dark red blouse, showing off a generous amount of cleavage, matched with black skinny jeans and flats. She had her hair tousled in loose curls and lighter make up.

Beca went back to Jesse, telling him she was going to find a restroom. She made her way back into the house and walked up the stairs. She continued through the top floor until she was quickly pulled into one of the rooms. Chloe locked the door behind the brunette and immediately pushed her up against the door. The two engaged in a full makeout session until Beca finally pulled back in favor of oxygen.

"Well hi Baby," Beca said, admiring Chloe's tight baby blue dress that made her eyes pop.

Chloe donned a wild grin. "I like it when you call me Baby. Hello to you too. Have I told you that you look so good tonight?"

"You may have mentioned it once," Beca replied with a wink. The two kissed a few more times.

"Let's have a sleepover tonight. My house," Chloe offered.

"Of course Red," Beca responded. Chloe moved out of their embrace.

"Well we should go back downstairs," Chloe said as she unlocked and opened the door. "I'll text you when I'm ready to leave."

* * *

Two hours of watching Tom rub up on Chloe, knowing she could do nothing about it, was killing Beca. The redhead did her best to put space between herself and the jock, dodging every grope and kiss thrown her way. She would every so often catch Beca's distressed gaze from across the room and silently apologize. Chloe finally decided she had had enough and formed as excuse to dismiss herself from Tom. She texted Beca that she was ready to leave and would meet her in the front.

Beca read the message and thanked the gods that she could finally leave with Chloe. The brunette set out to find Jesse to tell him that she was leaving. She stumbled upon him dancing with Aubrey of all people. She shook this off and just made her way out to the front. There, she saw a tipsy redhead leaned up against her car. She silently opened Chloe's door for her, and then rounded the car to get in herself.

As soon as Beca pulled out, she reached across the console to grab Chloe's hand. She smiled widely to herself at this action.

"What's got you so happy?" Chloe questioned, giggling at Beca's crazy look.

"Just that I get to hold your hand," Beca replied quietly, bringing Chloe's hand up to her mouth, placing a light kiss on her knuckles. Chloe smiled brightly at this, and continued to look out the windshield. They arrived at Chloe's house within five minutes and walked inside. Once upstairs, they both decided to change into something more comfortable. Once changed, they laid down in Chloe's bed, the redhead snuggled into Beca's chest. Beca placed a kiss atop of red curls and wrapped her arms around her. Beca was so engaged inside her head, she had missed Chloe's question.

"Hmm?" Beca hummed questioningly.

"What are you thinking about?" Chloe wondered. Beca placed her hand on Chloe's cheek and ran her thumb over the redhead's cheekbone.

"I want to be able to take you on a date. I want to be able to treat you like your mine, even though you aren't," Beca said softly.

Chloe's heart broke at the confession. She knew she was being unfair to Beca and would go as far as saying she was taking advantage of her. She looked into the stormy blue eyes and saw nothing but passion and...love? No, she couldn't love Chloe, not like this.

"You can take me on dates, you know. And I am yours. This," Chloe picked up Beca's hand and placed it above her heart, "is yours."

Beca smiled warmly at the gesture. "I can take you out? What if someone—"

"Don't worry about that. I would love to go on a date with you Becs," Chloe said reassuring. Deep down, she was scared that someone would find out, but she wanted this so badly. She just didn't know how to fully give herself to Beca.

"Tomorrow night then, I'm taking you out," Beca grinned. She was giddy over the idea of being able to shower Chloe with affection.

"Tomorrow," Chloe repeated with a smile. She reached over and kissed Beca soundly. "Good night sweetie," Chloe said, eyes drifted closed.

Beca kissed Chloe's forehead and let her own eyes slip shut. "Good night Baby."

In Beca's mind, the wheels were turning. She planned to make this the perfect date and show Chloe how good they would be together. She figured all she needed was a chance to show Chloe that there was nothing to be afraid of, that Beca would always take care of her. If only it were that easy.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me! So this chapter, things start to heat up. Next chapter will be the date! It will probably be today, I have nothing else to do lol. Reviews and thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just a little insight on my day: I locked myself out of my apartment, while taking a shower. So walking outside in a towel, barefoot to get my spare key was really the highlight of my day. I press on. **

* * *

Beca pulled up to Chloe's house at 6:50, giving herself plenty of time to work through her nerves before she had to actually pick Chloe up at 7. She remained in her car, taking deep breaths. She really just needed this one shot to show Chloe that everything could work if she would let it. She straightened out her dress, yes, Beca Mitchell was wearing a dress. It was a simple black dress, but a dress nonetheless. She had again gone with putting her hair in loose curls and light makeup, completing her outfit with simple black heels. Tonight she would go all out for Chloe. She slid a small, pink wrapped box into the back seat under a jacket, pulled out a bouquet of daises, and proceeded to get out of the car.

_No turning back now Mitchell._

She made her way to the door and checked her phone.

_It's only 6:54. She's going to think you're weird for being so early. Ugh, just knock. _

Beca took another deep breath and brought her knuckles to the door and knocked in three quick successions. The door opened almost instantly, revealing a sight that literally took Beca's breath away. Chloe stood before her, dressed in a ridiculously tight purple dress with matching silver stilettos. Her hair was swept up in a loose bun, with curls sporadicly flowing, makeup to perfection. Chloe giggled at the brunette's reaction and gave a twirl.

Beca finally caught herself and was able to form a greeting. "You look, wow. Amazing Baby. These are for you. Daises are your favorite, right?"

Chloe beamed at the compliment and the fact that Beca not only brought her flowers, but her favorite kind. No one had brought Chloe flowers before. The redhead was so taken aback by the flowers that she didn't even look at Beca's outfit. She took a moment to take in Beca's appearance.

_Oh my God._

"Thank you Baby, no-no one's ever brought me flowers before. You look amazing yourself. Let me go put these in water," Chloe replied.

Beca waited for Chloe to return. She couldn't believe no one had ever brought the redhead flowers. She deserved so much more. Chloe returned with a megawatt smile. "Should we go?"

"Ah, yes. Your chariot awaits," Beca joked as she held out her hand. Chloe took it and they walked down the driveway. Beca followed Chloe to her side and opened the door for her, as she always had. Beca got inside the car and began towards their destination.

"So," Chloe started. "Where will you be wining and dining me tonight?"

Beca smiled to herself. "That, gorgeous, is for me to know and for you, not to know."

"I think you did that wrong," Chloe teased.

"Beale, I'm anything but conventional. Come on now," Beca gave back.

Chloe giggled and smiled at Beca. "Trust me, I know."

They drove for about ten more minutes until Beca had pulled up to easily one of the nicest and most exclusive restaurants in town. Chloe's eyes danced with merriment as she looked at the illuminated building. Beca drove to the vallet section and helped Chloe out of the car.

Chloe held Beca back for a moment, giving her a look that screamed adoration. "Becs, this is crazy. And way too much," Chloe said, giving Beca a wild gaze.

Beca immediately shook her head and gave Chloe a reassuring smile. "Nothing is too much for you. And besides, I thought that since it's kind of out of town and pretty exclusive, that we wouldn't have to worry about anyone...interrupting us."

Chloe's heart swelled with mixed emotion at this statement. She appreciated that Beca had considered her feelings in this, but she wishes she didn't have to be so careful with the brunette. She pulled Beca in for a long kiss. "Okay then, let's go."

* * *

Dinner went beautifully, just as Beca had hoped. Chloe and her were currently sharing a slice of chocolate cake, teasing each other, and talking easily. When the waiter came, Beca took the check after denying Chloe's insistence on splitting the bill, paid it, and tipped the waiter generously. She then took Chloe's had and lead her out to the car. Once seated, Chloe looked over at Beca.

"Well, now that you've successfully wined and dined me, would you like to come back to mine for a sleepover?" Chloe asked suggestively.

Beca chuckled and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Oh, I'm not done properly wooing you yet."

"You're not huh? Well where to next?" Chloe wondered.

Beca outstretched her arm to motion towards the road in front of her. "Wherever the road may take us! Aka for I'm not telling you," she teased. Chloe just mock huffed and looked out the windshield. About 20 minutes later, the pulled up to a gorgeous lake outside of town. Beca stopped the car and made her way to Chloe's side.

"Becs, this is beautiful," Chloe gasped, mesmerized by the sight. They were at a glowing lake with a wonderful dockside, lined with flowers and lights. Beca lead Chloe out to the dock where a bottle of wine and music were already set up.

"Yes, you are," Beca replied cooly but sincerely. Chloe replied to Beca with a smile of gratitude and a kiss.

"You're perfect," Chloe said as she pulled back.

"Nah, just trying to keep up with the example set before me," Beca said, making Chloe melt. "Dance with me," she whispered as she pulled Chloe to her.

"Always," Chloe answered as she rest her arms around Beca's neck. Her mind was running wild, heart fluttering with emotion. The brunette had done so much for her tonight to prove she wanted her, unlike all her previous "suitors." Chloe Beale was blown away by Beca Mitchell. She rested her forehead against her counterpoint's and sighed contently.

The two stayed like that for a few songs before Beca suggested they sit on the dock. The brunette cracked the bottle of red wine open and poured herself and Chloe a glass. Chloe leaned into Beca's side and laughed to herself.

"What's funny Beale?" Beca questioned with a mock gaze.

"Nothing, this date was absolutely wonderful, and I love being treated like a princess, but we could've just done something simple. We could've gone bowling or to a movie and I would've been happy, as long as I'm with you," Chloe concluded sincerely.

"Well next time I want to take you somewhere fancy, Mickey D's it is," Beca joked as Chloe playfully shoved her over. The redhead quickly scooted back over to Beca, not wanting to lose contact. She looked over at Beca who had a far away look displayed. Chloe reached for her chin and brought her head up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chloe gulped. "Was this not what you had expected?" Chloe asked softly.

"No, no, no. You're everything I expected and more Chlo, it's just..." Beca looked away.

Chloe brought her face back to her. "Just what, Baby?"

"Could we-could-could I maybe tell Jesse? It's just, he's my best friend and he wouldn't tell anyone, and it sucks that I can't brag about how beautiful or how great you are to anyone, and we don't have to and I'm rambling and this was a bad idea, I'm sorry," Beca spewed out.

Chloe's gaze soften at Beca's question. "You mean, you haven't already?" the redhead wondered. She would've assumed she had told Jesse by now, they are best friends.

"Of course not. You asked me not to," Beca asked quickly.

Chloe beamed at the answer. She thought to herself for a minute and she decided she trusted the brunette's judgement. She gave Beca a quick kiss and resigned. "You can tell Jesse Babe. I trust you."

Beca perked at the thought of finally being able to tell someone, anyone really. Jesse would not believe this. Beca finally remembered what was back inside the car and quickly excused herself to go fetch it. Beca returned and held out the long, pink, wrapped box, complete with pink bow, to Chloe.

"Open it," Beca encouraged gently.

Chloe took the box and opened it carefully, trying to preserve the wrap, and this moment, in her mind. When she finally opened the box, she gasped at what it's contents were. Inside, held a beautiful pink diamond heart, encrusted with smaller white diamonds, on a golden chain.

"Baby, this is-wow," Chloed tried. She couldn't even form words.

Beca reached for the necklace. "May I?" Chloed nodded and the brunette proceeded to put the necklace on Chloe. "Perfect," Beca finished with a kiss to Chloe's neck. Chloe reached for Beca, placing a kiss on her lips. Things soon got heated, and Chloe pulled back, out of breath.

"Let's go back to mine," she said, eyes boring into Beca's.

"Of course."

* * *

As soon as they got up to Chloe's room, Chloe pushed Beca back onto her bed. She lifted her hands to the zipper of her dress and pulled it off hastily. She scrambled over to Beca and perched herself atop the smaller girl. She leaned in and began to kiss down Beca's neck, working her hands at the back of Beca's dress.

"Someone's eager," Beca laughed nervously. They hadn't gone this far yet, and she wasn't sure that Chloe was ready. She knew she was, but she would wait as long as she would have to for Chloe.

Chloe pulled back, feeling stupid. "Oh, it's just...if you don't want to—" Chloe stumbled upon her words.

"Hey," Beca said softly, cradling Chloe's head in her hands. "I want to. But are you ready?" she asked with concern.

Chloe looked deeply into Beca's eyes. Beca cared what she wanted. Beca wanted to know how she felt. Beca wanted her.

"Yes," Chloe answered solidly with a kiss to the brunette's lips.

"Okay," was Beca's simple response.

* * *

Hours later, the two laid up Chloe's bed in their normal cuddling position, Chloe's head cradled to Beca's chest, the brunette's arm wrapped firmly around Chloe. Beca had her hands holding onto one of Chloe's, while the redhead's free hand carefully caressed the necklace.

"Becs?" Chloe called out.

Beca placed a quick kiss to the back of Chloe's hand. "Yes princess?"

"Thank you. For everything. For being you. Tonight was perfect," Chloe confessed, yawning.

"Thank you for letting me woo you," Beca joked.

"I think I've been successfully wooed." She joined her hands with Beca's and brought them to her chest.

Chloe was just about to drift off to sleep when she felt Beca rustle behind her. The brunette placed a light kiss on the back of Chloe's neck and whispered words that would change everything.

"I love you, pretty girl."

_Fuck._

* * *

**A/N: Whomp there it is. I'll probably have another chapter up by tonight if I get my history homework done by a decent hour. Review and as always, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Made sure my homework was done by 7 just for you guys. Okay this was a big chapter and I probably should've broken it up, but I didn't, boo me. Thanks for sticking around!**

* * *

Chloe woke up on Sunday morning with strong arms still wrapped around her. She turned her head to look at Beca, who was still sleeping soundly. Chloe took this moment to just watch the brunette. Beca was beautiful and she really was something special. Chloe brought her hand up to the necklace she had given her and felt the heart. Beca deserved more than she was giving her.

As soon as Chloe's fingers came in contact with the chain, memories of the night before came rushing back to her.

_I love you, pretty girl._

Chloe was not anticipating the confession at all. Even though she's pretty positive Beca doesn't know she heard her, it still wracked her brain. Chloe was afraid.

For the first time in Chloe Beale's life, she was in love.

And instead of being over the moon with happiness, she was terrified. Chloe sighed heavily.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

Beca woke up when the light came streaming through the window of Chloe's bedroom. That's right, she was in Chloe's room. She smiled to herself at the thought and opened her eyes. She looked down and noticed Chloe appeared to still be asleep. Last night couldn't have been more perfect with the girl she loved.

That's right, girl she loved.

And when she was ready, she would make sure Chloe knew exactly how she felt.

She tightened her grip on Chloe just thinking of this and Chloe snuggled deeper into the brunette. Beca leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning gorgeous," Beca said softly. Chloe looked up at Beca and gave her a quick kiss, mumbling her good mornings against Beca's mouth. "Let's get up, I think I should take my girl to breakfast."

Beca made to get up but Chloe pulled her back down. "Noooo," she protested. "Let's just stay here and cuddle," the redhead pouted as she pulled Beca closer to her and burrowed into the crook of her neck. Beca laughed but complied, wrapping Chloe in her arms. The pair lied there until the brunette's stomach growled.

"Okay, plan B. Breakfast in bed for my girl?" Beca questioned. Chloe's parents were away on a mission trip, saints just like their daughter, leaving the whole house to Beca and Chloe for the next few weeks.

"Mmm, your girl likes that idea," Chloe agreed with a smile.

"Ok then, I'll get started," Beca said with a kiss to Chloe's cheek and went downstairs to start making pancakes.

* * *

The rest of their Sunday was spent leisurely on the couch, watching bad reality tv, snuggling, and kissing. Lots of kissing. Chloe lost sight of her worries when she was enveloped in Beca's warmth. She didn't have to worry about Tom, or Aubrey, or her reputation, or any of it. It was just her and Beca.

Monday morning came too quickly for either of their liking. Chloe was currently filing her books away into her locker when someone approached her from the other side. She smiled to herself. "Hi Baby," she said as she turned around. Except she was not faced with Beca.

"Gross Chloe. Where were you all weekend? I didn't even see you leave the party," Aubrey complained.

"Not like you would've noticed, being pretty wrapped up with Jesse and all," Chloe teased.

"Ugh, I was so drunk," Aubrey says, bringing her hand up to her forehead.

"Aubs, Jesse is actually a really good guy, it would an improvement from your usual," Chloe replied.

"Whatever. Anyway, where were you all weekend?" Aubrey questions suspiciously.

Chloe suddenly looked up to see Beca walking their way. Chloe took a deep breath.

_You can do_ it,_ Chloe._

"I was with—"

"Chloe, oh my God, that necklace is gorgeous! Who gave it to you?" Aubrey gushed, interrupting her, reaching for the diamond.

Chloe smiled to herself thinking of Beca. "Someone really special to me," she replied, eyes trained on Beca walking towards them.

"Tom always had nice taste," the blonde concluded.

"Well—" Chloe began.

Aubrey looked down at her watch and gasped. "I've got to go Chlo, see ya!" Aubrey turned around in time to see Beca and Jesse standing behind her.

"Hey Aubrey," Jesse said enthusiastically with a smile.

Aubrey gave him a sideways glance before responding with a simple "Hi," and walking off.

"I told you Becs! It's like that," Jesse said pumping his fists in the air with victory. He looked and saw Chloe was still standing before them. "Um, hey Chloe," he said, straightening up.

Chloe giggled at the boy's antics before replying. "Hey Jesse," she answered with a smile. Jesse walked through the door of the classroom. Beca was about to follow the boy in before she was interrupted by a hand on her arm.

"Um, hi Baby?" Chloe half said, half asked. Surely Beca wasn't about to just walk into the room with no good morning to her girl.

Beca sighed deeply before responding, "Hey Chlo."

Chloe started to panic. She had almost ignored her and acted now as if she was being forced to talk to her. "What's w-wrong?" Chloe asked, eyes welling up.

Beca ran a hand through her hair. She was upset with Chloe, but she didn't want her to cry. "We're going to be late. We'll talk about it later ok? Please don't cry," the brunette explained as she held the door open. Chloe walked in wordlessly and slumped into her seat, refusing eye contact with Beca, choking back tears.

_What did I do?_

Beca walked past Chloe to her seat behind her and noticed the redhead was doing her best not to cry. She leaned forward and discreetly started rubbing small circles on Chloe's back to calm her. "It's going to be okay," Beca whispered.

Chloe offered no response, but felt a little better, with Beca's contact putting her at ease.

* * *

When class ended, Chloe waited in the room for everyone to leave. Finally, when it was just her and Beca, she began to cry all over again. Beca leapt into action, wrapping the redhead in her arms.

"W-what happened? What did I do wrong?" Chloe asked through tears.

Beca sighed and stepped back. "Tom always had good taste," Beca recited.

Chloe's eyes widen at Beca. "You heard that?"

"Yes Chloe, I heard that. What the hell? I understand you don't want anyone to know, but I wouldn't think you would pretend a present _I_ got you to show much much _I_ care about you was given to you by some arrogant asshole who doesn't care for you in the slightest the way he should," Beca expressed. She was calm but Chloe could tell she was mad. Chloe cautiously approached Beca and took her hands into her own.

"I tried to tell her Becs, I swear I did. But she cut me off saying she had to leave so I didn't have the chance. And then you and Jesse were right behind us and I just didn't get the chance. I was really going to tell her Becs, I really am sorry," Chloe explained, hoping Beca would be understand, like she always was.

Beca pulled her hands from Chloe and the redhead winced at the action. Beca sighed again and ran her hands through her hair. "You drive me crazy, Chloe Beale," she said looking into crystal blue orbs. Beca's reserve broke at the eye contact and she relented, like she always has. "Come here," she said with open arms. Chloe shot herself quickly into Beca's arms, and the brunette kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Chlo."

Chloe snuggled deeper into Beca's embrace, taking in the vanilla scent she loved. "I'm sorry too. Am I-I still your Baby?" Chloe asked weakly, looking away from Beca. She felt stupid asking, but she knew she didn't even deserve an answer.

Beca cupped Chloe's cheek and brought their faces together. "You don't even have to ask," Beca replied, kissing the redhead softly.

* * *

It was in the moment that Beca ignored her that Chloe realize just how head over heels she was for the brunette. Just the idea of not having her anymore scared her way more than the thought of everyone knowing about them. That's what ran through Chloe's mind as she sat in her psychology class, counting down the minutes to lunch, that she would hopefully get to spend with Beca. Finally, the bell rang and Chloe booked it out of her classroom. Chloe was alreayd halfway down the hall when a hand gripped her shoulder.

"Chlo, wanna have lunch together?" Tom asked, unappealing boyish grin in place.

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked away. "Um, I can't today Tom, I'm having lunch with Aubrey," Chloe lied.

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Really? Cause I saw Aubrey on the way over here and she said she hadn't talked to you since this morning," Tom replied.

_Damn it Aubrey._

"I, um, I—" Chloe stuttered, trying to think of an excuse, any excuse.

"Chlo, you've been acting weird lately, and people are starting to talk. I don't what your deal is, but lately it seems like you'd rather go hangout with the misfits than your actual friends," Tom cut in harshly.

Chloe's anger bubbled up inside her but she knew she had to play it cool. "Beca is not a "misfit," she said calmly. "She's my friend. And don't talk about her like that Tom, you don't even know her," Chloe finished, waiting for Tom's response.

_You did it Chloe, you defended yourself against him and the world didn't_ explode.

Tom could see he struck a cord with Chloe and decided not to press further. "Fine, are you coming with me or not? Our _friends_ are waiting."

Chloe sighed and just walked forward in the direction Tom was leading. She took out her phone and prayed Beca wouldn't be mad at her again. She couldn't take it twice in one day when the first time almost broke her.

* * *

_*I'm sorry Baby, got pulled into a group thing. I'll make it up to you. Please don't be mad. I'll see you after school, please? -xoxo C*_

Beca's heart sank at the text. She sighed heavily, causing Jesse to look up from his book.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jesse questioned.

Beca typed out a reply and put her phone inside her backpack. "I really wanted her to be here for this, but I guess I'm doing this solo," Beca replied, running her sweaty palms down her jeans.

"What's up Bec?" Jesse asked worriedly.

Beca took a breath and began. "Chloe and I, we're, like a thing."

Jesse looked at Beca, reading her face for any emotion. When he realized this was in fact, no joke, he tackled his best friend. "BECAW, NO WAY!"

Beca shoved Jesse off and continued. "Except, you're the only one besides me and Chloe who know. She doesn't want anyone to know. Yet," the brunette added.

Jesse looked at Beca questioningly and began his interrogation. "Well, I mean, how serious is this Becs?"

"I-I love her Jess," Beca said quietly. She looked away. It was painful enough to keep her "relationship" with Chloe hidden, but it killed her for Chloe not to know how much Beca felt for her.

Jesse put his arm around Beca and brought her in. "It'll be okay, Becs. Love is a good thing. But, are you sure this is really fair to you? It seems like Chloe is getting everything she wants, while you set yourself up to get hurt."

Beca pulled out of the embrace and looked at Jesse disbelievingly. "Chloe's not using me, Jesse. She really cares about me and she said we could tell people when the time is right. She said it was okay for me to tell you."

"When will the time be right, Beca?

"She said soon," beca replied, realizing how lame she must sound, hanging onto the promise of "soon."

Jesse sensed his friend's sudden change in mood and decided to salvage the conversation. "Well then, as long as you're happy Becs then I couldn't be happier for you."

Beca thought to herself for a moment, taking in Jesse's words.

_When will the time be right? Will the time ever be right? Will Chloe be married to that asshole and still have me on the side claiming "soon"? You love her. So you'll give her the time she wants. As long as she's happy, you're happy._

"As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

* * *

Chloe nervously checked her phone for the thousandth time, hoping, praying for any sign Beca's not mad at her. She was sat with Tom and a heard of cheerleaders and jocks at a diner, having anything but fun. Fun for her would be with Beca. Anywhere with Beca. But if Beca was mad at her for messing up again today, she may not have a Beca anymore.

Finally Chloe's phone lit up, indicating a new text.

_*I'm not mad Princess. I'll see you after school Baby.*_

Chloe let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Beca wasn't mad, or if she was, she wasn't letting on that she was. Chloe felt as if she came close to losing the brunette today. Too close. She promised to herself that the next chance she got she would right what need to be righted.

_"_Who was that, Chlo?" Tom asked, wondering why Chloe's attention was not on him.

"Hm? Oh, oh. Just my mom."

_Okay, the next next chance. _

* * *

**A/N: Woo, okay then! Beca can only take so much you know! Next chapter will probably switch back to more Beca-centric. It will probably be up tomorrow because although I am superhuman, I do need to sleep. But who knows? I can never stay away for long. Review please and thank you ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Sorry the update is sort of late in the day, Thursdays are my crazy days. But I've posted like 9 chapters in three days, so I guess there isn't too much to complain about ;) haha. Well I just passed a math quiz, so I'm in a good mood, expect a few updates tonight!**

* * *

Chloe walked up the path to Beca's house and stopped at her door. Even though the brunette said she wasn't mad in her text, Chloe wasn't too sure. Chloe would be mad if it were the other way around.

Chloe sighed and brought her hand up to the door. Before she even got the chance to knock, the door swung open.

"Can I help you?" a tall, brunette man asked, presumably Beca's dad.

Chloe gulped. "Um, Hi . I'm Chloe, Beca's—"

"Beca's girlfriend, she told me." said emotionless.

Chloe beamed at the title, the idea of being Beca's girlfriend made her giddy.

_She actually told her parents. AND used the word girlfriend._

Mr. Mitchell surveyed Chloe. This is most attention he's ever paid to an aspect of Beca's life. "She's upstairs," he directed, stepping back from the doorway. Chloe smiled at the man and made past him. She had gotten up a couple steps before Mr. Mitchell called out to her. "Chloe."

Chloe turned slightly and gave him her attention.

"Just, just don't hurt her," Mr. Mitchell said softly. Chloe nodded and smiled back at the man.

"I won't," Chloe promised.

_Not anymore. _

* * *

Chloe knocked on Beca's door quietly. When she received no response she opened the door slowly. She peeked into the room to see Beca, sprawled out on her bed, actually working on their history project. She must've fallen asleep somewhere around the seventh amendment, and was curled up to her textbook.

Normally, Chloe would jump right in next to her. But Chloe refrained from invading Beca's space, instead opting to clear her throat awkwardly loud.

Beca jumped up. "RIGHT TO TRIAL BY JURY!" the brunette spewed out. Chloe barked out a laugh and shook her head. Beca rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands and looked up at the redhead.

"Oh, hey Chlo. How did you get in?" Beca wondered.

Chloe rocked on the balls of her feet. "Your dad's home," she replied nervously.

Beca thought to herself for a moment, as if trying to remember what day it was. She nodded her head and then her eyes got wide. "Did he um, did he say anything to you?"

Chloe crossed the room and sat in Beca's computer chair. "He did. He told me that you told him I was your girlfriend," Chloe said, unable to read.

"Um, well, I-I didn't know how else to explain it to him, and he asked where I'd been lately, like he cared anyway, and I just panicked and I-I," Beca rambled.

"Becs, it's okay. I like it," Chloe said with a grin. Beca released a breath and relaxed.

Beca motioned with her hand, "Come here." Chloe slowly got up and cautiously approached the bed. Beca grabbed the redhead's wrist and brought her closer. The brunette lifted Chloe's head and kissed her. "Mm, I missed that today."

Chloe pulled back and looked away. "What's wrong?" Beca questioned.

"I-I just feel bad about earlier today," Chloe whispered.

Beca encircle her arms around Chloe and kissed her hairline. "Its forgotten Baby."

Chloe's eyes started to water and she could barely squeak out what she was about to say next. "Maybe...maybe we should end this," Chloe choked out, tears flowing freely.

Beca freaked. "Wh-what? Why? I thought this is what you wanted? I thought I was giving you what you asked for?"

Chloe placed her hands on Beca's face. "Baby, you are. I'm saying this because I'm not being fair to you. You deserve so much more than me," Chloe cried.

Beca forced Chloe to look at her. "Chloe, look at me right now. I knew what I was getting into when we started this. I will wait as long as I have to for you. You and your feelings mean the world to me. I-I love you, Chlo. I'm not leaving you until you ask me to," Beca finished, tears streaming down her face.

All Chloe could think to do was pull her into a kiss.

_Tell her Chloe._

Chloe looked into Beca's stormy blues. "Becs," she tried. She waited a long while and she tried to force the fear down. "I-I-Please never leave."

"I won't," Beca promised. "Come on, we've had an emotional day, let's take a nap," the brunette suggested as she pulled Chloe into her chest. The two faded off into sleep, hoping to erase their emotional day.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by for the two, and nothing had really changed. Apart from Jesse and Beca's parents, still no one knew of Beca and Chloe, and the brunette was running low on patience.

"Come on, Becaw. The timing still isn't right?" Jesse asked. He still couldn't believe his best friend stayed with the girl despite all the secrets.

Beca sighed heavily. "I guess not. I don't know what you want me to say Jesse. The ball's in her court."

"Well you shouldn't have to wait like this Becs, it's not fair."

Beca knew Jesse was right, she knew she should give Chloe an ultimatum, but no. You don't give the person you love an ultimatum. You give them everything you can. "I know Jess, but I told her I'd wait forever, I can't take that back. I love her."

Jesse took a breath and pieced himself together for the question he was to ask his best friend. "I know Bec, but does she love you back?"

* * *

_Does she love you back?_

The question bounced around in Beca's mind. She could honestly say she didn't know the answer to that question. Beca had told Chloe she loved her a handful of times now, to each getting no response.

_She loves you Mitchell, or she wouldn't be here._

Beca shoved the negative thoughts into the back of her mind as Chloe approached her from across the north lawn. Beca shot Chloe a smiled and she sat down next to the brunette under "their tree," different from Jesse and Beca's tree of course.

"Hey Sexy," Chloe said with a wink. "Mind if I sit here?"

Beca smirked. "I don't know, this hot redhead is supposed to be meeting me here. She's kind of my girl, and not to mention she gets super jealous," Beca teased.

Chloe shoved Beca over as they laughed together. They engaged in small talk, discussing their days, when Beca noticed that Chloe was gravitating closer and closer to her. Chloe hand now danced over Beca, lighted caressing her fingertips down to her wrists and back up. As much as Beca was enjoying it, she knew it had to end.

"Chlo, Baby, we're in public," the brunette reminded Chloe, lightly picking up the redhead's dainty wrist and placing it back in the safe zone.

"I don't care," Chloe simply replied with a shrug, placing her hand back on top of Beca's, laying her head on Beca's shoulder.

Beca's heart soar at the actions. Sure, it was lunch time and all the "important" people would surely be off campus eating, it still meant Chloe was trying. The brunette turned her head slightly, placing a quick kiss on Chloe's head before anyone could see, and smiled.

_It's a start. _

* * *

Chloe knew she had to make an effort, some sort of gesture to let Beca know she was in this too. She could make all the moves she wanted when they were alone, but that would never prove to the brunette how badly she wanted to be with her.

So when Chloe made the serious decision to cuddle up to Beca's side when they were on the north lawn, her heart was working in overdrive.

_You're over thinking it, Beale. Just do it. _

Chloe placed her hand carefully on top of Beca's, in a friendly enough manner.

_Not good enough, Chloe._

The redhead then decided to start gently caressing Beca's right hand. Once she began the motion, her worries drifted away.

"Chlo, baby, we're in public," Beca interrupted. Of course Beca would be mindful of her feelings. One of the million reasons why she loved Beca.

"I don't care," Chloe replied as she decided to cuddle up even further into Beca, laying her head on the brunette's shoulder. She was so at ease with Beca. Being with the brunette made her carefree. By the way Beca lit up at the gesture, Chloe could tell she made the right decision. When Beca leaned over and kissed the top of her head, Chloe knew she had.

* * *

Beca walked Chloe to her next class and was rewarded with a bone-crushing hug at the door.

"Bye baby," Chloe whispered in a sultry tone directly into the brunette's ear, giving her shivers. She lightly kissed Beca's ear before letting her go and pulling back.

"Bye gorgeous, I'll see you later," Beca replied, glowing from what had occurred in the past hour. Chloe turned and winked at Beca before walking through the door, that the brunette held open, and took her seat.

Beca turned on her heels and headed down the hallway with a smile. Things may just get better yet. Her thoughts were interrupted by an obnoxious yelling of her name down the hall.

"BECAAAAW!" Jesse crowed, fast walking to catch up with her. He caught up and threw his arm around Beca's shoulders naturally.

"Hey Jess," Beca greeted. Jesse pulled back fast and did a double take.

"Did THEE Bad ass Beca Mitchell just greet me? By my actual name no less?" he question in mock stun.

Beca punched the boy in the shoulder and continued walking. "I'm in a good mood today, that's all," Beca answered with a small smile.

Jesse grinned. "Hm, what did the fabulous redhead do this time?"

"She-I don't know, she's just being a lot more...open. Like she's starting not to care. I-I like it," Beca explained, grinning.

Jesse high fived Beca before continuing. "Awesome! That's great Becs."

"Yeah, yeah it is," the brunetter answered, still beaming goofily.

"So," Jesse drew. "You gunna ask her to prom?"

_Fuck. _

_Prom. _

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'll admit this ended up being a bit of a filler, but I tried to add as much as I could to make it interesting. And the prom mayhem begins! Of course, for a girl like Chloe, prom is like the MTV movie awards of high school, so of course this night will be important to her. I should have another chapter up by tonight, who knows, maybe more ;) Reviews and so much thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about my little hiatus there, I know I promised you guys more! I'm in school to become a producer, and it's not too often when project get thrown my way, so I had to take it. But, I'm here now, so we can all breathe again ;)**

* * *

Chloe walked out her front door, intent upon going to school, when she looked to her feet and saw a purple package with a note attached to the top laying pn her doorstep. The redhead quickly picked up the package, impatiently ripping open the note.

_"Good morning my Princess. I can't wait to see your beautiful face today. I love you Baby xoxo."_

Chloe's smile grew wide at the note and she read it a few more times. She carefully put the note back into it's envelope and put it inside her bag. She then lifted the package off the step and tore off the wrapping. Inside, was a box of her favorite—and very expensive—chocolates. Chloe's heart took off at the gesture.

She put the chocolates into her bag as well and skipped off towards her car, with a smile firmly in place.

She was ready to tell Beca how she really felt.

* * *

Beca opened her locker and placed her anatomy book inside. She reached for another book when her locker was slammed shut. She looked over to see the culprit was a suspicious looking redhead.

"Babe, I kind of need that book," Beca said, carefully taking in Chloe's wild look. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and quickly pulled her along. "Or not," Beca refuted.

Chloe pulled them into the nearest empty classroom and shut the door. She then brought Beca into a passionate kiss. The redhead took her time nipping and biting, making sure to put all of her emotion into this kiss.

Beca pulled back when oxygen became necessary. "Mm," Beca moaned. "You taste like chocolate," she said knowingly with a smile.

"A gift from my super hot brunette," Chloe said, pulling Beca back in for another round. Chloe was being so passionate, Beca couldn't help but smile into it.

"What's gotten in to you today? Whatever it is, it should get into you more. Wait," Beca took back, realizing how oddly that had sounded.

Chloe giggled but then sobered. She pulled Beca's face as close to hers as possible without touching. She leaned in closer and said her next sentence, slow and clear, emphasizing every word.

"I. Love. You."

Beca felt as if she could die right there. Chloe had finally said it.

"You, um, you do?" Beca asked cautiously.

Chloe laughed and placed a light kiss on Beca's lips. "I love you, Beca Jolene Mitchell. I love you so much," she finished with another kiss.

"Good," Beca said as she suddenly picked Chloe up by the back of her jean-clad thighs and hoisted her onto a desk. The redhead yelped, but quickly wrapped her legs around the smaller girl's waist. Beca swooped down and whispered against Chloe's lips.

"I love you so fucking much Chloe Elise Beale."

The two continued their passionate exchange until they were interrupted by the door opening and the loud clearing of one's throat.

"Mhm hmm," the man began. "This is, uh, my classroom."

Beca's face grew bright red as she pulled back slightly from Chloe, feeling mortified. Chloe, however, pulled Beca back to her. "Let's go Becs," she said quietly with a wink and a light kiss. She hopped off the desk and straightened out her clothes. "Sorry sir," she briefly acknowledged the teacher. The redhead grabbed a still stunned Beca's hand and pulled her along.

* * *

After Chloe and Beca had lunch together, in town, they came back to campus and parted ways, with the promise of meeting up later. Beca walked into her study hall period and made eye contact with Jesse. She walked over to his table and received a light shove to her shoulder.

"Thanks for ditching me at lunch today Becs," Jesse said with no real sense of anger.

Beca grinned. "Sorry bro, I was with Chloe," Beca said cooly, but bursting at the seams with excitement on the inside.

"Oh yeah, how did that go? I bet she loved the chocolate. Girls eat that kind of stuff like candy...literally."

Beca was about to respond when she felt her phone vibrate. She had a feeling she knew who the message was from, so she excused herself from Jesse for a moment to read the text.

*_In case you forgot, I love you. -xoxo C_*

Beca's face broke out into a huge smile and she quickly formed a response. Jesse noticed the lift in Beca's face and looked over suspiciously.

"What's the good news?" Jesse questioned.

Beca simply smiled and held out her phone to the boy proudly. When Jesse got through reading the message, his jaw nearly dropped. He reached over and grabbed Beca into a headlock. "Damn B! Look at you!" he joked.

Beca pushed him away and threw mock punches at him. "I know, I know. This is, ah, like the best day ever."

Jesse continued to wrestle his friend. "You're the man B. I should be like worshipping you." A lightbulb went off in Jesse's head. "So, do you think you could-"

"No," Beca cut him off. "You're on your own with Aubrey. She kind of still doesn't know," Beca trailed off.

"What?" Jesse asked disbelievingly. "How long has it been Becs?"

Beca sighed and turned away. "Two and a half months."

Jesse's eyes grew wide and his brow creased. "Beca, wow. Almost three months. I mean-"

"I know Jess. Don't you think I know?" Beca cut him off again. "Look, I need to just take this one step at a time. This," she gestured to her phone, "is a step."

Jesse realized his friend's distress and decided to lighten the situation. "I know Becs, you're right. Ms. Casanova over here," he said, swatting at her.

"Hey!" Beca shot back, pushing him over.

"Quiet in the library!" the librarian whisper shouted at them, sending Beca and Jesse a scolding look.

They shared a look before quietly cracking up. They calmed down minutes later. Jesse laid a hand on Beca's back.

"I'm happy for you, B."

"I'm happy too."

* * *

*_I could never forget. I've had the best day with you today, the best three months actually, and I hope it continues. I love you so much Princess._*

Chloe read the text to herself a few times with a giddy grin. She quickly locked the text so it couldn't be erased from her phone and slipped it into her pocket in time to come face to face with Aubrey.

"Chloe!" Aubrey exclaimed, pulling the redhead in for a hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," the blonde said, pulling back with a pout.

It was true. Any and all of Chloe's free time had lately been going to Beca. The redhead hadn't even really noticed that she hadn't seen Aubrey or Tom within the past few days. Chloe didn't really mind the Tom part, but she did miss her best friend.

"I know Aubs, I've just been super busy with homework," Chloe replied.

_Not a complete lie._

"Well we need to hangout, today!" Aubrey said excitedly clapping her hands.

"Um," Chloe began. "Actually, I'm going to Beca's today."

"Ugh," Aubrey expelled. "Why are you spending so much time with her? She's so...not like us."

Chloe looked at her best friend for a moment.

_She's your best friend Chloe, she'll understand._

Chloe took a depth breath before beginning. "Aubrey. She's really not that bad. No, scratch that, she's not bad at all. She's actually important to me, and I would hope that you, my best friend, would understand that. Just, please stop judging her and promise me you'll try to get to know her. Please. For me," the redhead finished with her signature pout and puppy dog eyes.

Aubrey thought for a moment, taken aback by Chloe's words. She sighed heavily and relented. "I'm only doing this for you Chloe."

Chloe smiled brightly and pulled her best friend into a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks Bree."

Aubrey hugged back, giving into a small smile. "Yeah yeah."

The two continued to walk and make plans, arms linked together. They walked to the end of the quad and decided to a sleepover on Saturday. Aubrey bid Chloe goodbye and continued out to her car.

Chloe grabbed her phone and sent Beca a text, making her way to her own car.

* * *

*_I told Aubrey that you were important to me and she would have to get used to it. I didn't tell her everything yet, but I did tell her that you were in my life and you weren't going anywhere. I'll tell her, promise. -xoxo C_*

Beca read the text and smiled. Chloe was trying.

*_You didn't tell her everything, but it's a step. I'll see you at my house Baby._"

Jesse and Beca got inside her car and started for home.

"She told Aubrey that I would be in her life. She didn't tell her everything, but she did tell her something. It's a start," Beca revealed to the brunette boy.

Jesse smiled. Chloe really was making an effort today. "She's come a long way today Becs, that's great."

Beca nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it really is."

"So, prom then? Come on Becs, it would be perfect! Like she would say anything but yes," Jesse encouraged.

Beca thought to herself for a moment.

_Prom could be the perfect way to let everyone know. And you could totally sweep her off her feet Mitchell. _

"Actually," Beca replied. "I think I will ask her to prom."

* * *

**A/N: And here we are at double digits, what what! I just want to thank you guys and I can't believe I have 80+ followers for this story. It's really humbling. 100+ is the goal ;) The next chapter will either be up tonight or tomorrow! Just a hint, it's going to be BIG, so I might need to extra time to make it perfect. Thanks again and leave your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry guys! It's my mom's birthday so I've been pretty busy all day. I'd like to take a moment to address a review I got from a guest, which hopefully won't come off as rude or condescending. I have the talent of really sticking my foot in my mouth, so I apologize if this comes across as differently than I had intended. I would like to start by pointing out that this story is a work of fiction. So obviously, things aren't always going to seem realistic. As well, I am not gay. I can only imagine how hard it has to be for someone to come out. I know it takes a very strong person, so I apologize if I am at all downplaying such a major moment in someone's life, but I also imagine everyone handles it differently. It may seem in the story that Beca is being unreasonable by getting impatient with Chloe. I view it as looking at how much I absolutely love my boyfriend, and how devastatingly heartbreaking it would be if I couldn't let the world know. Also, Chloe being portrayed as the "villain" in the situation but really just being afraid was kind of my whole point I was trying to get across, but I guess I haven't done eloquently enough. So as I said, this is not supposed to come off as mean, rude, or condescending. I put a lot into this story and I am glad so many of you enjoy it and support me in writing it. If you feel as if I am being disrespectful in anyway, please tell me, write me a pm or a review or simply don't read this story. Thank you all so much and sorry for such a long note. I just wanted to get that cleared up. Now to get the story underway!**

* * *

"Baby!" Chloe exclaimed from down the hall. Beca's ears perked at the name and turned to see the redhead rushing towards her. She quickly scanned the hall to see it fairly full, and even did a quick look around for Tom.

Beca decided that Chloe indeed meant her and waited for her at the door. Chloe finally got to Beca and pulled her into a tight squeeze. Chloe placed a kiss on the brunette's lips in a lightning fast step and pulled her back against her body.

_She just kissed me in a hallway full of people. Quick, but it happened. _

Beca looked to the people standing around her, all too engrossed in their own worlds to care about hers, redheaded and blue eyed.

"What are you looking at, Becs?" Chloe asked as she pulled back and surveyed Beca's confused look.

Beca shook her head and smiled at the redhead. "Just you."

Chloe beamed at Beca and began to walk, dragged her along, arms linked. Beca enjoyed the moment before breaking their peaceful silence. "So, I have something pretty big coming up that I've been planning for you," the brunette teased.

Chloe pulled Beca to a stop and gave her the pout, already knowing the brunette would not give up what is was easily. "And before you add the puppy dog eyes, no, I'm not telling you. This, my dear, will be a surprise I'm keeping to myself."

Chloe pouted again and pulled Beca along. "No fair," she whined.

Beca laughed and kissed the side of Chloe's head. "Don't worry Baby, it'll be worth the wait."

* * *

"Chlo!"

The redhead looked up from her book during her study hall period to see Tom approaching her. The redhead sighed heavily, marked her page, and closed her book.

Chloe had not seen or spent much time with the jock within the last few weeks. Apart from the occasionally lunch with friends, she had not bothered to talk to or go out with Tom, seeing virtually no change in her social status or life.

"Hey, so I was talking with the guys and we've been planning the limo ride. You need to get your girls together and decide-" Tom was cut off.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Chloe asked, sincerely confused.

"For prom, Chlo. Obviously. Where else would I take you in a limo?" Tom replied rudely.

Chloe furrowed her brow and bit her lip. She really didn't want to go to prom with Tom. The only reason she could see having to go with him is because: 1. Everyone expected as much and 2. They were a guaranteed win for prom king and queen.

The redhead could care less if she won the title. Before, this would've mattered to Chloe. But now, all that mattered were stormy blue eyes and the heart that went along with them.

"Tom, I—" Chloe tried.

"Chloe, you're obviously going with me, right?" Tom asked disbelievingly.

_He didn't even ask me. Not that I expected it to be in a cute way, but he didn't even say "Hey Chlo, wanna go to prom?" Beca would've asked me, and she would've put her all into the proposal. Wait, what if she wanted to ask me? That's not really Beca's scene, she'd probably hate something like prom. But still, she would go if she knew how important it was to me. _

"Chloe, hello? What the hell has been wrong with you lately?" Tom questioned, waving his hand in Chloe's face.

"Huh?" Chloe replied, coming out of her thoughts. "Oh, Tom I just—"

"Tommy! Aye! Hey Chlo!" a group of guys shouted at Chloe and Tom as they rounded the table.

"Hey guys! I was just telling chloe the plan for prom! The party afterwards is going to be insane!" Tom told his boys.

"You got that right! You're coming, right Chlo?" one of the boys asked.

Chloe was stuck. Everyone was expecting her and Tom to go together. Everyone was expecting her and Tom to win the title. She didn't want to deny Tom in front of all his friends, that's just not right. Beca probably wouldn't care, as long as she broke things off with Tom that night. Chloe formulated a plan.

"Y-yeah, of course. I wouldn't miss it," Chloe replied with fake enthusiasm, painting on a smile.

Chloe would go to prom with Tom, win the title, break things off, and then go home to Beca.

If only things always went as planned.

* * *

"Becaw! today's the day! The big week-long prom extravaganza begins!" Jesse exclaimed, grabbing Beca into a hug.

The brunette shoved him off with a laugh. "Dude, you don't have to call it that. It's just my way of asking Chloe."

"But Becs, you're pulling out all the stops. She'll definitely feel like the luckiest girl in the world by the time the week is up!"

"Yeah," Beca replied nervously. "I hope so."

"Becs," Jesse softened. "It's going to work out. She loves you, you know," Jesse tried, throwing his arm over Beca's shoulders. Beca and Jesse came to a stop at the front library doors. They both looked inside to see Chloe, sitting and talking with Tom. Beca sighed and began to walk away from the library, Jesse follwing behind.

"Yeah, I know she loves me." Beca said sullenly. "But, I just hope this all works out."

* * *

"Hey Baby," Chloe greeted her beautiful brunette with a kiss on her cheek. It was just after school that day and the duo had decided to meet at Beca's house.

Beca wrapped the redhead in a tight hug. "Hello Love. You look beautiful today."

Chloe blushed. "You say that everyday Becs."

"It's true everyday," the brunette replied with a sincere shrug.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and lead her upstairs and into her room. When the pair walked in, Chloe gasped at what she saw.

"Becs...what..." is all the redhead could form. Her eyes danced around the room, covered in rose petals. A picnic had been set up in the middle of the room, complete with candles, music, and a Beca's laptop, loaded to Netflix.

Beca pulled Chloe into another hug, this one gentle and lingering.

"Why?" Chloe asked, muffled into Beca's shoulder.

Beca smirked. "Because I love you."

Chloe pulled the brunette into a long, heated kiss. Beca pulled back eventually. "Okay, none of that until we get done with this picnic."

* * *

Chloe's head currently rested on Beca's shoulder, arm thrown over the brunette's middle. Beca had both arms strongly wrapped around Chloe. The movie the pair had been watching on Netflix just ended and Chloe sat up with a yawn. She leaned over and close the laptop, leaving a kiss on Beca's lips in the process.

"What was all this Becs?" the redhead questioned. She had never had anyone do something this sweet for her "just because they love her."

"Well, it is also just because I love you," Beca began. "But, I guess I do have my ulterior motives."

Chloe settled herself on top of the brunette, straddling her lap. "Ulterior motives, huh?" Chloe asked teasingly, raising her eyebrows.

Beca laughed and placed her hands on the redhead's waist. "Not like that ya goof."

"Well what then?" Chloe asked, genuinely curious.

"I unfortunately cannot tell you. Today." Beca finished.

Chloe groaned. "You're killing me with this surprise Baby."

Beca was about to reply when Chloe phone vibrated in her back pocket, causing Beca to slip out a moan.

Chloe giggled and whipped out her phone, mood depressing when she saw the sender.

"What is it?" Beca asked, noting the redhead's change in mood.

Chloe got off Beca's lap and buried her head in the brunette's neck, unsure of how to tell her that it was Tom with information about more prom plans. "Chlo," Beca beckoned. "What?"

Chloe looked up at Beca with worried eyes. "Um, so you know prom is coming up..." the redhead trailed off.

Beca smiled. "Yeah, go on."

Chloe straightened up, refusing to make eye contact with the smaller girl. "Well, Tom is expecting me to go with him. He didn't even ask me, but he is just assuming I'll go with him. Trust me, I don't want to, but it's what everyone's expecting. And everyone's saying we're going to win prom king and queen. I don't even want the title. And I figured that's not really your thing anyway so it wouldn't matter. But of course I wouldn't make a decision without asking you so, yeah." Chloe ranted. "W-what do you think?" Chloe asked quietly, still refusing eye contact.

Beca's heart sank at Chloe's words.

_Of course fucking Tom would ruin everything. _

Chloe immediately picked up on Beca's anger and tried for damage control. "I-I don't need to go to prom Becs, it's stupid. I only agreed because we were in front of all his friends. Baby please don't be made at me I won't go, I'm so sorry. I-I'll tell him right now," the redhead finished with tears threatening to fall.

Beca sighed, choking back her own tears. "I-It's fine, Chloe. Go with him, I don't care," Beca replied coldly, turning away from Chloe. Her whole week full of surprises for the redhead were ruined.

Chloe forced herself into Beca's lap and tried to cuddle up to her, despite the brunette's protests. "Baby, please. Don't shut me out. I'm sorry. I'll tell him no," Chloe cried.

Beca bit her lip. She HATED seeing Chloe cry. However, she couldn't just let this go, not like everything else.

Chloe continued. "Baby, I won't go. You mean the world to me. I love you. Even if I did go, I swear to you I'd break things off with Tom for good the moment we were crowned. I **swear** Baby. I'd be going with Tom for the last time, and coming home to you for good. Please Baby," Chloe tried to reason, beginning to cry hysterically now.

Beca had to admit, this promise not only sounded sincere, but it sounded, well, promising. Chloe would finally be rid of Tom for good. And with his newly attained title of "prom king," he wouldn't need Chloe at his side, giving him the social boost anymore. Although Beca hated the idea, it just might work.

"Ugh, fine. I HATE that you're going with him. But if you can promise me that you'll be done with him for good after, I guess it makes sense," Beca concluded.

Chloe snuggled into Beca, still crying. "I promise Baby. I love you so much. I'm coming home to you that night Love. For good."

Beca pulled the redhead in closer and breathed deeply. "I believe you Baby," she said against her better judgment. Beca cradled Chloe and stood up, with her in her arms. "Come on Love, I just need a nap and to cuddle with my girl," she said as she made her way to her bed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, this chapter, while I'll admit is a little bit of a filler, was necessary for the prom portion to play out the way I want it to. Bare with me, our girls have to go through the hard times to get to their happy ending. Thank you for hanging on! I probably won't be updating tomorrow because I'll actually be busy for once, but expect an update Monday! Thank you so much and I hope my first author's note doesn't deter you from reviewing. I love hearing what you guys think and it's really important to me to know what you guys think. Thank you all and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! So thanks for getting me to 100+ follows! I really have a huge test I should be studying for, but I mean, 100+ follows!**

* * *

Beca extracted herself from Chloe's death grip and slid out of bed, looking for her discarded clothes. She pulled on her sweats and Chloe's shirt, and tiptoed out of the room carefully.

Beca decided to execute her week as planned, each day containing her new surprise for her redhead. She did, however, hold back on the actual asking of Chloe, looking into her bag, and pulling out the puzzle pieces and small black box.

She had planned on having a puzzle piece already set up at their new location each day, having Chloe collect them and finally put them together tonight. Beca sighed heavily, placing the pieces back inside the wooden box and sliding it back inside her bag. She then turned the small black box in her hands. This was the part she was unsure about, even if she was asking the redhead.

She heard footsteps down the hall and quickly shoved it into the pocket of her sweats and turned to see a sleepy redhead, draped in pink bedsheets.

"I got lonely," Chloe pouted, crossing her arms.

Chloe had to admit this night, this whole week really was magical. She wasn't sure what she had done to spark this surprise from her favorite brunette, but she definitely liked it.

Beca walked over to Chloe, pulling her into her arms. "What were you doing out here, Becs? the redhead asked, question muffled into Beca's shoulder.

"Just thinking," Beca responded quietly. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh," Chloe said softly. "W-what about?" The redhead was still slightly worried that Beca was still upset over the whole prom thing.

Beca smiled softly at Chloe. "Nothing important Baby, lets go to sleep."

As Beca walked back with Chloe in her arms, she felt the small black box rattle against her leg.

_Maybe another time. _

* * *

"BECAW!" Jesse shouted from across the walkway. The two decided to go hangout in the old park since they haven't spent that much time together lately.

Beca laughed and headed towards the brunette boy. "Hey dork," she replied, giving him a quick hug. The two began walking, and came to a stop at the lake. They began skipping rocks and bullshitting. They talked for several minutes about everything and then finally landed on the topic of Aubrey.

"Are you, Jesse Swanson, going to take the plunge of asking Aubrey, miss-stick-up-her-ass, Posen to prom?" Beca joked, shoving the boy forward.

Jesse smirked. "It depends, have YOU taken the plunge yet? Come on Becs, I need details!"

Beca's mood dropped and she threw her last stone into the lake with force. She sighed and turned to her best friend. "She's going with Tom."

Jesse's jaw dropped. "She said no?" he asked disbelievingly.

Beca shook her head. "No, I didn't even get to ask. She told me she was going with him the first night of 'prom extravaganza,' as you call it. But she did promise me that she would be done with him and all of this as soon as they got crowned, so I have some special things planned for her afterward," Beca finished.

"So, you didn't give her the—"

"No," Beca cut him off. "I didn't."

Jesse was mentally enraged. Chloe was jerking around his best friend and he didn't like it. Her "promises" were so empty and he was truly heartbroken that his best friend was in the receiving end of these empty promises and broken words. Jesse was going to express his dislike for the situation until he saw the "I'm-desperately-in-love-with-her" look adorning his best friend's face. He sighed and tried to make Beca feel better. "Well, she promised, so maybe it will all work out this time Becs. The plan, it sounds solid," he ended, trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah," Beca replied, looking out to the lake distantly. "Maybe this time."

* * *

"Ugh, Chlo, why are you making me come dress shopping for you to go to a prom that I can't even take you to?" Beca complained for what seemed like the millionth time as Chloe dragged her through the entrance of the mall.

"Baby, I said you didn't have to come, you agreed to it!" Chloe chimed in, walking on.

Beca smirks at the memory. "I was in a very compromising situation when you asked me, Beale. You play dirty," Beca said sourly.

Chloe pulled them to a stop and pulled at the lapels of Beca's button up. "If you get through this, we can play dirty later," the redhead said with a wink as her hands traveled dangerously south. Beca's head lolled back and eyes closed.

"Argh, fine Beale."

They walked through the mall hand in hand, walking into an array of different stores. It had been several weeks since Chloe first broke the news that she would going to prom with Tom to Beca, and the brunette was still a little bitter.

They walked into a dress shop and Chloe immediately filled Beca's arms with a selection of dresses. She pulled the brunette into the dressing area and sat her down outside of a room.

"Um, hello? I should get to come with you, I thought that was my whole purpose here?" Beca questioned.

Chloe smirked and pushed Beca back down in the chair. "I want to surprise you with them," she said as she closed the door.

Beca pulled out her phone and dabbled on it until she heard Chloe zipping up her first dress. "I'm coming out Baby," Chloe called.

"If only," Beca shot back quietly to which she received a loud SHUT UP.

Beca watched as Chloe opened the door and her whole world went still. The redhead had on a teal blue dress with a silver beaded bodice. It was strapless and floor length and breathtaking. The dress hugged Chloe's body tightly and showed off a generous amount of skin, while still being tasteful. The teal and silver made Chloe's eyes pop in a mesmerizing fashion and the color contrast of her fiery red hair was captivating. Beca was speechless.

Chloe gave a twirl in the dress and giggled at Beca's reaction. "So, I'll take it as you approve?"

Beca snapped out of her trance and just groaned, slinking down into her chair.

Chloe questioned the younger girl's change of response and crouched down to Beca's level. "You don't like this one?"

Beca looked up and took in Chloe's vulnerable look. Beca traced Chloe's cheek bones with her thumbs and smiled softly. "No, I love this one Babe. I just realized that we could put you in a trash bag to this thing and you'd still take my breath away." Beca answered, looking away.

Chloe's heart warmed at the confession but quickly sobered. "And that's a bad thing?"

Beca straightened up. "I don't want you taking Tom's breath away..." she mumbled in response.

Chloe forced the brunette to look at her. She leaned in and gave her one of the most passionate kisses Beca has ever received. When she pulled back, she made Beca look at her again. "I love **you**. And that night, I'm leaving with **you**. I'll be with you up until the minute I have to leave and then the minute I can leave the dance I'm yours. I love you."

Beca smiled at the conviction in the redhead's words. "I love you too Baby. And, you look absolutely stunning in that dress, so much so, that when you walked out I forgot who I was for a moment. But then I quickly remembered I'm the luckiest person in the world."

Chloe beamed and leaned in for another kiss. She pulled back and popped back up. "Dress number two!"

* * *

The rest of their shopping experience went exactly the same, Chloe trying on dresses that absolutely took Beca's breath away.

_There is nothing this girl could look bad in._

Chloe had finally decided she wanted the teal number she had tried on first and her and Beca went back to retrieve it. They also shopped for matching shoes and were now just walking around the mall aimlessly, Chloe's bags in Beca's right hand, Chloe's right hand in Beca's left. They had decided to stop for a drink at Starbucks, so they walked inside and Beca put Chloe's bags down at a table while the redhead went to order for them.

"Two tall peppermint mochas, please," Chloe asked, pulling out her wallet, only to have her hand shoved away by a small brunette. Beca pulled out her money and quickly handed the man at the counter a $20. Beca collected her change, walking over to the pick up counter with her.

"I could've paid for that you know Becs," Chloe said. Beca always paid for dinner, their dates, coffee, everything. It made Chloe feel as if she was taking advantage of the smaller girl.

Beca shrugged. "I know, I like taking care of my girl though," Beca replied, pulling Chloe closer to her. Chloe fell into the embrace, burying her head in the brunette's neck, brushing her lips against Beca's neck. Beca smiled and squeezed the redhead, rubbing her back softly.

It felt so good to be able to be like this with Chloe, when the redhead was unguarded and carefree. Chloe began giving Beca small kisses along her neck, sliding her hands down to Beca's shoulders. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear their order being called.

**"CHLOE?!"**

That definitely was not their coffee order.

* * *

**A/N: I'll admit, this was a shorter chapter, but only because I wanted to be evil and I really wanted to end on that cliff hanger. But of course, I won't keep you all waiting for long. Review and much thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Told you guys I wouldn't keep you waiting long! I just can't stay away ;)**

* * *

**"CHLOE?!"**

Chloe froze at the sound of the voice. She quickly analyzed her current position in her head. She had been mid-kiss against Beca's neck, lips lingering. Her hands had somehow traveled south and were now resting dangerously close to the brunette's chest. Beca had her neck stretched to one side in order to allow Chloe more access, her own hands somehow found a not so friendly position on Chloe's ass.

Chloe was caught.

Beca quickly pulled away and created space between the two, likely trying to save Chloe's feelings.

The blonde looked between the both of them, wide eyed and speechless.

"Aubrey, I can ex—" Chloe began but was cut off.

Beca jumped into action. "Chloe, I am **so** sorry. I just, I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to jump you like that," Beca acted, pulling ever further away from Chloe. Although Beca was doing this for the sake of the redhead, she ached for Beca to be near her to get through this.

Aubrey watched the act, still wide eyed, but not convinced. Chloe sighed and hung her head.

It's over Beale.

Chloe took a deep breath and picked her head up, moving back closer to Beca. "It's okay, Baby," Chloe whispered, delivering a kiss to Beca's cheek, in a silent thanks.

Aubrey scoffed at the action, not believing the sight in front of her. "WHAT is going on, Chloe?" the blonde questioned, crossing her arms, waiting for an explanation. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and the brunette gave it squeeze, letting her know she wasn't going anywhere.

"Beca and I, we're a thing. Obviously. And I didn't mean to hide it from you Aubs, but I was just scared of your reaction. You already didn't like Beca when I was just friends with her, I didn't know how you'd react if you found out she's way more than just my friend." Chloe went on. "I-I love her. Like really love her, in ways I could never even like Tom. I tried to tell you Aubrey, the day you asked about my necklace, I said it was someone special to me. Well, it is. It's Beca. I really hope you'll still be able to love me and accept me because you've been my best friend for 7 years and I don't think I could handle not having you, but I can't handle not being with Beca either. I love you Bree, and I hope you can accept this. Please," Chloe finished, tears wracking her body.

Beca wanted to pull her in, but she knew now wasn't her time. She looked at Aubrey expectantly, sending her a message through her look. 'You have a choice. What are you going to do now?' was the silent message sent between lover and best friend. Beca was trying to be supportive of Chloe wanting her best friend's approval, but she would surely kick Aubrey's bony ass if she even thought about making a negative comment about the redhead or her choices.

Aubrey stood there, speechless. She looked at Chloe, completely losing it, and realized this was a big deal for her best friend. She exchanged looks with Beca, sort of a peace offering, before lunging forward and pulling the redhead into her arms.

"Shh, it's okay Chlo. I'm still here, I'm not leaving over something like that," Aubrey cooed into Chloe's hair.

Beca had to admit, although the blonde was portrayed as mega bitch, she had a soft spot for Chloe.

_Everyone does._

"I was going to tell you Bree, but how do I tell everyone? I just-I-don't know. But I'm going to after prom. I don't want to hide my love for Beca anymore," Chloe said, looking up and taking Beca's hand, still enveloped in Aubrey's embrace.

"It's okay, Chlo. We still have a lot to talk about, but as long as she make you happy and treats you like you deserve, then I'll be okay with it," Aubrey said, sending Beca a 'hurt-her-and-I'll-kill-you' look. Beca sent back the same glare. Beca squeezed Chloe's hand and rubbed ensuring circles on the back of her hand.

Chloe looked back between Beca and her best friend and realized something she hadn't previously.

_It's going to be okay. _

* * *

_*She's your best friend Love, and she already said she's fine with it, as long as you're happy. Do I make you happy?* _

_*You know you do Baby. I'm just nervous. I'm glad this isn't the end of our friendship though, Bree means a lot to me. -xoxo C*_

_*And you Beale, mean the world to me. I love you and you'll be fine. Good luck, and call me when you're done, I'll pick you up.*_

_*I love you too Baby. Thank you for being you. I can't wait to see you later, muah. -xoxo C*_

Chloe took a deep breath and slide her phone back into her pocket. Her and Aubrey had agreed to have lunch at Aubrey's house to talk about everything and Chloe was beyond nervous.

_What if she was just saying she approved so I wouldn't cry? Or because Beca was there to protect me? What if she asked me here to tell me she never wants to see me again? What if-_

The door being opened interrupted the redhead's thoughts. She gave Aubrey a small smile and looked back down at her feet.

"Come on, Chlo," the blonde said, grabbing her best friend's hand and pulling her inside to sit in the kitchen. Chloe sat down and immediately began shuffling in her seat. "Stop fidgeting Chlo, you okay?" Aubrey asked.

"I-um-I'm—" Chloe tried.

"Nervous?" Aubrey asked again. Chloe only nodded her head slowly. Aubrey smiled. "Chloe, you're my best friend. It's going to take a lot more than some alt girl to ruin our friendship," the blonde said in good nature with a wink. Chloe looked up and saw nothing but care in her best friend's eyes. She began crying again.

Aubrey rushed to Chloe's side, pulling her into a hug, stroking her red mane. "Chloe, it's okay. I'm not mad you didn't tell me. But why didn't you tell me? Don't you know me better by now to know that I'd support you in anything you did?" Aubrey questioned, pulling back.

"You already didn't like me hanging out with her, how was I supposed to say I was dating her?" Chloe asked, wiping her tears.

Aubrey understood where the redhead was coming from, and was kicking herself a little for making Chloe feel that way. "Chlo, you are my best friend. You mean so much to me. I wouldn't let anything ruin 7 years of friendship. Anything."

Chloe looked up at Aubrey. "So, you don't care that-that I want to be with a-a girl? With Beca?" Chloe asked, small and vulnerable.

Aubrey looked directly at Chloe and smiled. "Not in the slightest."

Chloe felt a wave of relief crash over her and she flung herself into the blonde's arms. "I love you, Bree."

Aubrey hugged Chloe to her and smiled. "I love you too, Chlo.

* * *

The two continued on with their lunch like nothing had changed, because it hadn't. Chloe had her best friend's approval and it felt amazing. She felt ready to leave Tom and be with Beca. She couldn't wait for prom night.

"So," Aubrey began. "Beca is really a closet romantic?" she questioned disbelievingly.

"Aubrey, she gave me this necklace. She takes me on dates. They're always to new places and she always pays. She compliments me and actually means it. She set up a whole week of surprises for me like a month ago just because she loves me. She really loves me," Chloe beamed.

Aubrey looked at the pure joy radiating out of Chloe's features. As long as Beca was good to her, she was good for her.

"And you love her?" Aubrey asked. Chloe let out a sweet giggle and nodded her head vigorously.

"I love her so much, Bree."

Aubrey straightened up. "Well then, I guess as long as you love her and she treats you right, then I can tolerate the little alt girl."

"Her name is Beca. And yes, she treats me like a princess," Chloe replied, still spilling over with happiness. Chloe's phone vibrated and she read over the text, smiling to herself. "Speaking of Beca, she's here to get me."

Aubrey and Chloe walked to the door and opened it. Chloe turned and gave Aubrey a huge hug. "Thank you for being my best friend Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled. "Thanks for being mine, Chloe."

Chloe detached herself from Aubrey and walked towards Beca, giving her a huge, sloppy kiss to her cheek. Beca pulled back with a dopey grin on her face and Chloe giggled. Aubrey could be okay with this.

"Mitchell," Aubrey greeted.

"Posen," Beca replied.

Chloe laughed. "I'll get you to to be friends if it's the death of me," Chloe said aloud, grabbing the brunette's hand.

Beca and Aubrey both laughed at Chloe, but both knew they would humor her.

"I suppose I could hangout with Posen if it meant making you smile,"the brunette replied cooly, earning a groan from Aubrey and a kiss from Chloe.

"That will take some getting used to," Aubrey said, refraining from scrunching her nose. "But I guess, for Chloe."

Chloe continued to make dinner plans for the girls for next week. Aubrey and Beca exchanged glances of understanding, knowing they would try for the redhead.

"Hey Aubrey, I could make this a double date. Jesse is very available. Almost undesirably so," the brunette advertised, earning a smack from Chloe.

"Be nice. He's your best friend. And a very good match for you, Bree," Chloe said, turning on the pout. She flashed the puppy dog eyes and knew Aubrey was a goner.

"Fine!" Aubrey threw her hands up in the air. "He was nice enough when I was plastered. Invite him," she relented.

The girls solidified their plans and bid their good byes. Beca opened Chloe's door for her and then got into the car herself. Before she got the chance, Chloe reached across the console and grabbed Beca's hand, intertwining their fingers and placing small kisses on the brunette's knuckles. Beca smiled brightly at Chloe, reaching over and kissing the side of her head.

"Becs?"

"Yes Love?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Princess."

* * *

The night of prom was quickly approaching, much to Beca's dismay. On one hand, she was excited for the Chloe to finally be hers. On the other hand, she was not to thrilled about seeing Chloe with Tom beforehand. She did, however, have big plans for Chloe that night. she wanted it to be magical for the redhead, one of the best nights she could imagine. Beca wanted to ensure Chloe that she would always be there to catch her, showing her that it was okay to fall.

Beca pushed those thoughts away as her and Chloe pulled into the driveway of Beca's house. Her parents were working late, so they decided to stay at the brunette's tonight.

They tiredly made their way upstairs and into Beca's room. The brunette sat down in her computer chair, yawning. She spun around to face Chloe, who looked equally as tired.

"Why don't you go get yourself all beautiful and sexy for me?" Beca asked the redhead with a smirk. Chloe simply replied with a kiss and sauntered over to the bathroom.

Beca was so caught up in her head thinking of ways to make prom night perfect she didn't hear Chloe come back in. Chloe cleared her throat and leaned against the doorframe.

Beca looked up and was met with the most beautiful sight in the world. Chloe was wearing an oversized t-shirt, hair thrown up in a bun, all makeup washed away.

"Perfect," Beca said as she pulled Chloe to her. They shared a few kisses before lying down in Beca's bed.

"I love you Baby, so much," Chloe said, hands tracing Beca's face.

Beca smiled and leaned into the redhead's touch. She shifted and kissed Chloe's forehead. "I love you too Chlo. You're my world."

* * *

**A/N: Since I ended on a cliffhanger last time, I decided to end it with fluff this time. I felt the development of the Chloe-Aubrey relationship now that Beca is in the picture deserved a chapter. Now that Chloe told Aubrey, things should be smooth sailing from here on out right? You wish! Don't expect another update until Wednesday after my exam, but it will be worth the wait! I shall now use this author's note for shameless self-promotion. While you are waiting on my next update, don't be afraid to use my other one shots to hold yourself over with a Bechloe fix ;) Review, and thank you all so much. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry this took so long! So without further ado...**

* * *

"Becs, come on! You promised we would have lunch with them today, and Jesse's waiting!" Chloe exclaimed as she jumped on the brunette who was yet to get out of bed.

"Umfvhbg," Beca muttered, wrapping her arms around Chloe and burying her head in the redhead's neck. Chloe giggled and indulged her for a few minutes. Then she sat up abruptly and shook Beca.

"Baby, come on!" Chloe said, scooting away from the smaller girl. Beca reached out to Chloe without looking up from her pillow and scooted closer to the girl.

"Come back here," she replied, half asleep. Chloe hopped even further away, laughing.

"Come get me," she said suggestively, darting away from the bed.

Beca rolled onto her back and smiled. "Nice try Chlo."

Chloe walked towards her bathroom and smirked when Beca looked her way. "Fine. Don't get up. But **I'M** going," the redhead said. She turned her back to the brunette and whipped off the oversized t-shirt she was wearing, tossing it at Beca. "I need to shower."

Beca ripped the shirt from her face and watched as Chloe sauntered into the bathroom. She scrambled from the bed after her. "I'm up! I'm up! I love lunch!" she called, chasing her into the bathroom.

* * *

"Nice Becaw, you're only 30 minutes late," Jesse said in mock anger as he climbed into the brunette's Prius.

Beca's face glowed a bright red while the redhead next to her busted out in laughter. "I-I, um,"

"And no, I don't want to know why you were late!" Jesse chimed in. Beca blew out a breathe of relief while Chloe caught hers from laughing. Jesse shivered at the thought and continued. "So anyway, Chloe. What do I need to know about Aubrey? This has to go well. I mean, if I have any actual shot with her at prom I need this to be perfect and what if it goes wrong? What if—"

"Whoa, Jess. Pump the breaks!" Beca teased.

Jesse shot Beca a glare through the rear view mirror. "Well sorry the perfect girl wasn't dropped in front of me in history class Beca."

Chloe smiled at the comment and Beca kissed Chloe's head. "You can't have my girl, sorry Bro," Beca continued to tease.

Jesse threw his arms up in the air. "Argh, I'm going to kill you!"

Chloe laughed and then joined in. "Babe, behave. And Jess, all you have to do is be yourself. You're a great guy and Aubrey would be lucky to have you," the redhead said honestly.

They pulled up to the cafe they were meeting Aubrey at. Jesse took a deep breath and put his game face on. "Thanks Chlo."

As they walked up to the door, Beca threw her arm around Jesse. "You got this, Bro," she encouraged.

Jesse nodded his head and smiled at the brunette. "Yeah. Thanks Becs."

* * *

Lunch had been going well for the four, including Beca and Aubrey actually getting along. Surprisingly, Aubrey and Jesse had hit it off as well. The couples were currently discussing the best kinds of music.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say I have to best music taste here," Beca broke in, seriously. Chloe shot Beca a "are-you-kidding-me" look along with a pout and the brunette quickly backtracked. "Except for Chloe." She turned towards the redhead. "You have great taste in music, Baby." Chloe giggled at how quickly Beca had submitted and kissed her.

"Thanks Love," she said with an added wink.

Aubrey and Jesse looked at each other and broke out laughing. Jesse made the form of a whip and the accompanying sounds, making Aubrey laugh harder. Beca gave a glare, but quickly changed her mood when Chloe began rubbing up her thigh teasingly, whispering "You know it's true Baby." Beca swallowed hard and continued. "Okay, Aubrey. Because Ace of Base is so in right now."

Aubrey gasped. "Ace of Base is classic," she said too seriously for comfort, looking to Jesse for support. Jesse instantly agreed.

"Totally. Ace of Base is, um, great," he replied enthusiastically.

Beca barked out a laugh. "Who's whipped now, Pal?"

Lunch continued on the same way, the four continuing to joke and tease. Chloe had snuggled up to Beca on their side of the booth, hand resting on the brunette's thigh, head resting in the crook of her neck. Beca had one arm thrown over the back of the booth, wrapped around Chloe. She turned and placed several small kisses atop red curls. Aubrey and Jesse both smiled at the action but carried on with the conversation.

Chloe turned her head to the side to speak into Beca's ear. "I love you, you know that?" she asked.

Beca smiled at how cute Chloe could be. She looked directly into the redhead's eyes. "I'm so in love with you, Chloe Beale." Chloe leaned up to give the brunette a kiss and then snuggled back into her side.

Aubrey engaged in Jesse's conversation, but couldn't help and notice the two in front of her. She had never seen Chloe that happy. She smiled to herself and continued to talk with Jesse.

* * *

Beca, Chloe, and Jesse climbed back into the brunette's car after lunch. They had a great time and Jesse and Aubrey really seemed to enjoy each other's company. Once the doors were closed, Jesse bounced around the back seat rambunctiously.

"SHE IS SO INTO ME!" the brunette boy exclaimed, doing a victory dance. "Go Jesse, Go Jesse," he chanted.

Chloe burst into laughter as Beca just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Dude, totally. Ace of Base, Jess? Really?" Beca teased.

"Hey!" Jesse said defensively, raising his arms. "Whatever makes her happy!"

"Aw!" Chloe exclaimed. "That was so sweet," she crooned.

Beca gave Chloe a sideways look. "I-I'm sweet, right?"

Chloe grabbed Beca's face forcing her to look the redhead's way. "The sweetest," she whispered before giving the brunette a kiss. She pulled back with a wink and sat back in her seat.

Beca looked at the redhead, speechless. "Gross," Jesse fake cough, shuttering yet again.

"Shut it, Swanson. So, are you going to ask your lady love to prom?" Beca questioned.

Jesse stiffened. "W-What if she says no? I'm not exactly in her "crowd."

Beca got a weird feeling in her stomach at Jesse's worries. She glanced over to the redhead holding her hand and mentally sighed.

_I know the feeling. _

Chloe's phone vibrated, so she grabbed it and read the message quickly. She began squealing.

"What is wrong with you, Woman?" Beca asked, covering her right ear. Chloe shot her a glare and she rephrased her question. "I mean, what's up Honey?"

Chloe smiled triumphantly. "That's better. Look!" The redhead held out her phone for Beca and Jesse to see.

_*Chlo! I had a great time with him! Make Beca come to another lunch so she can bring him! Maybe we can go to a movie on Friday? ;) -APosen*_

Jesse beamed victoriously. "Then yes, definitely asking her to prom. And I love movies!" the brunette boy exclaimed.

"Count me out," Beca said, holding onto her long hatred of movies.

Chloe looked at Beca with her infamous puppy dog eyes. "Please Baby," she asked.

Beca sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with Chloe. "I'm kidding, count me in."

"Yay!" the redhead and brunette boy clapped together.

Beca just rolled her eyes. Going to the movies with her best friend and the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen couldn't be too bad. Even if Aubrey was going to be there.

* * *

Monday approached quickly. But this wasn't any Monday. This was the Monday before prom.

Chloe was less than thrilled about actually going to prom, more looking forward to her plans for before and after. The redhead would get ready at with Beca at her house and the brunette would stay with her until the limo came. Then after prom, she would go home with Beca. She couldn't wait for those times.

Chloe continued on throughout the halls, intent on getting some studying done. She walked into the library, finding a cosy spot in the back. She sent a quick text to Beca letting her know where she was and told her to come join if she got lonely.

The redhead pulled out her textbook and began reading. She had gotten so caught up in her dissection of Shakespeare that she didn't see the tall jock approach her.

"What the hell is up, Chloe?" Tom asked harshly.

Chloe rolled her eyes before looking up at the boy. She took note that he seemed pretty angry about whatever he was going on about. She shut her book and looked back up at him. "What the hell are you talking about, Tom? she gave back rudely. It wasn't typically in the redhead's nature to give back what Tom gave out, but she found herself quickly growing tired of how he talked to her.

Tom looked taken aback, but continued on. "What the hell I'm talking about is that Jake was at Luna's Saturday getting lunch and he said he saw you having lunch with that fucking girl and he weird friend."

Chloe's anger bubbled up inside her, but she knew this was not the time or place to fight. "I was having lunch with Beca, Aubrey, and Jesse. My friends," the redhead stated calmly but firmly.

Tom looked at Chloe disbelievingly. "Yeah? Friends? He also said you look pretty cozy with that bitch," Tom said, anger increasing.

Chloe bit back the comments that wanted so desperately to break.

_Only five more days of him, Beale. No need for added drama. _

"Beca and I are friends. Close Friends at that. If you don't like it, then oh well Tom."

Tom sighed intensely, but realized Chloe was not backing down on this. "Fine. Whatever, Chloe. The limo will be at your house at 7, so be ready." Tom picked his bag up and stormed off, obviously still mad about Beca.

Chloe just shook her head and looked at her phone.

_*I'm on my way over there right now, Baby. Everything is lonely without my girl.*_

Chloe beamed at her phone. She could handle five more days of Tom if it meant forever with Beca. All she had to do was get through prom.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I believe the next chapter will be the fateful prom! I'm not 100% certain just because I don't actually have this story planned out at all, I just sit down at my computer when I know it's time to post a chapter and go haha. But I do have a four-day weekend this weekend, so you can only imagine what that means ;) Thanks as always, and review please. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Whoa guys, so sorry! I don't even know why this took so long! I spent a lot of time brainstorming though, and I have a few ideas for some stories in the works ;) someone actually suggested a sequel? I wasn't thinking about one, but let me know how you feel. Anyway, onward!**

* * *

_*Hey Sexy, what are you wearing? ;)*_

Chloe read this message and smiled. It was currently Friday and she was in her last class of the day. It was the day before prom and Beca had been making the week extra special for the redhead, whether it be taking her to a nice dinner, indulging her in movies, and other little things that made Chloe's heart race. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she wasn't complaining either.

_*Considering you saw me, oh an hour ago, you would know I'm wearing my cheer uniform. My very tight, very short, cheer uniform. -xoxo C*_ Chloe sent back, smirking. She indeed was wearing her cheer uniform which was indeed very short. She loved getting the brunette all worked up, especially in the most inconvenient times. Her phone vibrated almost instantly.

_*Damn it Baby, an hour is too long. I definitely can't wait to see you after this.*_

Chloe, pleased with herself that Beca was responding this way, decided to tease her a bit more.

_*Oh really? Are you going to let me do a little cheer for you? -xoxo C*_

_*Fuck Chlo, don't tease me right now. I need to see you RIGHT after class.*_

Chloe giggled at how much Beca seemed to need her right now, loving that she could have that effect on someone. No one wanted her the way Beca did. Sure, Chloe was the most wanted girl in the school, but no one wanted her and her heart the way the brunette did. She decided to relent her teasing.

_*Don't stress Love, I'll take care of you. -xoxo C*_

The bell rang and Chloe hopped out of her seat and ran towards the door, intent on finding a sexy brunette with a smirk to kill.

* * *

Beca bolted out her classroom, practically running to wherever Chloe was. She saw a flash of red before her and then her arms were full of a bright red ball of energy. Beca wrapped her arms around her tighter, picking her up, and took in that pleasant coconut smell she loves. She turned her head to nuzzle into Chloe's neck, eliciting a giggle from the redhead.

"Mmm, I missed you Becs," Chloe whispered into the brunette's ear.

Beca took in another whiff of Chloe's smell. "Mm, I missed you too Sexy." Beca put Chloe down but pulled her flush against herself. Chloe just let out another laugh.

"Behave," she mock commanded. Beca reluctantly pulled back.

"So, I happen to have special plans for us tonight, so I will pick you up at 6 my lady," Beca said with a small bow.

Chloe's eyes lit up at the thought of yet another one of the brunette's surprises. "Can I have a tiny clue?" she said, placing her hands on Beca's arms, rubbing up and down gently. She stepped closer into Beca's bubble and continued her actions.

Beca's eyes closed slightly, but then she recoiled. "Ah ah ah, behave," Beca teased.

Chloe pouted but Beca quickly shut her eyes.

"None of that!" the brunette exclaimed, trying not to picture Chloe with that adorable pout. She brought the redhead in closer.

"I'll see you tonight Baby," she whispered and started to pull away.

Chloe threw her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her back to herself. "Can't wait," she whispered, placing a soft but lingering kiss on the brunette's cheek. Beca flushed at the action but hugged Chloe back. She finally pulled away and headed towards her car.

When Beca got a good distance away from her, Chloe called out to her.

"Becs!"

The brunette turned around to see Chloe standing there with that megawatt grin she falls for every time. She sent her a questioning glance and waited for a response.

"I love you."

Beca beamed. She quickly came out of her thoughts and smiled at the redhead.

"I love you too Gorgeous."

Chloe stood back and watched as Beca walked away. She leaned against the set of lockers behind her back and just watched. Once the brunette was out of sight, she hurried to her own car, excited about what the night had in store for her and Beca.

* * *

Beca's pants grew louder and she helped work Chloe to her high. The redhead's moans were driving Beca further and further off the edge. She knew they were both close and continued working her fingers, kissing her way up Chloe's body.

Beca had been working the whole week, not only to make Chloe feel loved and special, but to hold as a reminder when the time came to tell Tom that everything would be okay. That Chloe would always be safe and loved with Beca.

Chloe finally hit her high and breathed out a strangled moan.

"I love you."

Beca helped her ride it out and then the redhead collapsed on top of her, snuggling into her chest. Chloe brushed her lips against Beca's and then let sleep quickly overtake her.

However, right before she subdued, she heard the brunette's reply.

"I love you with my whole heart, Chloe Beale."

In that moment, Chloe had everything she ever wanted.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Beca's eyes snapped open.

_Prom day._

The next morning came too quickly for either one of their likings. Chloe was less than thrilled about having to go to prom with the pigheaded jock and still a little bummed that she couldn't go with Beca. The brunette was still upset over the whole plan of Chloe going with Tom, but wouldn't let on in fear of hurting the redhead.

Chloe laid there, replaying the night over and over in her mind. Another perfect night with Beca. The brunette treated Chloe like Chloe had only dreamed of. She was more than excited to get to go home with Beca tonight, for good.

Beca and Chloe planned to spend the whole day together, right up until the point where Chloe had to get into the limo. The redhead rolled over and faced the brunette who had already been awake. Chloe's smile grew exponentially just by looking at Beca, not going unnoticed by the brunette.

"What's got you so smiley, dork?" Beca questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe just giggled and placed her hands on Beca's face. "Today's the day I finally get to spend forever with you."

Beca's heart melted at the redhead's words. She leaned in and kissed Chloe a few times. "Today's the day I can finally call you my girlfriend," the brunette gave back. Chloe perked at the title.

"I love that way that sounds."

* * *

Their day went by painfully fast and they were now in Chloe's room, Beca watching the redhead get ready. She was entranced by how stunning Chloe looking in that dress, wondering how there are still no words for how she looks in it.

Chloe looked at Beca through her mirror and smiled. "What are you looking at goof?"

Beca got up and crossed the room over to the redhead. "The most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Chloe placed her arms on Beca's shoulders. Beca looked at those gorgeous baby blue eyes she loves and then glanced away. Chloe frowned and pulled the brunette's face back to hers. "What's wrong Baby?"

Beca sighed and took in Chloe's worried look.

"Nothing, you're gorgeous. I just wish I was taking you tonight," the brunette finally confessed. Chloe looked taken aback by Beca's word's. This wasn't the shorter girl's scene, she didn't think Beca would even care to know of prom. Chloe felt a pang of guilt run through her.

"Becs, why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Chloe questioned, eyes filling with tears.

Beca quickly wiped at the redhead's eyes. "Do not cry, you'll ruin your makeup." Beca was going to tell Chloe about the whole plan she had to ask her and the little black box thats taken home in her bookbag for months now, but decided against it for right now. She wouldn't ruin Chloe's prom. "I'm sorry Babe, I'm just getting anxious about after prom, I guess. I can't wait for afterwards," Beca continued. She put her forehead against the redhead before her. "You really do take my breath away Chloe. Not just today."

Chloe smiled and held back her tears, she would make it up to the brunette later that night. She pushed forward and kissed Beca sweetly. What was meant to be a short kiss turned into an all-out tongue war.

Beca finally pulled back, breathing heavily. "Mm, Baby, you have to go soon," the brunette reminded. Chloe sighed heavily and check the time. The limo would be at her house in about ten minutes. Beca pulled out her phone and stepped back. "Let me be a proud girlfriend for a moment," she joked, pointing the phone towards Chloe. She snapped a few shots of the redhead and reviewed them. "Damn," she whispered out loud to no one in particular, taken by Chloe's beauty.

Chloe remembered something and quickly made way towards her desk. She reached inside and pulled out an old school polaroid camera.

"Take a picture with me," Chloe said softly.

Beca walked over to Chloe and placed her arms around her, bracing themselves for the picture.

"One, two, three!" Chloe counted, taking the picture with an outstretched arm. They smiled and the picture was deposited. She shook it lightly and placed it on the desk. "One more," she said.

"One...two...three," she whispered, kissing Beca and taking her by surprise. After the picture was deposited she pulled away with a gentle nip to Beca's lips. She shook this picture and got the first one they took. She grabbed the now empty frame of what used to be a picture of her and Tom and opened the back. She slid the two new pictures inside and displayed it prominently at the head of her desk. "Perfect," the redhead said softly as she turned back to Beca.

Beca pulled Chloe towards her and into an embrace. "Have a great time tonight Baby, and I mean that. I want your prom to be fun, even if it's with that guy," the brunette said into Chloe's perfectly done hair.

Chloe pulled back and looked into stormy blues eyes. "I'll be waiting for you after the crowning. You better be there, Mitchell."

Beca laughed lightly. "Of course gorgeous. And just remember you're already my princess."

Chloe pulled the brunette into a passionate kiss. They laid their foreheads together, wishing they could freeze this moment. "I love you so much," the redhead said, sighing.

Beca placed a light kiss on the tip of Chloe's nose. "I love you more than you could ever imagine."

The couple's moment was interrupted by a honking outside. Beca and Chloe simultaneously sighed and looked to each other once more.

Beca was the first to break their embrace. "Come on, Red. I'll walk you out," she said with a hand extended towards Chloe. They pair walked, hands intertwined, to Chloe's front door, where all of her friends and family were waiting just a few feet behind it. Chloe turned to Beca again and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You'll be there, right?" Chloe asked, small and vulnerable.

Beca pulled back and looked directly into the redhead's eyes. "Of course Baby. I'll always be right here, waiting."

They pair hugged once more and Beca pulled away. She kissed Chloe lightly and stepped away from the door. "Go on Red, before I make you stay," the brunette joked. Chloe smiled at Beca's attempt to lighten the situation and brushed her lips against the brunette's.

"I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous."

Chloe took a deep breath and turned the door handle, walking outside. She turned to Beca and smiled, shutting the door behind her after the brunette returned her smile with a wink.

* * *

Beca waited until the limo had pulled away and Chloe's parents had retreated to dinner before leaving the redhead's house in favor of her own. She pulled out her cellphone and read an awaiting message.

_*Everything is in motion. Tonight is a go*_

She went over the plan in her head before nodding to no one but herself. She then typed out two separate messages and put her phone back inside her pocket, intent on executing her plans for tonight perfectly.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it. No, we are nearing the end of this story, and it can go in two different ways. I have a scenario played out that gives us about two more chapter maximum, and then I have one that gives us about four more chapters maximum, you decide! Review to let me know, and thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It's one class Wednesday, so you know what that means!**

* * *

_*Remember to have fun with your friends, Babe. I'll be waiting for you right after the crowning, Jesse's going to give me the heads up of when to come. You look beautiful tonight. I love you always gorgeous.*_

Chloe read the text as the limo made its rounds, picking up all her friends. She smiled to herself, but couldn't help but feel uneasy. She was worried about tonight, but Beca was doing everything she could to make her enjoy it.

Tom looked over at Chloe staring down at her phone and cleared his throat.

"Mhm...what are you looking at, Chloe?" he asked harshly. Chloe sighed and tried desperately to hold back an eye roll.

The first response that came to her head would just be to say nothing and put her phone away, but Chloe wasn't going to go easy on Tom tonight. "Just a text from Beca, wishing me a good night," the redhead responded.

Tom knew the redhead said this on purpose to get under his skin. He just shot her a glare and went back to the conversation and mini bar.

Chloe sat back in her seat and looked towards Aubrey, who was sending her a look that said "good job." She just winked back at her friend and joined in on the ongoing conversation.

She couldn't wait for this night to end.

* * *

_*Thanks Jess, you're a lifesaver. I need this night to go perfectly. Remember to text me when the time is right.*_

Jesse read the text quickly, nodding to himself.

"What's up, Jess?" Aubrey asked, placing her hands around the boy's forearm. Jesse turned and smiled at the blonde, who was dressed in a stunning floor length white gown.

"Just making sure all goes well tonight," Jesse replied with a wink, hoping Aubrey would catch on. Aubrey understood and smiled back at the boy, and then looked at the other end of the limo to her best friend, who was sitting next to Tom, trying her best to be involved in the group. She could tell the redhead was less than thrilled being here, but she knew that Chloe would be having the time of her life by the end of the night.

The limo finally came to a stop. It was time.

* * *

The group pulled up to a gorgeous hotel downtown, decorated to the nines in hollywood decor, complete with spotlights and long red carpet. Chloe looked out the window and gasped at the sight. Although she had to spend her night with Tom, she was a little excited about her first prom. An escort came to the door and opened it for the group.

"Okay Chloe, everyone is expecting me and you out first, so go," Tom ordered. Chloe allowed herself and eye roll, annoyed at the way the boy simply said her name. She was certainly tiring of what everyone else expected. She swallowed hard and plastered a bright smile on her face, slowly getting out of the car. People lined up at the door, waiting to go inside caught sight of the gorgeous redhead and went wild. It was no secret that Chloe was basically a celebrity to the people of Barden High, so when they saw her on the red carpet it seemed as if it were the real deal.

Chloe turned and waved friendly towards some of the people waiting in front of the hotel. She felt a rough arm circle her waist and pull her in tighter.

"Come on, let's go inside," Tom said, dragging Chloe along with him.

Once they crossed the main entrance, the group gathered for pictures by the photographers waiting at a station. The photographers insisted upon individual couple shots as well, bringing Chloe and Tom to the front.

"Okay, let's get Barden Royalty for our first couple," the first photographers clapped excitedly. Tom gave a pompous grin and wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist. The redhead reluctantly placed her hands on top of his and tried a smile.

The second photographer stepped forward and smiled excitedly. "Now, a kiss!" he demanded, jumping up slightly.

Tom spun Chloe around and grabbed her face roughly. Chloe shook her head and pulled away. "Thanks," she said and tried to walk away. Tom quickly caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"Everyone is looking, Chloe. What's your problem? You've kissed me before," the jock states disbelievingly.

Chloe looked at him with disdain. "Well I don't want to anymore. Let's go," she said, trying to get out of Tom's grasp.

"Chloe—" Tom tried sternly but was cut off.

"I want my turn!" Aubrey said, stepping up to the platform and pulling Jesse along. Jesse quickly caught on to what the blonde was doing and assisted.

"Yeah!" Jesse said, dipping Aubrey dramatically, the photographers eating up the cheesy pose.

Chloe sent Jesse a silent "thank you" and continued towards the door of the room the actual dance was being held. She was almost to the door when Tom pulled her back.

"Look," he started, filled with anger. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but you are not ruining this night for me. So get over yourself and start playing the part. You're stuck with me all night whether you like it or not, and I'm not going to have people think we aren't the perfect couple we're supposed to be," Tom finished.

Chloe scoffed. "Talk to me like that again and I swear I'll walk out that door right now. I came to this with you so you wouldn't be embarrassed in front of all your boys when I dumped you. So get over **yourself** and put on your little act. After tonight I'm not pretending anymore," the redhead finished, seeing red.

Tom stared down at Chloe for a moment. He then let out a deep breath and grabbed her wrist. "Fine. Just come on," he said through gritted teeth.

Chloe acquiesced and followed, knowing she was doing this for her and Beca.

_This is going to be a long night, Beale. _

* * *

Beca looked at her watch for the millionth time.

_9:54_. The dance was not over until 12, so she still had about an hour and a half until the actual crowning. She walked over to her mirror, looking over her appearance like she had been doing for the past hour.

She stood dressed in a tight black dress that hugged her body perfectly. She had her hair done in flawless curls and her makeup was infallible. She had worked towards her look for hours, hoping it would take Chloe's breath away like she did hers everyday. The brunette sighed, thinking this is as good as it would get, and walked towards her desk.

There, she picked up the little black box she had had for months now. She turned it in her left hand carefully, biting her lip. Even though she was excited about what was to come that night, she was still concerned.

_What if Tom ruins this again? What if she doesn't pull through? What if she realizes she does what to be that picture perfect couple with Tom? What if-No, stop it Mitchell, Chloe loves you. And you love her. _

Beca's phone, vibrating on her desk, interrupted her thoughts. She picked it up and smiled when she saw it was a message from her redheaded love.

_*I'm really trying to have fun Becs, I just keep wishing I was with you. But I'll try for you. I love you Beca Mitchell. -xoxo C*_

She read the message over a few times. This simple text gave her the courage to do everything she had intended to do tonight. Confidently, she placed the small black box in her bag, along with the other things she had for tonight, and shouldered it, leaving to go make sure everything was in order for her princess.

* * *

Chloe sat alone at the largest table in the room, which surprisingly had a reservation card for "Chloe Beale & Tom Clark's party" placed on it when they arrived. She scoffed at the sight, annoyed that her name was even ever associated with the jock's. She had been dancing all night, some with Tom to appease the man, but mostly with Aubrey, Jesse, and her other friends she came with tonight, trying to have a good time like she promised Beca she would.

The redhead was so lost in thought she didn't see Tom come and sit beside her.

"Why are you over here? You should be with me," the boy pointed out.

Chloe sighed and turned to look at him. "I needed a break," she said simply, turning away from him. Tom groaned and stood up, obviously annoyed with the redhead.

"The crowning's in 30, you **will** be there for that," he huffed, storming away.

Chloe chose to ignore the man and looked to her phone, her twitter feed suddenly becoming a lot more interesting than this dance. Aubrey and Jesse danced their way over to the table where Chloe currently sat.

"Hey Chlo, why aren't you having fun?!" Aubrey asked tiredly, trying to catch her breath from dancing.

Chloe looked up from her phone and smiled at her best friend and the brunette boy. "I am, I just wish Beca was here," the redhead said, pouting.

Jesse nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I bet she does too. She was actually looking forward to this, and that's so unlike Beca. See what you do to her, Beale."

Aubrey's eyes grew wide and Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. Aubrey had since been informed of Beca's plans to ask Chloe, but the redhead was kept in the dark.

"What do you mean?" the redhead asked, genuinely confused.

"Um," Jesse started.

"He probably meant about later tonight. Beca's really excited to pick you up!" Aubrey saved. Jesse sent her a look of thanks and she nodded lightly towards him.

Apparently this worked, because Chloe just nodded and sighed heavily. "I know. I'm so excited for that too. I can't wait until this is over," the redhead finished.

Suddenly, a voice cut in on the microphone.

"Alright, ladies and gents! In about ten minutes, it is the moment we've all been waiting for! Crowning of your new Barden king and queen! I need all junior and senior nominees to make their way to the front for preparation. See you all in 10!" Principal Fletcher announced enthusiastically.

Chloe looked up to see Tom coming her way, motioning for her to come to him. She looked back towards Aubrey and Jesse and stood. "Yay," she said sarcastically, walking towards the boy.

Jesse reached for his phone and shot a quick text to Beca, letting her know it was time.

"Do you think everything will go according to plan?" Aubrey asked the boy.

Jesse looked towards Chloe and Tom. Tom hands had found home on the small of Chloe's back and were traveling south. The redhead reached down and quickly brought his hands back up to her back and Jesse could see her silently berating him. He took a deep breath and look back towards the blonde.

"For Beca's sake, I really hope so."

* * *

Beca sat in her car, parked across the street from the hotel that prom was being held at. She felt her phone vibrate and she quickly read the text from her best friend.

_*It's time Bec, 10 til crowning. Good luck pal.*_

Beca's heart took off and she became increasingly nervous. She was just praying everything would go the way she had planned and she could finally be with Chloe. She closed her eyes and controlled her breathing. She took one final big breath and gave herself a small pep talk.

_Now or never, Mitchell. _

The brunette gathered her bag, filled with surprises for Chloe, and stepped out of her car, sights set on the grand ballroom of the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm the worst! I decided to do the four chapters, but I wasn't planning on splitting this one up, so now it might be five. But I did want to talk to you all. As I said, I was having ideas for my next story and I need some input. I was thinking either: a story based off of the movie End of Watch (if you haven't seen it you NEED to), a story based off a prom night (I know this has been started a lot, but the difference is I'll actually finish it), or a sequel to this lovely story. Please let me know what you think in either your reviews or a pm please! Thank you all so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: You guys are so cute I swear lol. Everyone is like "whatever you want to do, do it." Thank you all so much for getting me over 100 reviews, over 150 follows, and over 50 favorites, my mind is seriously blown. I love all you guys, and with that said, I'm truly sorry for what I'm about to do.**

* * *

"Tom seriously, put your hands on me again and you won't be getting them back," Chloe spit at the man with venom.

It was a few minutes before crowning and Tom was getting a little too handsy for comfort. The boy just looked at Chloe and smirked, keeping his hands at the small of her back.

They all stood back behind the small stage that was set up, waiting for their names to be called. Chloe looked anxiously through the slight gap in the curtain, searching for stormy blue eyes and brown hair. She scanned the room but didn't see the brunette. She began to get nervous, but tried to remain calm and confident that Beca would be here.

"Chloe, Tom, they're calling you guys first," a stagehand whispered to the couple.

Tom grabbed ahold of the redhead's hand and pulled her over closer to him. She groaned, but followed along, knowing it would be over soon.

"And now, your first junior nominee for prom queen, Miss Chloe Beale! Chloe is being escorted by your first junior nominee for prom king, Tom Clark!" Principal Fletcher announced, waving his arm towards the side of the stage.

Chloe took a deep breath and was pulled onto the stage by Tom. She plastered on a fake smile as the crowd of fellow prom goers went insane. She looked out into the audience and waved, blowing a kiss to Aubrey and Jesse at the front. She walked across to the edge of the stage and took her mark with Tom, waiting for the rest of the nominees to take their places.

As she waited for the other nominees to be called, she looked near the door, hoping to see Beca any minute. She grew increasingly nervous that the brunette wasn't already there.

_What if she changed her mind?_

Tom continued to smile out to the audience, sending covert glances to all the girls falling all over themselves. He looked to Chloe and noticed she didn't seem to be present. He grabbed at her waist roughly. "Pay attention to our fans."

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked out into the sea of people. Principal Fletcher announced the last of the senior nominees and stepped forward to the center of the stage.

"Okay, this is it! The moment we've all been waiting for! First, I shall announce your prom king. Drum roll please!" he began. "Okay, your 2013 Barden prom king is...Tom Clark!"

The crowd went wild as Tom pumped his fist in the air. He turned to Chloe, looking for a congratulations kiss to which he was met with a death glare. He decided not to go for it in fear of public rejection and walked towards Principal Fletcher. They adorned him with the crown and scepter, and he took his place in center stage.

Chloe's heart was running while, not with excitement, but with fear. Beca had still not appeared and she had promised she would be here. Pushing all thoughts aside, she waited to hear her name.

"And your 2013 Barden prom queen is...shocker! Chloe Beale!" Principal Fletcher teased.

Chloe teased at her name being called, but then remembered she was in a room full of people. She walked to the center and received her crown and sash. She looked out into the audience and waved, sending thank yous to those who voted for her.

"I give you your new Barden High king and queen!"

Tom wrapped an arm around Chloe to which she flinched under. She tried to put some space between herself and the jock, but he wasn't having it.

"And now, your king and queen will share a dance!" Principal Fletcher announced, motioning for the DJ to begin playing.

Tom reached out and pulled Chloe off the stage.

_Just what I wanted. It's fine, Chloe. This is your last three minutes with the guy. Tell him now. _

Tom gripped Chloe's hips tightly, pulling her flush against him. Chloe sighed heavily and reluctantly placed her hands at his shoulders. As the couple began to dance, the redhead tried to avert her eyes, looking anywhere but the brown eyes boring into the side of her head.

"Chloe," Tom chided. "Look at me. We won and we're supposed to be in love."

Chloe actually laughed at the statement. She looked towards the jock that was getting angrier by the second. "I do **not** love you."

This response only fueled the man to pull at her hard. "Come on Baby, you know we belong together," he said, moving his hands down to cup Chloe's ass.

"Fucking stop!" the redhead whisper-yelled, bringing his hands back up. "I don't belong with someone who treats me like a step on the social ladder or a prize to be won. I deserve to be with someone who treats me like a princess," Chloe said firmly.

Tom chuckled. "You just won queen, Chloe. Everyone will treat you that way if you would just do what you're supposed to."

By this time, Chloe was boiling. "I'm so tired of doing what I'm supposed to do. That's why after this, we're through," the redhead spoke through gritted teeth.

The jock raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh really? And where are you going to go, Chloe? Without this life and me, you're nothing. You won't be queen to anyone."

"I will be to Beca. I always have been," the redhead stated simply.

Tom laughed again. "That alt bitch? I knew she had a thing for you. So what Chloe, you're leaving me for her?"

"Newsflash! We were never together Tom. But Beca and me are. What we have is real. I love her," Chloe said, trying to keep her voice down.

Tom looked at Chloe wide eyed. He then smirked and chuckled to himself. "That fucking dyke isn't taking you from me."

"How dare y—" Chloe was cut off by Tom grabbing her face roughly and smashing their lips together. Chloe was so taken by surprise she didn't know what to do. She came to her sense and pulled away, hearing cat calls and whistles. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she just stared at Tom. She surveyed the room and saw all eyes were on her, but a certain set of eyes in particular. Stormy blue, glowing with unshed tears.

"Becs," Chloe gasped.

The brunette stood before her, a bouquet of roses in one hand, speechless. Beca took another look at Tom who stood a few feet away, smiling at her. She took one more look at the redhead, who remained frozen. She quickly dropped the flowers she held and stormed towards the door.

"Beca, wait!" Chloe finally called out, but to no avail. She quickly made for the door, only to be stopped by Jesse.

"Don't you dare! You've done enough," he said, holding an arm out and blocking the door.

Chloe looked at the brunette boy disbelievingly. Surely he saw what had happened.

"Jesse I need to go after her!" Chloe screamed, tears pouring.

"No, you don't Chloe! You have played your little game with my best friend for months now! She fucking loves you and you messed up! You had a choice before you, and tonight Chloe, you finally took your pick. And it wasn't Beca," Jesse spit back, enraged. He spun on his heels and ran out the door in hopes of catching his best friend.

Chloe broke. She fell to her knees inside the hotel lobby, sobs wracking her body. She felt a soft hand on her back and her head shot up.

"Becs?" she croaked.

Aubrey just shook her head and crouched down to gather her best friend into her arms. She had Chloe and rocked her silently while the redhead continued to sob violently.

"Chloe, get back in there," she heard from a distance. She looked up to see Tom storming towards her. Chloe wanted to slap him, punch him, kill him for what he had just done, but she couldn't. She looked away and continued to cry to no end.

She felt the soft arms that encircled her loosen and left go. The next thing she heard was a loud CRACK. She could faintly hear someone storm off and then the arms circle her waist again.

"I'm so sorry, Chlo," Aubrey cooed into her hairs.

"W-what am I going to do Bree? I can't loose her!" Chloe cried.

Aubrey looked to her friend with tears in her eyes and a heavy heart. What she was about to say next killed her. "I-I think you might have already, Chloe."

* * *

"Becs, wait up!" Jesse screamed as he sprinted down the street after Beca.

"Stupid heels," Beca muttered as she stopped to pull her shoes off. Jesse caught up to his best friend and grabbed at her shoulders, spinning her to look at him.

"Beca, I—" Jesse began.

"Jesse, save it. I knew. I knew that this was going to happen and here we are! I know you told me too so if you're going to say 'I told you so', please just...just don't," the brunette finished before breaking into tears.

Jesse's heart broke at the sight. Never had he seen his best friend cry. He quickly pulled the brunette into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm not going to say anything Bec. We're going to go back to mine and you're going to cry on my shoulder for as long as you need to," the boy said softly into his best friend's hair.

Beca just responded by crying harder into the man's shoulder. "I love her, Jess," she cried.

Jesse fought back his own tears and rage, needing to be there for Beca. "I know Becs, and I know she loves you too," he said pulling her in tighter.

Beca shook her head at this. "No. If she loved me, she wouldn't have kept me in the dark for 9 months."

Jesse was about to respond when they heard a small, shaky voice behind them.

"Becs, I need to talk to you. I have to. Please."

* * *

Beca stiffened in Jesse's arms. She couldn't handle hearing that voice, not when her mind was replaying the love of her life and Tom over and over again.

Jesse pulled back and was about to tell Chloe to get lost when Beca grabbed his forearm.

"Jess, just-just let me and then we can go," Beca said quietly. Jesse searched his best friend's eye, finding nothing but pleading and nodded his head.

"I'll go find Aubrey and tell her what I'm doing. I'll be right back," the boy said, rubbing the brunette's arm and turning away. He shot Chloe a glare and continued back into the building.

Chloe looked to Beca, taking in how destroyed the self-proclaimed badass looked.

_I did that. You're shit, Chloe Beale. _

Chloe cleared her throat, raw from tears and tried to speak. "Baby, it wasn't what it—"

Beca cut her off, growing quickly furious. "Don't you dare say 'it wasn't what it looked like' Chloe, I saw the whole fucking thing! Tonight was supposed to be our night. I planned this perfect fucking night because I loved you and—"

Chloe's eyes began to tear again and she interrupted the brunette. "D-don't say loved. That means it's gone."

Beca huffed and looked away. "That's what fucking sucks, Chloe. Unlike you, I'll always be in love with you."

Chloe took a step forward and reached out for Beca, flinching when the brunette pulled away. "Baby, I love you with—"

"Don't call me that and don't lie to me! If you loved me like you claim, you would've told everyone. You wouldn't have lied to me and you wouldn't have kissed that fucking idiot just now!" Beca screamed.

Chloe's tears began flowing more rapidly. "Beca, I—"

"No, no. I'm done talking to you, Chloe," Beca said, stepping back.

Chloe stepped forward again, struggling to wrap her arms around the brunette. "No Becs, you don't get to do this," the redhead pleaded, crying out.

Beca pulled back and looked to her counterpart. "Do what, Chloe? I would say save myself from heartache, but it's already been demolished. Even if we got through this, I'd never be anything more than your dirty little secret. Well I'm done being hidden. I'm done Chloe," Beca said as she began to walk away. She looked to her right and saw one of the many surprised she had planned for the redhead had just arrived. She spun back around and looked to Chloe. The sight of Chloe, breathless and breaking down killed her. If she didn't get away now, she would never be able to. "Here, he'll take you home," she said, pointing towards the street before walking off quickly towards her car.

Chloe looked to where Beca was pointing and gasped, choking on her tears. Before her was a beautiful horse drawn carriage, almost identical to that of Cinderella. She broke down all over again, dropping to her knees. She called out for Beca one last time, hoping the brunette would turn around.

"B-bec-a," she cried, strangled by tears.

Beca stopped her rampage at the sound. Hearing Chloe like that destroyed her. She slowly turned around with tears in her eyes and looked towards the redhead, making herself cry more.

"I-I love y-you," Chloe cried, unable to see through thick lashes and globs of makeup.

Beca took a deep breath, trying her damnedest to keep her resolve. When she looked at that redhead mess, she wanted nothing more than to run over there and take her into her arms, and destroyed whatever was hurting her. But she couldn't. Not when Chloe Beale already destroyed her. She glanced towards the sky.

_This would've been the perfect night._

She looked back at Chloe for the final time. There was no way she would ever not love that girl and no way she could ever go without saying that back. She took another deep breath and spoke slowly and clearly. "I will always love you Chloe Beale." She quickly turned on her heels and sprinted away.

Chloe remained motionless, on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. She hugged her knees and tried to catch her breath.

In that moment, Chloe watched everything she ever wanted walk away.

* * *

**A/N: I know, this one was a tug on the heartstrings! I won't lie to you guys, I cried while writing this! Don't worry though, we're getting there. My next update should be late tomorrow because I will be a little busy, sorry! But again, please review and thank you all so much!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I got a review that honestly just really pissed me off and kind of put me in a mood where I didn't even want to update at all. However, then I realized I got a review from cburton1995 who writes one of my favorite stories (Prettier With You, READ IT) and that flipped my mood around. So I'm choosing to ignore the review and continue on. **

* * *

Beca ran. She honestly didn't even know where she was going but she knew she had to get away from Chloe. The longer she stood there the longer she felt her resolve crumble. It was taking everything in her being not to just pick the redhead up and hold her, telling her it would be okay.

But Beca couldn't. She couldn't be the understanding, gullible Beca she had been before. That's how she got her heart broken.

She continued on, mind racing of thoughts of red hair and piercing blue eyes which would surely haunt her dreams. She wiped at her eyes and searched through heavy lashes, spotting her car not to far from her. As she made her way across the street, she heard a voice after her.

"Beca!" Jesse exclaimed, jogging towards the brunette. Beca waited for her friend to catch up, silent tears still flowing. Jesse reached his friend and grabbed her shoulders, making eye contact. The brunette boy sighed at his best friend's disdain. "Let's get you home," he said, walking towards the car. He had just unlocked the doors when Aubrey approached the pair.

"Beca, what the **hell** is your problem?" the blonde started, filled with anger.

Beca looked at Aubrey and just scoffed, refusing to answer.

Jesse looked to Aubrey, annoyed that she would put this on his best friend. "Aubrey, don't even. You know what happened."

Aubrey sent Jesse a challenging glare. "Exactly. I know that Tom kissed Chloe out of nowhere. You know she didn't want it and you know she's currently on the ground outside of a hotel, crying her eyes out because her heart is broken. She's devastated!"

Jesse grew increasingly angry with Aubrey, but tried to keep it in check. "Aubrey, I know she's your best friend, but it's _her_ fault she's heart broken! Even if she didn't want Tom to come onto her, she didn't do anything to stop it like she should have months ago!"

"She knows she messed up but we all know she had every intention of fixing that tonight! You of all people know how excited she was! She's been miserable without Beca all night!"

"She could've fixed that **forever** ago!" Jesse screamed, throwing his arms up in the air to emphasize his frustration.

"Chloe is **terribly** in love with Beca! Everyone with eyes can see that!" Aubrey gave back.

Jesse sighed. "She may be but Beca doesn't deserve to be treated as some sort of secret!"

"Look," Aubrey began, beginning to back down. "We can argue for our best friends all night, but it's them who has to fix it, right Beca?"

Jesse and Aubrey both looked to the passenger's side of the prius, but were met with air.

"Beca?" Jesse called out. "Becs!" he screamed as he scanned his surroundings. "I-I don't know where she went."

"I'll try calling her. Let's ride around and see if we can find her. It'll be better in a car since we don't know where were going. We also need to go back for Chloe..." Aubrey trailed off.

Jesse thought to himself but shook his head. No way Beca would've gone back. Aubrey climbed into the passenger's side and Jesse followed her lead, intent on finding his best friend before she got anymore hurt.

* * *

Chloe sobbed. She couldn't move, no matter how bad she wanted to leave. She remained on the empty sidewalk outside, crying hysterically. She knew this was her fault. She knew she didn't deserve Beca, and now, she would never have the brunette.

She heard footsteps and looked up, but couldn't see through thick, wet lashes and clumps of makeup.

The figure got down on the ground behind her, wrapping their arms around her, holding tightly. The figure leaned forward and sprinkled a few kisses on her shoulder.

"Bree," Chloe cried. "I fucked up, B-Bree. She h-hates me."

The person sighed. "I hope Bree doesn't kiss you when she's holding you," the person said quietly.

Chloe froze. There was no way. She messed up. She didn't deserve this. She couldn't have this.

"B-becs?" the redhead said shakily, turning in the brunette's arms. When she came face to face with the girl she loved so much she began crying all over again. Beca pulled her in close and shushed her.

"It's okay, shhh," Beca cooed into the redhead's hair. She just couldn't walk away. Beca pulled back and looked into cloudy blue eyes.

_God, I love her. _

"I-I didn't kiss him Becs, please believe me. I didn't plan any of this. I'm sorry I ruined everything. I'm sorry you do everything for me and I'm just scum, I'm sorry," Chloe pleaded.

Beca shifted, keeping her arms around Chloe. "I believe you. It still hurts, but I believe you," she finished softly.

Chloe let out of breath of relief. "Thank God. I love you Baby, so much. Let's go—"

"Uh, okay. Let's just get you home. I would never just leave you out here," Beca interrupted.

Chloe's heart sank. "We can fix this, Becs. P-please."

Beca sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I honestly don't know, Chloe. Right now isn't the time though. I promise we'll talk, but I need some time. Just-please let me take you home," the brunette finished.

Chloe searched the stormy blue eyes and found Beca looking away from her. She choked back a new wave of tears and acquiesced. "O-okay."

Beca stood slowly and reached a hand down to the redhead. Chloe looked up at Beca and took her hand, trembling. Once Chloe was off the ground, Beca quickly dropped her hand. Chloe winced, but continued on. Beca's phone ringing broken their silence.

"Hey Jess," the brunette answered. "I-I just had something I had to take care of. Tell Aubrey that Chloe's safe. Just take my car home. I'll drop by in the morning to get it. Thanks man," she finished, ending the call and sliding her phone back in her pocket.

She turned to Chloe. "Looks like we're walking," she said, averting her eyes straight ahead.

The pair continued down the block in pure silence. It was uncomfortable and awkward and everything that their relationship wasn't. Chloe continued crying silent tears, hand aching to reach out for Beca's, unknowing that the brunette was fighting the same feelings.

After about a 15-minute walk in silence, the pair reached Chloe's house. The redhead's parents were surely in bed by now, not expecting Chloe home until late anyway. Beca walked Chloe up to her down and then turned around, walking quickly away from the house.

"Becs, wait. Please," Chloe asked, broken and defeated. Beca sighed, but turned around upon Chloe's request.

Chloe walked carefully towards the brunette and surveyed her. Chloe decided Beca looked fairly calm and sprang into action. She grabbed the brunette's face and crashed their lips together. Beca's hands flew to Chloe's waist, pulling her closer. As Chloe's hands wound into Beca's hair, the brunette realized what was going on and pulled away.

"Damn it, Chloe," she said, shaking her head. She loved the redhead. She always would. But she needed space. She needed time.

Chloe's bottom lip began to quiver and she began to shake. Beca's front gave way and she pulled Chloe to her, wrapping her up in her arms.

"I can't lose you, Becs. I'll tell everyone. I'd do it right now. I want the world to know how much I love you. Please don't leave me Baby," Chloe cried out, gripping onto Beca for her life.

Beca's heart ached at the sight of the hysterically redhead before her. "Chlo, I love you. You know I love you. But I just, I need time. I gave you all the time you asked for and then some, and now, I'm asking for the same. I just-I can't get my heart broken again Chlo," Beca said, tearing up. "I can't do this anymore. Things have to change."

"They will! I swear Beca I promise you they will," the redhead cut in.

"I-I can't just take your word for it, Chloe. Look where that's gotten us. I need to see it. But right now, I just need time," the brunette said.

Chloe breathed deeply, fighting back tears. Beca deserved everything she'd ask for. She'd do anything for Beca.

"O-okay, Baby. Take as much time as you n-need. Just know, I-I'm not giving up on you," Chloe cried.

Beca gave a small smile at this. "I know, Chlo. I'd never give up on you either," she said, rubbing the redhead's arms gently.

The pair looked at each other intently for another moment. Beca reached forward and wiped Chloe's eyes of tears. "Please don't cry gorgeous," she whispered, making Chloe smile slightly at the term of endearment. Beca placed a light kiss on Chloe's forehead. She then took one last look at Chloe and turned on her heels, walking away without looking back.

* * *

Chloe trudged into her room, tears flowing freely.

_What if Beca is done? She deserves so much more than what you've given her, Chloe. She has every right to be done with your sorry ass._

The redhead threw off her prom dress and quickly changed into a pair of sweats and one of Beca's hoodies. She inhaled the scent of her favorite person and tied back her mess of hair.

Chloe walked over to her desk and slumped down into her chair. Placing her head in her hands, she reviewed her night. What was supposed to be one of the best nights of her life a few hours ago, turned into a disaster. She picked her head up and her eyes locked on the picture frame, filled with pictures of her and Beca from earlier in the evening. She reached out tenderly, as if afraid to grab the frame, and took ahold of it. She examined the brunette's face in each picture, expressions displaying nothing but love and happiness.

_Happiness and love that you destroyed, Beale. _

The redhead plopped into bed, exhausted from crying. She wrapped herself deep in blankets, but couldn't help but feel cold, imagining Beca holding her tonight. She clutched the picture frame to her chest and began to sob again. Chloe would surely cry until she had no tears left or until Beca would come back.

She slid her left hand around in her bed, seeking out her cellphone. She checked her messages, all from Aubrey, and decided to send out a text. She typed it out and read it to herself. She didn't care if she sounded desperate, she needed Beca to know she was serious. That she loved her and needed her. She waited impatiently for a response. Almost instantly her phone lit up with a text from her beloved brunette.

_*I love you too*_

Chloe re-read the text to herself several times. If there is one thing in the world that cannot be disputed, it's that Beca absolutely loves Chloe.

The redhead locked her phone, placing it on her side table. She rolled over, clutching the picture frame back to her chest, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Another emotional chapter! The girls have some work to do, but we're on our way there! Thank you all so much and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wow, today was a long day. This is the first free minute I've gotten to myself and I decided to give it to you guys. I know, generous. Anyways...**

* * *

Beca rolled over in bed and stretched her arm out, in search of a redhead, but was met with cold air. She panicked for a moment, opening her eyes and scanning the room.

_Oh yeah. That really happened._

The brunette padded over to her bathroom and looked in the mirror, surveying the damage. Her makeup ran in streaks down her face in heavy black, her hair had been thrown into a messy bun, sporadically flowing, and her eyes were rimmed, red and bagged. After spending the major of her night sobbing uncontrollably, she had expected as much. She sighed and proceeded to wash her face and get ready for the day, well night, seeing as it was 5.

Once she had finished in the bathroom, she went back into her room and checked her phone, met with 17 unread message, all from Chloe. Beca took her time, reading each one, and thinking of a response. She sat there, blankly staring at the phone in her hand, trying to think of something to say to the redhead. She knew that she could fix everything with one text, but was that what she wanted to do? The brunette sighed, typed back a quick reply, and threw her phone aside.

* * *

Chloe laid in bed, thinking of another text she could send to Beca. She had been sending the brunette messages since she woke up (at 7:30 in the morning), but had yet to receive a response.

_Maybe it's over. _

Just as the redhead's eyes began to well with tears again, her phone vibrated. She quickly unlocked the phone and held her breath when she saw the sender.

_*I love you too, Chlo. With my whole heart. We'll talk soon, I just need to be ready. I love you.*_

Chloe blew out a jagged breath of relief but still felt upset.

_What if she's just saying that? What if she doesn't mean it?_

Chloe decided she just needed to hear Beca's voice. She would've gone over to the brunette's house but she didn't want to overwhelm her if she wasn't ready. She picked up her phone and dialed Beca's number, praying she'd pick up.

"Chlo?" Beca answered.

_Thank God. At least she answered, that's got to mean something._

_"_H-hey," the redhead tried nervously.

"Is everything okay? Is something wrong?" the brunette questioned, filled with concern.

_Ha, everything's wrong._

Chloe felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She tried to hold them back and continue. "I-I just really n-needed to hear your voice."

Beca sighed. "Chlo, please don't cry anymore."

Chloe laughed bitterly. "I can't help it. I love you Beca and I don't want you to leave me," she finished, breathing heavily.

The brunette inhaled. "I'm not leaving you, Chloe. I just need some time. Everything still hurts, you know."

At that, Chloe let her tears fall freely. "I'm so sorry I'm the reason you hurt right now," she whispered.

The line stayed silent for an uncomfortable while. Beca finally broke it. "We can talk when I'm ready, Chlo."

Chloe closed her eyes tight and wished this all away. "Okay," she continued to whisper.

"Alright, goodbye Chloe," Beca said.

"Wait!" Chloe called. "I love you." Chloe held her breath. She needed to hear Beca say it back.

"I love you too," the brunette replied softly and hung up the phone.

Chloe clutched the phone in her hand. She had said it back, but Chloe still hurt. She couldn't wait until this was all over and Beca was hers again.

* * *

"Chlo-bear," a female voice called through her bedroom door, knocking lightly. Chloe pulled the blanket back from over her head and called out to them.

"You can come in."

The door opened and walked in the older version of Chloe, tall, lean, and ginger haired. walked over to the edge of her daughter's bed and sat down, taking in Chloe's look.

"What's the matter sweetheart? You never stay in bed this late," her mother asked worriedly.

Chloe made eye contact with her mom and broke down. Tears poured from the younger Beale's eyes as she grasped onto her mother for her life.

"I messed up, mommy! I ruined everything!" she cried.

looked at her daughter's distress and jumped into action. She pulled Chloe into a hug, stroking red locks, and shushing her.

"There there, it'll be alright Chlo-bear. What happened?"

Chloe pulled back and looked at her mom. The woman she trusted with everything. She took in a long, controlled breath and spoke: "I ruined everything with Beca."

raised an eyebrow to her daughter, but kept her tone even. "She doesn't want to be your...friend anymore?" she questioned carefully.

Chloe looked at her mom once more before continuing. "She doesn't want to be with me anymore, mom," she finished solidly.

looked to her daughter for a moment. She could see how big of a deal this was to Chloe and it didn't matter either way, she was her daughter. "Well honey, how?"

"She was waiting for me, at prom, and I was supposed to end things with Tom and he didn't take it too well. He was mad and kissed me and I didn't want him to! But Beca saw and now she's really hurt. But I think she knows I didn't want to kiss him. I think she's more mad at how long I've kept her from everyone important to me," Chloe said, looking down in shame.

"How long?" the older redhead asked, genuinely curious.

Chloe's eyes remained down. "9 months," she mumbled.

"Chloe Elise Beale! 9 months! That poor girl," her mother said. "Do you really care for her?"

"I know! I love her, mom. More than anything. I should've realized that sooner," Chloe said without hesitation.

analyzed her daughter for a moment. "Well then, go tell her!"

"I have mom. She's worried it'll go back to the way things were. I would never let that happen again though."

"Well, prove it to her, Chlo," said.

"I'm going to try. Gosh mom, she treats me like a princess. She's like my knight in shining amor or something. She's literally perfect. She does everything just to see me smile. I just-I love her," Chloe said, tearing up again.

"Chlo," her mom started, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it's time you were her knight."

Chloe looked at her mom before breaking out in a smile. She knew what she had to do in order to get Beca back. She continued to talk to her mom for a few minutes, agreeing that when her and Beca got back together that they would all have dinner. left thereafter, leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts and plans to win back her Beca. It wouldn't be easy, but it's worth it.

* * *

"Becaw!" Jesse shouted as he walked into her room. He looked around and saw the brunette, lying in bed, moping. "Hey," he started. "Have you talked to her? What happened when you left the other night?"

Beca sat up and waited for her friend to join her on the bed. "I went to find Chloe, obviously. I wasn't going to let her stay outside on a sidewalk downtown in the dark, I do love her you know."

Jesse smiled at this. "I know, Becs. You do know she didn't kiss Tom right? It really was all him. I shouldn't have gone all 'hulk-Jesse' on her back there."

"I know she didn't. I'm not mad about that. Well, I do want to kick his ass, but I'm not mad at Chloe."

"Well then what is it?" Jesse asked.

"I-I want to be with her so bad, Jess. It's all that I want in the world. But if we get back together, it can't go back to the way it was. I can't handle it," she finished, tearing up.

Jesse brought her in for a hug. "Maybe it won't be, Becs. With Tom gone, who knows? You know how devastated she is without you. Maybe you should give her the chance," he suggested.

Beca nodded into his shoulder. "I'm just scared, Jess," she whispered.

"I know Beca," the brunette boy replied, rubbing her back.

"I don't know what to do," she mumbled, squeeing out a few tears.

"Ask yourself this: Is Chloe worth it? Is she worth the risk?"

Beca pulled back and replied immediately. "Chloe is worth everything. No matter the cost."

Jesse smiled. "Well then, I think you have your answer, Becs."

* * *

**A/N: Woo, okay. Chloe has some serious work to do, but be patient with her! She's not this terrible monster she seems to be. I will probably update again on Wednesday, so I'll see you guys then. Thank you and as always please review. You guys rock. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: For once I have no note, so...**

* * *

"She looks terrible. I guess that's what happens when you fall off," a lanky brunette whispered to her blonde friend as Chloe passed them in the hall. It was the week after prom and everyone was buzzing about Chloe's prom drama. The redhead just looked straight ahead and continued her journey through the school. She couldn't really blame them. She mentally took in her appearance of Beca's hoodie, jeans, and converse, hair thrown into a bun. She didn't care, how she looked was the least of her worries.

She was so lost in thought she didn't look up in time to stop her collision at the door of her first period. Chloe bumped heads with the other person and fell to the ground. She groaned, rubbing her head.

"I'm so...sorry," the redhead trailed off.

Beca rubbed her head for a moment before looking down to Chloe.

"Deja Vu," she said, reaching a hand out for Chloe to take. Chloe grabbed ahold of Beca's hand and her heart took off. The brunette helped her up and they just stared at each other for a moment.

Chloe was the first one to break the silence. "Becs, I-"

"Um, we're going to be late," Beca cut her off, holding the door for her.

_At least that hasn't changed._

Chloe sighed and held back her tears, making her way past Beca and into her seat.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _

* * *

Chloe promised herself she would make the attempt to talk to Beca right after class, but the brunette bolted out of the room and down the hall before she had the chance.

The redhead made her way down the hall, intent on her locker, when someone approached her from behind.

"Well look who it is, my old bitch," Tom said, grinning wildly.

Chloe cringed at the sound of the man's voice and turned around. She was met with most of her old crowd, Tom and friends. they all laughed at Tom's remarks and the man continued.

"Where's your dyke? Aw, did she leave you at prom?" Tom teased.

"Fuck you," Chloe replied, coldly.

"Aw, baby, it's okay. I'll show you a good time and make you rethink your choices," the boy finished with a wink, encouraged by the laughter of his group.

Chloe just looked at the jock in disgust, as well as the people she used to call "friends." She simply turned and began to walk away quickly.

"That's okay, you couldn't handle it. Go back to your little alt freak," he called after her.

Tears began streaming down Chloe's face as she picked up her pace, trying to get away from the man as quickly as she could. She brushed past someone, knocking into their shoulder, but she pressed on, not looking back to apologize.

There, stood a brunette boy, bubbling with rage.

* * *

"Beca," Jesse called out in a serious tone.

The brunette looked up from her book and gave the boy a questioning look. She had been hiding out in the tutor center, doing her best to avoid big blue eyes and red hair.

"What's up? Why so serious?" Beca asked.

"I just saw Chloe, she was really upset," Jesse started.

"Well yeah, probably because we haven't really talked today," Beca answered.

"No," Jesse said. "Tom came up to her and was saying some shit. I was there, i should've done something about it but she ran and I was so mad, and-"

"What? What was he saying to her?" Beca cut him off angrily.

Jesse sighed and looked to his friend. "He was saying stuff about you guys and how he would 'show her a good time and make her rethink he choices.' It really upset her."

Beca quickly packed up her stuff. "I have to go," she said towards Jesse, picking up her bag and running out of the tutor center.

* * *

Tom was seated at their usual table outside during lunch, followed by the rest of his troupe. The gang was currently laughing at something Tom had said when he felt someone tug at his shoulder.

He turned around to see who it was and was met was a fist to his face. He instantly fell to the ground, blood rushing from his nose.

"Say something about Chloe, or to Chloe again, and it won't be just your nose next time. If you even so much as look at her funny, you'll answer to me," Beca said through gritted teeth, cradling her left hand.

The rest of the group stayed silent, sitting in shock and fear.

"Anyone else have anything they'd like to share?" Beca asked toward the table.

They all remained silent and in their chairs, afraid to make eye contact with the brunette.

"That's what I thought," she said, turning on her heels and walking away from the table.

As a few of the groupie girls rushed to Tom's side, a redhead watched Beca storm away from the corner of the north lawn.

* * *

Beca's mind was buzzing all day. She couldn't make up her mind of when was a good time to talk to Chloe. Would there ever be a good time? She knew she was running away from her problems, but she just wasn't ready to face her yet.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the final bell. She jumped up from her chair, grabbing her belongings, and rushing out the door. She made it to her locker, quickly opening it and shoving her books inside.

She was about to close it when she heard a voice from the other side.

"Hey Becs," the sultry voice said.

Only a select number of people call her 'Becs,' and only one would say it in that tone. However, that wasn't the voice of her bubbly redhead.

She slowly shut her locker and was met with a taller brunette. Beca was unfamiliar with this girl and looked at her puzzled.

She was tall and had a nice body. She had long, flowing brown hair and piercing green eyes. She was definitely beautiful, but she was no Chloe.

"Um, hey..." Beca said, interested as to what the stranger had wanted.

The stranger let out a giggle. The giggle, meant to be flirty, was a grating, irritating sound to Beca, not like Chloe's breathy, sexy giggle.

"I'm Stacie. I just wanted to let you know that I saw what happened at prom and I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that. You deserve someone who would never leave you unhappy, or dissatisfied," she finished with a wink, running her hand gently down Beca's arm.

The smaller brunette stiffened. "Um, thanks," she said half-heartedly, pulling away from the girl.

Stacie just giggled again, and moved closer. "And I also saw what you did to Tom today, so hot," she said, placing her hand back onto Beca's arm.

Beca had never had someone come onto her so strongly before and was clearly out of her element.

"Um," she tried, clearing her throat.

"So," Stacie interrupted. "Since you're not with the redhead anymore, what do you say spending a little time with me? I really need some help studying," she said, dropping her voice and stepping firmly into Beca's personal space.

Only one person did this and got away with it.

Just as Beca was beginning to freak out, she felt someone firmly grab her shoulder, spinning her around and into their arms. She was pulled into a breath taking kiss. She fell into it for a moment, feeling all too familiar. She knew that smell, those arms, that beautiful figure beneath her fingertips. They kissed for long minutes, before Chloe finally pulled away. Beca kept her eyes closed, her mind reeling with what had just happened.

"The "redhead" is still here. And I'm not going anywhere. So if you'll excuse us," Chloe said solidly, pulling Beca by the hand along with her, brushing past an awestruck Stacie.

They continued down the hall, hand in hand, until they reached the door. Beca stepped forward and silently opened the door for Chloe, to which she said her thanks and walked through. They walked wordlessly to Beca's car and stopped. Chloe stepped forward and reached for Beca, smiling slightly when she didn't pull away.

"Um, thanks for that back there. I, you know I would never-" Beca tried.

"I know Becs. You don't have to thank me. But I mean what I said. I'm not going anywhere and I'm going to prove that to you. I'm going to make you believe in me again," Chloe said confidently.

Beca surveyed the girl in front of her, looking into crystal blue pools. The look of love in Chloe's eyes sent her heart skyrocketing. She gave a small smile to the girl in front of her and put brought her hand to her cheek.

"I believe you," she said softly, caressing the redhead's cheek.

Chloe leaned into the touch and closed her eyes for a moment. She then opened them slowly, leaning forward and placing a delicate kiss to Beca's cheek. She lingered for a moment and pulled back.

"Thanks for what you did for me today, you know, with Tom," Chloe said, smiling brightly at this.

Beca flushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh, yeah well. He should know now not to mess with my-uh, you," she stuttered.

Chloe's heart warmed at this as she pulled the brunette into a hug. Beca allowed to herself to be enveloped in the embrace and closed her eyes, nestling her head in the crook of Chloe's neck.

"Thank you Baby," Chloe whispered.

Beca breathed in the redhead's scent and smiled into her neck. "Anything for you," she said back softly.

Finally, Chloe pulled back and reluctantly stepped out of Beca's arms. Beca leaned against her car, sticking her hands into her pockets.

"I'm going to prove to you I'm worth it again. That we're worth it."

"You were never not worth it, Chlo," the brunette replied.

Chloe smiled. "Well, I'm going to make things right."

Beca just smiled back and nodded. She opened her door and got inside her car. With one last look to Chloe, she shut the door and drove away.

Chloe stood in the deserted parking lot, watching as Beca's car grew smaller, formulating plans in her head.

_Operation: "Get Beca Back" commence. _

* * *

**A/N: I know a couple chapters ago I said there would only be like four more, but I keep getting new ideas. Sue me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave your reviews. Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I keep running out of witty things to say here...**

* * *

"Bye..." Beca shouted lightly back at her parents. As she shut the door, she turned around and was met with a large, pink package on her doorstep, completely with large bow and an attached balloon. She raised an eyebrow and examined the package. She bent down and picked it up, finding a car attached to the side.

She opened it carefully and scanned it.

_Becs, just because I love you. -xoxo Chloe_

The brunette smiled to herself and placed the card back inside its envelope and into her bag. She then began to rip off the wrapping paper and opened the box, similar to a mailing package. She gasped at the contents.

Inside, were mementos of her relationship with Chloe. A scanned copy of the restaurant menu from their first date, a copy of the the movie they watched on Beca's first day of "prom-a-palooza," a smaller box containing Chloe's (and now Beca's) favorite chocolates, and one of Chloe's sweatshirts. She found a CD case on the inside and opened it. She saw a blank disk with the words "our songs" written in Chloe's swirly handwriting. Next to it, was a bottle of Chloe's perfume. Beca was entranced by the way the redhead smelled and she made sure Chloe knew what it did to her. The brunette continued to sift through the box, finding other small treasures from their 9 and 3/4 months together. She finally came across a longer, wrapped box.

She sat down on her porch steps and opened the box, losing her breath at the item inside.

It was the necklace Beca gave Chloe.

_Is this her weird and cruel way of saying it's over? I waited too long. It's over._

Beca ran her finger along the necklace carefully. She lifted the lid to the small box a little higher and noticed a note taped to the top.

_I thought it was appropriate to get you the same one. You'll always have my heart, Beca Jolene Mitchell. _

Beca didn't even notice she began to tear up until the tears fell atop her hand. She took a deep breath, and removed the necklace from its box, putting it around her neck.

The brunette pulled out her phone and sent a text message. She then packed up her box of precious keepsakes and walked towards her car, running her free hand over the chain of her new beloved trinket.

* * *

"You don't think it was too much Bree? I thought I'd at least hear from her by now," Chloe asked Aubrey for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Chloe! It was a great idea. I'm sure she loves it and you'll talk today," Aubrey replied, trying to calm her best friend.

Chloe slowed her pacing up and down the hall and leaned against the line of lockers. "I just want everything back the way it was before. Without the secrets though. When we were happy and that's all that mattered," she finished with a groan. She titled her head back until it hit the locker behind her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

Just as she expelled the breath, her phone vibrated. Hoping it would be from Beca, she whipped it out of her pocket.

_*I really love it Chloe. And I really love you. Thank you.*_

"SHE LIKED IT!" Chloe exclaimed, jumping up and down. Aubrey rolled her eyes amusingly.

"I told you so," she gave back.

"Shut up," the redhead replied, sticking her tongue out teasingly.

"So, are you going to ask her to talk today?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe smirked. "I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. But yes, at the end of the day I really hope she'll talk to me," she finished hopefully.

"I'm sure she will," Aubrey said with a reassuring smile. "Well, I've got to go, but I'll see you later, Chlo. Good luck!" Aubrey called as she turned and walked in the direction of her first period.

Chloe quickly opened her locker, pulling out another one of her tricks and placing it in her bag. She shut her locker and was met with stormy blue eyes.

"Hey," Beca said with a smile.

Chloe beamed back at her. "H-hey," she replied nervously.

The pair looked at each other for a moment, just wishing to fix everything in this moment.

"Uh, come on," Beca started. "We're going to be late."

Chloe frowned at the same cop out Beca used the other morning but nodded.

However, this time when they began to walk towards the door of Mr. Bannon's American History class, Beca covertly reached down and intertwined her hand with Chloe's. Chloe halted in place, staring down at their hands. Beca brought her free hand under the redhead's chin and forced her to make eye contact.

"You okay?" she asked, voice laced with concern.

Chloe looked at Beca for a moment and simply smiled, shaking her head. "Never better," she replied with a quick kiss to the brunette's cheek. She continued to walk, hoping this meant there was still hope for them yet.

* * *

"I'm just saying Becs, a great white shark would be way easier to sleep with than Captain America," Jesse said seriously.

Beca looked at the boy in disbelief, shaking her head. "How the hell? That makes no sense!"

Jesse was about to continue their debate when they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up from their spot under their tree and were met with a shy looking redhead.

"Hey Chloe!" Jesse greeted brightly. Chloe was taken aback by the boy's warm greeting considering his verbal assault last time they really spoke.

"Uh, hi," she replied nervously.

Jesse straightened up. "Chloe, I owe you an apology. You didn't deserve what I said back there. I was just trying to protect my best friend," the boy finished, looking sincere.

Chloe smiled. "I get it, I'd do the same for Aubrey," she replied.

Jesse looked back to Beca and then up to Chloe again. "Um, speaking of which, where is she? I need to talk to her about the thing," the boy said, getting up and walking away from the pair.

Beca laughed and looked to Chloe who was still standing above her, looking unsure of what to do.

"Sit, Chlo," Beca offered gently.

The redhead sat down gingerly beside the brunette, mindful not to come too close.

Beca sighed and chuckled at this. "Come here," she said quietly, patting the spot directly next to her.

Chloe quickly scurried into the empty spot, thrilled to be close to Beca. She grabbed her bag and dug through it before pulling out another pink box.

"This, is for you," Chloe said, handing the box to Beca.

"Chlo, you don't have to keep getting me things you know," Beca said before receiving the package.

"I know," Chloe said. "And I'm not trying to buy you back or anything. But you just always made me feel so special, even with the littlest gifts and things, and I think you deserve that too," she finished, ducking her head.

Beca just smiled and began to open the wrapped object. Inside, were the pictures of Beca and Chloe before prom, encase in a beautiful purple and black frame.

"Chlo," Beca started.

"I know that's the night I ruined everything, but in this picture, in that moment, I had everything I ever wanted. And in that moment, that's truly the happiest I've ever been," Chloe said, looking directly into the brunette's eyes, trying to convey the intensity of her emotions.

Beca looked down at the picture again and then back to Chloe.

"You didn't ruin anything, Chlo," Beca said softly, bringing her hands to the redhead's face.

Chloe closed her eyes and squeezed out a few tears. Beca brought her thumbs to Chloe's cheeks and wiped them away.

"Dont cry gorgeous," she whispered.

Chloe nodded and rested her head against Beca's shoulder, soaking in the moment.

"I like being near you," Chloe whispered into the crook of her neck.

Bec sighed contently, kissing the redhead's hairline softly. "I like you being near me."

* * *

Beca headed out to her car after school. She saw Jesse leaning up against her Prius, already knowing her was waiting for details.

"So," the boy began.

"So..." Beca shot back with a smirk.

"You can't leave me hanging Becs! I need details!" the brunette boy said, spreading his arms to add effect.

Beca laughed and shrugged. "We're getting there," she replied.

Jesse smiled, taking in Beca's look of true happiness. "That's great Becs. Have you guys actually talked about everything yet though?"

Beca shook her head. She made way to get into her car, but stopped when she saw a pink envelope taped to her window. Knowing who it was from, she grabbed it and ripped it open, reading the beautifully written words.

_I'll pick you up at 8, wear whatever you'd like. Please come. I love you. _

Beca shoved the envelope into her bag, and looked up at Jesse, who was sending her a questioning glance.

"Well I guess we are tonight."

* * *

**A/N: So obviously Beca is having a hard time in dealing with all this. On the one hand, she wants to just forgive Chloe, but on the other, she needs to be shown that things are going to change, and it looks like Chloe is up for the challenge. I'll probably upload a couple more soon and I am officially on Thanksgiving break, so I'll have loads of free time ;) anyway thanks as always and please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry guys! Unfortunately, even super humans gets sick I guess. But anyway we are rounding the end of this story, I know :( this story is my baby and it means SO MUCH to me that you guys love it as much as I do. Again, I got some reviews that hurt my feelings a little bit but then I saw I got a review from freaking romeothewriter (Hey Rey!) and I was done. My day was made. So, I press on.**

* * *

Chloe nervously stepped in front of her mirror and checked herself over for the thousandth time. She needed tonight to be perfect. She wasn't sure Beca would even agree to going out with her, but this was her chance to show her things would be different. Just as she put the finishing touches on her makeup, her phone vibrated. She had texted Beca earlier pleading with her to take a chance on her and come out tonight, promising they wouldn't have to talk about anything the brunette wasn't ready for.

Chloe held her breath and unlocked her phone, opening the message.

_*Of course I'll come. And yes, we will talk tonight. I'll see you at 8.*_

The redhead read the message to herself and panicked a little on the inside. The firmness and finality of the message Chloe was making up in her head was bringing her to tears. Just as they began to fall, she got another text.

_*Stop over thinking goof. I love you.*_

Of course Beca knew.

Chloe texted Beca back quickly and went back into her bathroom to fix her makeup, praying tonight would end in her favor.

* * *

_*You know me, Beca Mitchell. I love you too. -xoxo C*_

Beca read the message, smiling to herself and shaking her head. She threw her phone towards her bed and walked back over to her mirror.

Chloe said to wear whatever she wanted, so she didn't want to go too fancy, opting for dressy casual. She wore a light blue flannel with grey contrast, jeans, and grey toms, choosing to let her hair fall in loose curls. She had no idea what to expect out of tonight, but she had a feeling ti would either make or break them. She sighed, putting her thoughts to rest and walked to her desk.

She reached down and picked up the alarm clock resting on it to check the time.

7:43.

She heard her phone vibrate on her bed so she placed the clock back down and went to grab it. Before she could read the message, she heard her parents yell for her.

"BECA! CHLOE'S HERE!"

Beca quickly grabbed her bag, threw her phone inside, and walked to her bedroom door. She paused with her hand rested on the door knob and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

_You love her, Mitchell. You can do this. _

When Beca made her way down the stairs, the sight before her took her breath away. Before her, stood the most beautiful redhead she had ever seen. Dressed in jeans, a burgundy button up, and brown boots that went to her knees, Chloe looked up at Beca nervously, sending her a small smile. She had curled her hair and let it fall freely, choosing light makeup.

"Hey Becs," Chloe greeted lightly. She rocked on the balls of her feet, not knowing how to greet the brunette.

Beca just smiled and walked forward, grabbing Chloe's hand.

"Mom, dad, this is Chloe," Beca said, surveying Chloe for her reaction. She looked shocked at first, but quickly smiled and perked up.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell," she said cheerfully, reaching out her hand to shake both of theirs.

Beca's parents looked at Chloe and couldn't help but share her contagious smile. They chatted for a few minutes, resolving to have dinner next Friday night. Chloe was skeptical of making these plans with Beca's parents, not even knowing if their relationship would make it through the night, but Beca was the one who solidified them.

The duo finally left, walking out to Chloe's car. Beca followed Chloe to the driver's side, opening the door for her and helping her in. Beca walked back over to the passenger's side and got in. Chloe started up the car and immediately went to reach for Beca's hand, pulling back when she remembered she technically didn't have the right to do that anymore. She mentally sighed and placed both hands on the wheel.

Beca instantly noted Chloe's change of mood and decided to get her mind off of whatever had just upset her.

"So," she began, teasing lightly. "Where are we going?"

"Well Mitchell," Chloe gave back. "That's for me to know, and you, not to know."

* * *

Chloe pulled up to a popular dinner spot amongst the teenage population in their town and found a parking space. She turned the car off and looked to Beca nervously.

"I know it's not some fancy place like you took me, but I figured this could be nice too and it's actually in town, and if you don't want to stay here we care totes go somewhere else and-"

Beca looked at the redhead in bewilderment. She had decided to take Beca to Croutons, a frequent hotspot for well, everyone. She smiled lightly at Chloe's rant and decided to put the redhead out of her misery.

"Chlo," she said, reaching for her hand. "It's perfect."

Beca got out of the car, of course to help Chloe out of her side, and waited for Chloe to initiate walking inside. As they made their way to the door, it was Chloe who made the nerve wracking decision to grab Beca's hand, thanking the heavens when the brunette didn't pull away.

They walked inside and grabbed a booth near the door. Both of the girls were nervous and it couldn't be more obvious.

As soon as they sat, they both grabbed menus, Beca mumbling something about being so hungry.

"Hi Ladies, can I help-Beca?!" the waitress that had approached their table said excitedly.

Beca and Chloe's head's snapped up from their menus and they were met with Stacie, grinning wildly.

"Oh, h-hi Stacie," Beca tried, sounding less than enthusiastic. Chloe was glowing red at this point, to which Stacie took notice.

"So," the flirty brunette began. "What can I get my favorite patron?" she asked with a wink, casually running a hand down Beca's arm.

"A new waitress," Chloe mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Um, I-uh," Beca replied, fumbling around her words. Chloe had enough at that point. She reached across the table and grabbed Beca's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Well, I'll have a chicken salad with a chocolate milkshake. What about you, **Baby**?" Chloe asked Beca, running her thumb over the back of the smaller brunette's hand.

"Um," Beca said, looking at their joint hands. "That sounds great, Love."

Chloe smiled victoriously at the term of endearment and then turned to fuming Stacie. "That will be all," she said, dismissing her. Stacie rolled her eyes and stomped off to put in their order.

Chloe turned back to Beca who still looked taken back by the whole encounter.

"I'm sorry about that, she just makes me so mad when she does that," the redhead apologized, ducking her head and pulling her hand away. Beca tightened her grip on Chloe's hand and shook her head.

"It's fine, Love."

Chloe beamed.

* * *

Beca and Chloe had just gotten their food and were having a great time. Things were starting to seem like they had always been, joking, laughing, holding hands, and even a little footsy under the table.

They were just about to dig in when someone approached their table.

"Well look what we have here, isn't this precious?" Tom mocked, grinning at Beca. His nose was healing, but Beca had no problem with fixing that.

Chloe dropped her fork and cringed at the voice. She looked up and saw Tom standing at their table, a few of his buddies a couple tables down.

"I wasn't aware of how serious this was. It's cute, it really is. Didn't know Chloe would really stick with this whole 'into girls' bullshit," he continued.

Beca slammed her drink down and stood. She was about to tell Tom off when she felt a hand at her chest.

"It's okay, Babe. I'll take care of us," Chloe whispered to Beca. The brunette looked at Chloe skeptically. She knew how adamant Chloe was about their relationship being secret, so she wasn't sure what was about to transpire. Chloe pouted a little and Beca relented, shooting Tom a glare and sitting back down.

"That's right," Tom said with a chuckle. "Do what your bitch tells you."

"That's enough, Tom. How dare you come over here and interrupt us on a date. How dare you speak to me and Beca like you think you're better than us. It's one thing to take to me like this, I've put up with it for years. But you will never, and I mean NEVER, speak to Beca like that again if I have anything to say about it," Chloe spit with venom.

"Ha, you think-"

"I'm not done yet, so close your fucking mouth. You are disgusting. The way you've treated me for the past two years is disgusting. The ONLY reason I even stayed with you for as long as I did was because I didn't want to embarrass you by leaving you. And no, don't even say anything about the sex like you do to your boys because guess what? YOU NEVER GOT ANY. So move on from me, Tom and leave me and Beca alone. Continue to go through girls, using them and disrespecting them, I don't really fucking care. But you will never talk to MY GIRLFRIEND like that AGAIN," Chloe finished, shaking with anger.

Tom stood in front of the redhead, shocked. he looked back to his boys who were equally as stunned that Chloe, the sweet redhead, would go off like that.

Beca looked from Chloe to Tom and back again, soaking in what had just happened.

Chloe looked back to Beca, eyes welling with tears. Beca stood, threw some money on the table, and brushed passed Tom, grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her out the restaurant without a word. The pair walked out to the redhead's car where Chloe started to lose it.

"I'm so sorry Beca," Chloe cried, tears falling rapidly. "Between Stacie and Tom and I didn't know any of that was going to happen. I just wanted to take you somewhere and show you off, and I didn't plan for any of this and I-"

Chloe was cut off by soft, supple lips. Lips that she had missed for days. She ached to be closer, so she wound her arms around Beca's shoulders and the brunette's found home on the redhead's waist. They finally slowed the kiss, ending in small pecks. They rested their forehead together, eyes remaining closed.

Chloe pulled Beca into a hug and the two remained in the position.

"Becs, I, I don't..." Chloe pulled back and trailed off. Beca brought her hands to the redhead's face and pulled her in for another kiss.

"I love you, Chloe," Beca stated simply. "I love you, and nothing else matters."

"But-" Chloe tried.

"I love you," Beca replied, looking into her favorite pools of ocean blue.

Chloe stared back at Beca, heart fluttering at the intensity of Beca's stare.

"I love you too, Beca. So much."

* * *

**A/N: As I said above, we are nearing the end of our girl's journey, I'm thinking maybe 1-2 more chapters and of course and epilogue. The girls really just have to tie up the loose ends, plus a couple other things I want to add in there. Maybe a sequel, taking place at none other than Barden University? ;) who knows, I've been playing around with it. As always, thank you all so much for following, favoriting, and liking this story, it warms my heart. I love you all and please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm thinking 1-2 more chapters and then alternating between my new story and the sequel to this one. So here we go!**

* * *

Chloe and Beca stood in the parking lot, wrapped up in each other. Chloe buried her face in the brunette's neck, tears running down her face.

Beca pulled back with a frown. "Tears? Why?"she asked worriedly, rubbing her hands up and down Chloe's arms.

Chloe smiled at Beca and gave a little giggle. "Happy tears, Baby," she said reassuringly.

Beca just smiled and pulled her in again. Chloe basked in the moment, she had missed being in the brunette's arms. Beca turned her head and kissed Chloe's hairline. chloe pulled back and looked to Beca nervously.

"What?" the younger girl asked.

"I, um, not done wooing you yet," Chloe said shyly, borrowing Beca's words from their first date.

Beca's face lit up. "Well then, let's go Ms. Beale," she joked, reaching around Chloe and opening the driver's side door. Chloe smiled to the smaller girl and climbed into her car. Beca walked around to the other side of the car and got in herself. Once settled, she reached over and grabbed the redhead's hand, intertwining their hands. Chloe smiled brightly to Beca, kissed the back of her hand, and drove off to their next destination.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of driving in comfortable silence, Chloe pulled up to the lake where Beca had first taken her. The redhead turned the car off and looked to Beca for her reaction.

The brunette took in the scene in front of her, expressionless. Chloe had recreated their first date, complete with candles, music, and flowers that Beca had used.

"I figured we could have that big talk here, but if you want to go somewhere else I get it," Chloe said, looking out her window. She heard Beca's door open and close and knew she shouldn't have brought her here.

It's too soon, Beale. Wow, you blew it again.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a tug on her door. She looked up to see Beca opening her door, holding a hand out for her to take.

"Let's go," she said softly, but reassuringly.

Chloe took the brunette's hand and got out of the car, walking with her down to the end of the pier. Beca sat down and Chloe followed, making sure to leave a distance in case their talk doesn't go as planned. Neither one of them wanted to initiate said talk, so they looked out onto the water and sat in silence.

"Beca, I'm sorry," Chloe said sincerely.

Beca turned to Chloe. "I know. It's just, it hurt so bad Chlo. Seeing you with him, knowing he was just going to treat you poorly. And I know I said I would wait for you forever if I had to, but I guess I thought I wouldn't actually have to, but I would if you asked. I know you love me, Chlo, there's not a doubt in my mind that you do, but being hidden like that, it felt like you were ashamed of me," Beca finished, turning back out to the lake.

Chloe's heart broke at the confession. She tugged on Beca's shoulder, waiting for the brunette to make eye contact with her. "I know and I couldn't even begin to explain how sorry I am for that, Baby. You mean everything to me. I know I was handling the situation wrong, but I honestly didn't think there was another way. If you're willing to take the chance on me again, I promise it will be different. I was just scared. But now I realize, I'm way more scared of losing you," Chloe finished, eyes welling with tears.

Beca pulled the redhead closer, wiping her eyes with the pads of her thumbs. "Well, you did kind of verbally kick Tom's ass in the middle of a crowded restaurant for me," the brunette joked, evoking a smile from Chloe.

"Well, you did kind of really kick Tom's ass for me in the middle of a crowded schoolyard," Chloe gave back.

Beca smiled. "I guess that's just what you do when you love someone, you protect them no matter what," she said softly, gazing into giant blue pools.

"I do love you Becs," Chloe whispered, leaning in slowly.

Beca began to fall into Chloe's gravitational pull. "I love you more than anything, Chloe Elise Beale. I always have," she finished, cupping the redhead's cheek. The two fell into their old rhythm and finally their lips met. This kiss, different from any of their other kisses, was filled with promise and passion and desire. When they pulled away, Chloe laid her forehead against Beca's. She lazily opened her eyes to find Beca staring at her. She smiled but blushed at the same time.

"God, you're beautiful," Beca whispered to her.

Chloe eagerly kissed Beca again, running her hands up and down Beca's sides. The brunette pulled the redhead into her lap and continued their kiss. Beca palmed Chloe's ass and squeezed hard.

"God, I've missed you," Beca said in between kisses. Chloe began a slow, rolling grind on the younger girl and gave a cheeky grin. Beca pulled at the hem of Chloe's shirt and buried her face in the newly exposed skin. Chloe giggled, but pulled back questioningly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, biting her lip.

Beca melted at the look Chloe was giving her. "Absolutely," she said, reattaching their lips.

* * *

Hours later, they lied tangled in a thin blanket on the pier, looking up at the sky. Chloe's head laid on Beca's chest, Beca's arms wrapped around the redhead. Chloe sighed in content and snuggled further into Beca. She turned her head and kissed he skin available to her.

"I love you," the redhead said, continuing to trail her kisses. Beca took in a deep breath and smiled.

"I love you too, Baby," she said, running a hand through wild locks of fire.

Chloe beamed and shot up. "You called me Baby," she said distantly, eyes gleaming.

Beca chuckled and shook her head. She reached forward and kissed Chloe's forehead. Chloe snuggled back into Beca and began playing with her hair. The pair remained still for a few minutes before Beca spoke up.

"What's on your mind, Love?" she wondered, rubbing the redhead's back.

Chloe remained silent for a few beats before taking a breath and responding. "I want you to meet my parents," she said quietly, not taking her eyes off of the piece of Beca's hair she had been twirling in her hands.

Beca was surprised by this, but could tell this was a big deal to Chloe. "Well then, let's go," she said, pressing a kiss into Chloe's hair. Chloe shot up, smiling brightly.

"You will?!" she asked excitedly.

Beca laughed again. "Well yeah!"

Chloe tackled Beca backward into a hug. "Thank you, Becs," she breathed.

Beca squeezed Chloe tighter. "We should probably get some clothes on you before we go. I don't need your parents hating me for defiling their daughter," she joked, poking Chloe's side.

"Let's go!" Chloe jumped up excitedly, wrapping the blanket around herself. She took off towards her car, leaving Beca naked on the pier.

"Beale!" Beca screamed.

"Come on, Becs!" she yelled back, giggling madly.

"That girl," Beca mumbled, picking herself up and running back towards Chloe's car.

* * *

The pair walked up to the red door Beca had known all too well. Beca was breathing quickly and her palms were sweaty.

"Babe, it's just my parents. They'll love you," Chloe encouraged, kissing Beca on the cheek.

"But what if they don't?" beca asked, truly worried.

"If they don't," Chloe began. "Well have crazy hot sex anyway, because I love you," she whispered seductively, taking Beca's earlobe between her teeth.

Beca stiffened and pulled away. "Not at your parent's house!" she whispered loudly through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Chloe gave back. "You've taken me in this house before," she teased.

"Ugh, come on, Beale, you're killing me," she grunted.

"Just go inside Becs!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly. Beca took one more deep breath and followed Chloe inside the house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Chloe called out.

"In the kitchen!" both of her parents yelled back. Chloe began to walk but was halted by Beca. She turned around and saw how nervous the brunette looked. She stepped up to the brunette, taking her hands in her own.

"Baby, you'll be fine. They know you love me and that's good enough for them," Chloe said softly, tracing circles on the back of Beca's hands.

Beca took a final deep breath and smiled. "Okay."

Chloe gave her a reassuringly smile and lead them into the kitchen.

Beca surveyed her parents. Chloe was their spitting image. Mr. Beale was a tall, large man with light brown hair, with Chloe's bright blue eyes. Mrs. Beale was a tall, lean woman with fiery red curls cascading down. They both looked up from whatever they were cooking together and smiled at their daughter.

"Who's this honey?" Mrs. Beale asked lightly, taking note of their hand holding. Beca went to drop Chloe's hand once she noticed that her mom had taken notice, but Chloe just tightened her grip.

"Mom, Dad, this is Beca," she said happily.

"So this is Beca!" her mother exclaimed, walking towards the young couple. "I've heard so much about you, Beca," she said, pulling Beca in for a hug.

_Like mother, like daughter._

Beca pulled back and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Beale," she said.

Beca walked over to Mr. Beale who had remained at his place behind the kitchen counter. "Mr. Beale," Beca said, extending a hand. "It's really nice to meet you." Mr. Beale looked the young girl up and down. Beca began to get nervous when the man didn't return her handshake. Mr. Beale stepped forward from behind the counter and scooped Beca up into a hug.

"I think you've been around Chlobear long enough to know the Beales are huggers," Mr. Beale said, pulling away.

"Daddy!" Chloe whined.

"What?!" Mr. Beale asked, throwing up his hand in defensive. "Your girlfriend should know all of your nicknames!"

Chloe walked over to Beca and snuggled up to her side, pouting. Beca laughed and kissed her on the side of the head.

"Don't worry Love, I think it's cute," Beca said. "Chlobear," she teased lightly. The Beales all laughed in unison and Beca joined in.

_This isn't so bad. _

* * *

Beca stayed at the Beale residence for dinner and was having a great time. It felt good to be around a real family, unlike hers who never paid any notice to her or her life.

Chloe and her mother began to pick up the dishes from the table.

"I'll be right back," Chloe whispered, kissing Beca's cheek. She pulled away and Beca shot her a worried look. She hadn't been left alone with Mr. Beale yet and she was nervous about it. Chloe winked and walked away.

Once Chloe and her mom were in the kitchen, Mr. Beale looked to Beca and cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm sorry Beca, but now I have to give the big scary dad speech," Mr. Beale began. "So, what are your intentions with my daughter? As you can tell, she is the happiest little girl and I hate for someone to change that."

Beca swallowed hard and let out a nervous chuckle. "You're right about that sir, she's pure sunshine. But, well, I love you daughter. It's really that simple. I think I've loved Chloe since the moment I met her really. She has an amazing spirit and an even more amazing heart and I'd be an idiot not to see that. Of course I think she's the most breathtaking girl I've ever seen, but it's so much more than that. It's the way she bites her lip when she's nervous, or the way she lights up when she figures something out, or the way she takes my breath away by just looking at me. It's the feeling I get when she's around me and even the feeling I get when she's away from me. Sir, it's just everything about your daughter. I love her with everything in me," Beca finished, smiling brightly.

Chloe, Mrs. Beale, and Mr. Beale stood still, shocked by what had just come out of the small brunette. Mr. Beale stood from the table and pulled the brunette into another hug.

"Welcome to the family," he said, squeezing Beca. Mrs. Beale and Chloe quickly joined in on the hug, laughing.

Once they all pulled away, Chloe looked at Beca and mouthed to her, "I'm so in love with you."

* * *

"That as the most nerve-wracking thing I've ever done," Beca breathed out as she collapsed onto her bed. Chloe laughed and climbed onto the bed, placing herself on top of the brunette.

"It wasn't that bad," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Beca.

Beca rubbed up and down the redhead's back subconsciously. "I just wanted them to like me."

"Well after your proclamation of your undying love for me, I think you convinced them," Chloe teased, kissing Beca's neck.

The two remained in that position, just simply enjoying being with each other.

"Hey," Beca spoke up. "I want to take you on that date. The one I was going to after prom." Chloe propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Beca skeptically.

"Becs, I don't know" Chloe said, nervously.

Beca stroked the side of Chloe's face. "It's fine Baby, I'm over it. I just want to move forward with you."

Chloe smiled and leaned into Beca's touch. "Okay, Love," she agreed with a kiss. Chloe's hand began to wander during the kiss and Beca moaned.

"Is my girl feeling frisky?" she asked, pulling back with a smile.

Chloe bit her lip and pulled Beca closer. "Maybe she is," she purred into Beca's ear.

"Well," Beca began as Chloe trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck. "Be my guest."

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it! I think the next chapter will be the last, but don't fret! I'm working on another story right now (You Should Be) and a ton of one shots, not to mention the sequel to this bad boy. Please review and I thank you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So I wrote the final chapter and worked on it for two hours and was so happy and then the website logged me out and I lost it. This is the final chapter. I will probably not be working on the sequel for about a week or two, it is finals week. So without further ado, I give you the last chapter.**

* * *

"Becaw, you need to chill out! I did everything you told me to, it will be perfect!" Jesse said to Beca for the hundredth time. Beca was pacing around the room, nervous about how the night would happen. She wanted to recreate the date she was going to take Chloe on before prom and needed everything to go as organized.

"It's just, I need everything to go perfectly, Jess," Beca said, continuing her pace amongst the brunette boy's bedroom. Jesse walked up to his best placing, grabbing her shoulders and steadying her.

"Nothing will go wrong, Becs. It will be perfect. Tonight will be your happy ending," the brunette boy encouraged. He pulled the smaller brunette into an embrace.

"Thanks, Jess. I love you, Man," Beca mumbled, muffed into his left shoulder. Jesse pulled back from his best friend and smiled.

"I love you too, Becaw," he responded, placing a kiss against his best friend's forehead. He heard his phone vibrate from his bed, so he pulled away and walked towards it, retrieving the phone.

_*Chloe is ready, whether she believes so or not. While I stop her from pacing a hole in the floor, you can bring Beca by. I'll see you when you get here, Babe. -APosen*_

Jesse smiled to himself and replied quickly. His and Aubrey's relationship was going strong since the two got together shortly after prom.

_*Beca is a nervous wreck right now, but she's ready too. On our way. Can't wait for our date later Babe. xoxo.*_

Beca peered over the man's shoulder, laughing at the text he had just sent. "Did you really just sign that text in hugs and kisses?" Beca teased, shoving Jesse backwards.

Jesse shoved Beca back. "Don't get me started on you and Chloe, _Pookie_," he teased back, batting his eyelashes.

Beca reared her arm back and punched him hard. "Shut up!"

"Admit it, Mitchell," Jesse began. "She has you bowing to her lovey nicknames. You're whipped."

Beca rolled her eyes but couldn't dispute the fact. She was 100% whipped by Chloe Beale.

"Fine, fine. Let's go before I lose my nerve," the brunette blew out, grabbing her coat and walking downstairs, Jesse trailing behind.

* * *

"CHLOE! You look amazing. Stop worrying!" Aubrey said, trying to shout some sense into her friend. Chloe had been pacing around the room like a maniac, contemplating on changing her dress again.

"It's just, what if this doesn't go well? What if this is the end, Bree? What if-"

"CHLOE," Aubrey shouted, grabbing the redhead's hands and pulling her forward. "Everything will be perfect," she said reassuringly.

Chloe sighed and pulled the blonde into a hug. "You're the best best friend ever. I love you, Bree."

Aubrey laughed lightly, squeezing the redhead. "I love you too, Chlo."

Chloe pulled out of the embrace and checked the time on her phone, at the same time receiving a text from Beca.

_*I'm here, Love. I can't wait to see you, Beautiful. xoxo*_

"She's here," Chloe said excitedly, trying to contain her nerves.

Aubrey pulled Chloe to the floor length mirror. "Let's catch last looks," the blonde said, moving a wild hair back into position. "Perfect."

"CHLOE! BECA'S HERE!" the pair heard Mrs. Beale shout from down the staircase.

Chloe looked to back to Aubrey who grabbed her hands. "It'll be perfect," the blonde reassured her for the last time. Chloe gave Aubrey's hand a squeeze and lead the blonde downstairs.

* * *

When Chloe came down that staircase, Beca could've died right there. Chloe wore a beautiful white dress, making her eyes, fiery red hair, and perfect sun kissed skin pop. She finished it off with brown cork wedges and the necklace Beca had gotten her.

"W-wow," Beca said when she could manage words. "There are no words strong enough to describe how breathtaking you look tonight," the brunette whispered when Chloe came close. The redhead just smiled and winked, silently thanking her. She turned to Jesse, Aubrey, and her parents wishing them a good night. Beca offered her arm to Chloe, which the redhead readily took.

They walked outside and Chloe gasped at the scene before her. It was the same horse drawn carriage from prom. She turned to Beca, searching her eyes. on the one hand, Chloe was thrilled that Beca did this for her, but on the other hand, she was worried about what memories this would evoke from that night.

"Becs, I don't-"

"Shh, it's okay. My princess needs her chariot," Beca said with a grin. Chloe stepped forward and kissed Beca hard, trying to pour all her emotions into the kiss. She pulled back and looked to Beca.

"Thank you."

"May I?" she said, lofting her hand out for the redhead to take.

"You may," she said happily, climbing into the carriage. Once Beca hoisted herself up into the vehicle, it began onwards. Chloe immediately slid in closer to Beca, resting her head against the brunette's shoulder. She sighed in content, rubbing Beca's thigh softly. Beca turned and kissed Chloe's head, whispering to her.

"I love you."

Chloe beamed back at her. "I love you too. So, where to?" she asked curiously.

Beca smiled. "That, my dear, is for me to know, and you, not to know," she gave playfully, repeating the familiar phrase. Chloe just giggled and laid her head back down, kissing the pale skin available to her.

After a few more minutes, the coach came to a stop outside the restaurant Beca had first taken Chloe. The brunette helped Chloe out of the carriage and awaited response. Chloe took in the tall building and glistening lights before turning to the smaller girl.

"Baby, this is so sweet, but this whole night is expensive and-" Chloe was cut off by Beca's lips. The two continued their exchange for a moment, until Beca pulled back, tightening her grip on Chloe's waist.

"Nothing is too much for my girl," Beca whispered against Chloe's lips.

The redhead lit up at this, caressing Beca's cheek. "That's all I ever want, Baby. To be your girl. Forever," Chloe said softly, brushing her nose against Beca's, eliciting a giggle from her.

"You're mine, always," Beca said with a final kiss. "Let's go."

* * *

Dinner went wonderfully and the girls were now back inside the coach, heading towards their new location. Chloe brought Beca's hand into both of hers and played with them, resting her head against the brunette's shoulder. She wrapped one arm around the brunette's shoulders, pressing feather light kisses up her jawline.

"Mmm," Chloe moaned, placing several kisses up Beca's neck. "Can I guess where we're going next?" she whispered into Beca's ear.

Beca hummed in approval and titled her head to the slide, allowing Chloe better access.

"The lake," she whispered seductively, taking the brunette's earlobe between her teeth and nibbling lightly.

"Damn," Beca said, eyes still closed. "My girl is smart."

Chloe's face lit up again. "I'll never get tired of hearing that." The two continued their ride, enjoying the scenery that passed by until the arrived at the dock. Chloe's eyes danced with merriment when she looked out. The pier was covered in flowers, music playing, candles illuminating the night, just like they had been that first night. Beca helped Chloe out of the carriage and out to the dock.

Chloe pulled Beca along by the hand out to the edge of the pier. "The pier is my favorite. That night is my favorite," she said, Beca twirling her around.

"Dance with me," Beca said softly, pulling Chloe into her.

The redhead smiled and replied with a kiss. "Always," she mumbled against Beca's lips. The two lost themselves in the exchange, tongues meeting again and again. Chloe pulled back slightly, just enough to look into the smaller girl's eyes. She gently caressed the back of Beca's neck, leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek. Beca finally pulled away and stepped out of Chloe's arms. The redhead looked to the smaller girl and pouted. Beca took a deep breath, nervous about what she was about to do next.

"B-becs, what's wrong?" Chloe choked out, eyes filling with tears. Beca immediately stepped forward and pulled the redhead into her arms.

"Nothing bad, Baby. I promise," she said, kissing Chloe's lips gently. "I just have something for you."

The redhead looked to Beca curiously and waited for her to continue. Beca took a deep breath and walked over to her bag, laying on the side of the dock. She retrieved a dark brown wooden box and handed it to Chloe. The taller girl titled her head in question, but Beca prompted her to open it. She carefully placed her hand on the lid and opened it slowly. Once she looked inside, she found handmade puzzle pieces. She was still confused as to what was going on, but she reached out and ran her fingers over the pieces, each containing a letter and a different picture of her and Beca. Beca reached out and placed her hand overtop Chloe's.

"Help me put it together?" she asked quietly. Chloe nodded and began to snap the pieces into place with Beca's help. When she finished, she gasped at the message. It was one word, spelled out in bold, pink letters.

PROM?

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows together, still not catching on. Beca took Chloe's hand.

"That night, that you told me you were going with Tom, I was going to give this to you," she revealed. Chloe's eyes flooded with tears.

"Baby, I-I-I-," Chloe choked out. How could she have been so stupid?

"Hey," Beca said, pulling Chloe into a tight embrace. "It's okay, Baby. It's okay. You didn't know," she hushed into Chloe's curls. Chloe just buried her head into the brunette's neck, kissing soft skin. "There's one more puzzle in there. Will you put it together for me?" Beca asked softly. Chloe pulled back and looked into the brunette's eyes. That puzzle just about destroyed her, she didn't think she could handle another heart breaking message. She searched the steel blue pools and found nothing but encouragement, so she knelt down and began snapping the pieces of the second puzzle together.

This puzzle, albeit much longer, was still made of the same handmade pieces. She snapped the final one into place, losing her breath at the message.

Will you be my girlfriend?

She shot up from the ground and turn to find Beca knelt on one knee, black velvet box in hand. Her hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes clouded with fresh tears.

"Chloe Elise Beale," Beca began. "I love you more than anything in this world. We have been through so much together, but we have come out stronger than I ever thought possible. I have loved you from the moment I met you. With that smile that drives me crazy to those piercing blue eyes, I fell in love, harder and harder each day. I want you by my side, always Chloe. You are everything I could've ever imagined. Chloe Elise Beale, will you be my girlfriend?"

Chloe dropped down to Beca's level, pulling her in for a desperate kiss. She pressed into her hard, hoping to convey all of her emotions into that kiss. When they pulled back, she rested her forehead against Beca's. "Always, Baby," she mumbled against the brunette's lips, brushing her nose against Beca's teasingly. The brunette giggled and kissed her again.

She pulled back and opened the black velvet box, to reveal a beautiful diamond encrusted promise ring. She carefully took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Chloe's finger gingerly. She finished it off with a kiss to said finger. "Perfect."

Chloe wrapped her arms tighter around Beca's neck. "I love you with everything I am, Beca Jolene Mitchell."

"I love you more than anything in the world, Chloe Elise Beale."

* * *

**A/N: I'm a little disappointed in the outcome of this version, because my first one was better, but they're essentially the same. But, that was the last chapter! I just want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for liking and following this story all the way through. Like I said, I probably won't start the sequel for a few weeks, but there will be one! Please leave reviews on your final thoughts or any ideas you may have for the sequel. Thank you all so much.**


End file.
